On the sun rise
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: From the story of Syria, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov departed away from this war-torn country to seek out secret. On their journey, they soon went to Algeria and from Algeria, they discovered a secret that would unleash them into another war-torn place. From there, everything comes to happen with every emotions.
1. Chapter 1

On the sea shore of Benghazi, a mysterious man stood on the ground, watching the sea while receiving a letter from an eagle. It was written...

"هنا، وهذا هو الهدف يجب أن يكون إبادة." ( _In here, this is a target must be annihilated._ )

Meanwhile, in another place of Setif, Algeria, in an unknown position, Kid and Nikov had slowly taken the letter. With Arabic understanding, Dora-the-Kid took it and noticed, with the eyes from Nikov, Tom, Butch, Jerry and Spike, their new friends, as well as Yuri Plisetsky:

"الذي يأتي إلى ليبيا، يجب أن تمر عبر فزان." ( _Who comes to Libya, they must pass through Fezzan._ )

In the Algerian Sahara, a military base in deep darkness of night, a man received letter from a lying eagle and he read:

"The man who dares will come and challenge."

Both of them slowly walked out from these lands and quietly marching into the country of Libya, where peace... has yet to be.

...

...

...

...

...

"And, why not loving it?" Haru laughed.

"Please keep this word inside." Kid criticized.

...

"There is nothing confirmed, isn't it?" Belhaj appeared with heavily armed.

"I was hoping for a warmer welcome."

...

"Do you think she really understands what is she doing?" Yurio labelled that Haru was incapable.

"And this is another story." Kid wondered: "I hope you know it."

...

It was a bloody, and it is still bloody. There are a lot of unknown stories behind.

...

"أنا سوف جزار لك، عبد الرحمن!"

...

And there will be a hunt and everyone is searching for a prize. But on the same time, there are bribery, working, bastards and emotional.

...

"Get some sex?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Okay?"

...

"I love you."

...

"Just don't tell me how it has gone, find the beginning of it, first!" Kid criticized a person he knew the most.

...

...

...

...

...

And? And? AND?

...

...

They all heard it, they all went to it. They all began to discover. From the left back of Italian heritages in Libya, there is a search on war-torn Libya. And it is ongoing...

Kid and Nikov know. Their Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch friends are ready.

... and so, the others.


	2. Xi'an to Vegas

Xi'an, China

As from the old story backed, two mysterious men left there and stationed themselves in a very populous market at the city, at night.

Two unidentified men, they had prayed for a minute, watching the people outside walking peacefully, and they came and asked to buy breads.

"我们能买两个面包吗？" ( _Can we buy two breads?_ )

"好的！" ( _Okay!_ ) The seller agreed and he made two hotdogs. And after that, two guys each paid 5 yuan for the seller. Then, they both walked and put a bag in a restaurant outside. Working together, they also called for lunch and they enjoyed Chinese noddles.

Meanwhile, surprisingly, there was someone walking there too, and later they stayed in and ate noddles. They were also innocents like anyone else …

Except that, after the meal, two men used their AliPay and paid for the owner, which he happily accepted. No one knew that they both left behind the …

… bag! A bag! No one realized it overall, as it kept moving.

But this was something weird. Even no one imagined this, while …

"Mashiro, is this okay?"

"Sorata … is this …"

They were walking on and on making it, they also enjoyed their meal happily, but Sorata had a sense of wary, so he decided to go out and asked Mashiro to stay, while he began to show that he could not afford enough, he had to plan handling it.

"Can you …"

When he came, everyone was still in normal. Sorata just wondered what would have become for at least a moment, but when he became more aware of his friends' business, people …

…

…

…

…

…

"谁饿了？" ( _Who is hungry?_ )

…

…

…

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

What a blast! The whole population went shocked as they began to get panic. So many people screamed as they ran. Sorata, worried, took a look after and he found out that …

"Oh no …"

The blast caught … right in the restaurant! Sorata was shocked to see the story behind him, because he knew …

"MASHIRO!"

He risked all to go to the restaurant, where he found a total destruction of nearly entire of the restaurant. Many fell down and there was little breathe over and over, such a shock to mention the horror.

Luckily, when he looked on, he found out … someone was lying on. And he took down all the stones from the collapsed building, to find out …

…

…

… a seriously injured Mashiro.

"Oh dear."

He carried her and he shouted: "HELP! HELP! HELP!" repeatedly, but then, …

…

…

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Another blast, and this time, people were totally panic entirely. They ran away when police and ambulances arrived. The whole pedestrian road was totally blockaded by the police and special forces were deployed to the city. They were heavily armed, well-trained and at height, they could be deployed very fast.

A man named Captain Cai under police uniform had put order: "人民，人民，请不要惊慌，在警察值勤时离开步行道！" ( _People, people, please don't get panic and leave the pedestrian road while the police is on duty!_ )

This time, Sorata became even more wary when he saw …

…

…

…

#####

Las Vegas, United States

 _An unknown casino …_

In the casino city, there was a high meeting between officials. It was a secret meeting between so many different officials from other countries and it was held in a casino ground turned into a meeting hall. It was marked as "top secret" that it must be kept.

In there, two men, accompanied with four others, walked inside. And they were …

… unveiled from the dark, when then delegations from at least 160 countries, arrived. Without Russia and China.

They were all together, being there to be …

"Well said, they have come all over."

He was Dora-the-Kid! His voice, his robot-cat appearance was together with his Russian-American partner, Dora-nikov. Nikov was granted the U.S. passport and naturalized American.

"(I have never been more surprised, but it did happen.)"

Behind them were just old comrades, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Butch Cat and a new one, a heavily strong bulldog with a heavy mentality, … Spike.

"The U.S. Secretary of Defense is coming! Let's get ready!"

Inside, the Secretary of Defense had arrived, with a charm appearance and he made his speech there:

"Guys, guys, we have come here, because we have been alerted about, the rising threats of terrorism around the world. Especially during the War on Terror we are fighting. That's why we are together, gather in here."

He soon took a seat, and sat down in the circle. All of them, many came from different countries, did have a lot of differences. Kid and Nikov quietly noticed about these differences, when they looked on the eyes of many delegation representatives.

Enough was enough, the delegation from Algeria, led by Yassime Bazzarine, took a speech: "With my respect, to the United States of America from the People's Democratic Republic of Algeria, how long since we have been at war against terrorists?"

"Ah, yes!" The delegation from the United Kingdom, led by Tom McClaims, demanded: "We're fighting, but there is a lack of cooperation, isn't it? In Britain, no cooperation is coined as sponsor for terror. I think Algeria, and especially, Muslim world, know it, right?"

"We have been fighting on the war as main fore-front for years!" The Turkish delegation, led by Abdülhamit Kaftan, argued: "Turkey and Algeria have always been in the main frontline, and so like other honest Islamic nations. Are you undermining us?"

"Does it?" The Thai delegation, led by Pornchit Phunibawanit, criticized the Turkish representative harshly: "So who is trying to butcher the Kurds who are battling terrorists? I don't say Turkey is a supporter of terrorism, but Turkey is hypocritical! And so is Azerbaijan, too!"

"We're not just in the battle front only, bombing them will not work long-term." The delegation of Mexico, led by Andrés Guitarado de Luna, suggested a plan: "We must be wary about how they try to take the background people, mostly illiterates, illegals, umemployees. This is where we must fight to break their opportunities."

"You say it so easy, but how long? And how much, would it be very costly?" The Australian delegation, led by Charles Mantare, also joined the word's fight: "I am laughing so hard, we can fight, but we have a lot of incapable armies around the Islamic world, where terrorism mostly comes from!"

"Your criticism is very silly! Egypt has committed more troops than any even your Australia or Britain to battle terrorists!" The Egyptian one, led by Ahmed El Sael, rebuffed: "Stupid! Have you had any pride to take over?"

"I agree with the Egyptian delegation." The delegation from Mali, led by Souleymane Toumbayé, stated: "We are aware with it, but you don't provide enough supports for us."

"And?" The delegation from Chile, led by Juan Muñoz de Oaxaca, laughed: "Your apology is hilarious. Your country, Mali, is corrupt, and same as other Muslim countries. They cannot do without any helps! Just take how Tuareg army overran your Mali! Without France, you would have gone down!"

"Have Chile ever fought in the war on terror? I'm sure you guys will never be able to understand this terrorism, leave alone entire of whole Latinos!" The delegation from Pakistan, led by Ashraf Naman, mocked the Chileans: "In your region, Islam doesn't exist. Try to command a Pakistani Army, we can work better than whole Chilean Army!"

"Ahahahahahahaha, Pakistan does better?" The delegation from India, led by Saurav Jarjil, laughed in response: "I am not agreeing with the Chilean delegation since we have 170 million Muslims, but, Pakistan, you have Hafiz Saeed, you have tried to force Hindus, Christians to flee, lol! You hid Osama Bin Laden. Why? Are they saints of Pakistan?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA …" the whole delegation from the countries inside EU and Israel laughed big too. They seemed to agree with the Indians, which caused a strong mistrust. Kid and Nikov were totally surprised how-heated and tensions arose among delegations, especially between those from Islamic countries towards non-Islamic nations.

"Secretary, it seems like we will have to convince them to be on the same frontier." Kid spoke to the Secretary of Defense: "We have many women there, and they seem to be also confused too. Take the Moroccan girl there."

"Boys, I need to take words." The Secretary seemed to lose his patience: "Julia, give me the speaker."

Julia, a woman working in the U.S. Defense Ministry, gave him. She is a natural blonde. And from her suggestion, the Secretary marked his words:

"Ladies, ladies! Gentlemen, gentlemen! I think when we have come here, we know there must have a reason! I am grateful that you are aware with the War on Terror, but, insulting and mocking, is not a way to talk. I must take notes."

It was loud enough to make the conference in level, and they started to mention about: "How?"

"I think, have we read about the new?" The U.S. Secretary of Defense questioned: "Do you know about … the bombings in Xi'an?"

They were quite surprised, but they had mentioned about it as well. They were fast to go into the detail, as Jerry found that, they started to focus seriously.

"Okay, we have seen it, we have understood it. But, take it worthy, what can we do?"

"See the problem? The Secretary pointed out: "You must remember, China has a strong security system and it is even more tightened than the U.S. in some aspects. Yet, the bombings still happened, proved how vulnerable we are right now."

Kid and Nikov quickly noticed about the bombing, as posted in several newspapers, while the Secretary kept on: "The series bombings had taken the lives of at least 36 people and injured 75, in a very populous pedestrian road in Xi'an. What can we do to prevent it?"

They were all silent, and they became aware with the situation as it was indicated by themselves: they must be ready.

Taking the advantage, the U.S., and Canada, the only delegation that had a strong pro-American view, represented: "Well, as we have been aware, we have worked with our Canadian counterparts, to do this."

Kid and Nikov just showed it out, as they did under business. They knew how important it was …

Behind them, a special person also attended to increase the important: former General of the U.S. force in the Middle East, John Abizaid …

#####

Xi'an, China

The police and nurses, along with rescue team, tried to bring some people away from there, including Mashiro and some victims. Sadly, Sorata had to suffer a big physical damage when all three girls whom he befriended, had to be transferred to hospital, as for the result of the bombings.

Sorata rushed to the hospital, where he found that Mashiro needed to be cured, alongside his two other colleagues …

"Misaki! Nanami!"

He just saw the girls lying on the ambulance's beds and they went in special treatments at the room. It was a tragedy … and too much for Sorata.

Many people were rushing into the hospitals in all Xi'an, in order to discover what had just happened. But the Chinese authorities reported that the death numbers might increase, and they were wary of how the attack could occur.

Quick enough, Xi'an was put under strict control.

#####

Las Vegas, United States

The discussion grew when they could not believe on how these attacks struck so hard on the city that once the starting/ending point of the old Silk Road that China is planning to revive back. Seeing this, the Polish delegation, led by Jarosław Szenko, pointed out:

"So, it is not wrong at all. The 5 points of yours are …"

"We will increase it together: 5 points are represented. Listen, it is very much for our security concerns, and my meaning, is for all of you. Here."

Kid and Nikov together spoke to them about how, and they both felt sense. No one knew what were the five points, but they became cautious.

"So, to battle them, we must counter from the strongholds to even unknown destinations; everyone needed to be followed; and, for certain, decisive strikes, as well."

"Indeed." Julia claimed: "Mr. Secretary does mention on how these terrorists could manage to create an insurgency war like in Afghanistan and Iraq. We need to prevent it, and one thing: need a strong collaboration and replacements of the Governments for good fortune."

"It is just simply that?" The delegation from Afghanistan, Hassan Karras, wondered: "Is this still that old momentum?"

"You should read clearer about the 5 points." Kid noted: "Please remember, this is not a compassionate war, and you are surely aware with it."

"Alright, so …" the delegation from France, led by Marcos Astrand, declared: "Let's honor this. We are not the only, and we have to fulfill our duties. Let's together on the same hand. Future will be decided by us."

They all looked on and they went through with it. They soon noticed, what would they have to be ready … for something.

Finally, the Secretary marked his words, again, but this was these last ones:

"From now on, we will together share a common centre of command, together, battle the War on Terror. We will together, sign an agreement, known as the agreement of Las Vegas, together, and fight the terrors around the world! And all the activities of terrorism must be monitored, retaliated and restoring orders will be our top priorities!

In the name of God, we trust, and we will finish our duties. It will never be perfect, but it will make us safer, safer and better, better!

We will wage a total war, against Al-Qaeda, Taliban, ISIS, Boko Haram, Abu Sayyaf, and every terrorist organizations in global world! We shall be the last to become the victor! And we will do it, and we all one hand, one belief, one faith.

In God we trust and thank you for attending!"

As they knew it, they had agreed for this. It wasn't simple because they had lost for over 1 hour to finally finalize. But it would be a very crucial point.

Since …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

After that, it passed on and following weeks, it became increasingly that, many operations around the world occurred …

…

…

Songkhla, Thailand

" **แสดงหรือเราจะจับตัวคุณ** **!** " ( _Show up, or we will capture you!_ )

Some terrorists tried to run away, but they were quickly ambushed by Thai Army and they were captured. Some tried to put their guns but they went killed. Gun fires occurred.

…

Vancouver, Canada

Outside the city's landscape, several houses had been assaulted by the Canadian police, which some figures were taken by force.

"Bring them! Bring them! Take them into the custody!"

Many of them were covered to prevent their identities, as they were referred as suspects for supporting ISIS.

…

Novi Pazar, Serbia

"Они трче! После њих!" ( _They are running! After them!_ )

Serbian police and special squad together ambushed a village of Bosniak and Albanian people, majority follows Islam for being the recruiting base for Al-Qaeda in the Maghreb and Yemen. Five were captured and 10 were shot dead.

…

Jammu and Kashmir, India

"They are here! Get them!"

Indian police and military fired their guns and killed three suspected terrorists. Three other jihadists were also arrested too, but the hunt continued as well.

…

Marrakech, Morocco

"انهم في الداخل. تذكر، لا رحمة." ( _They're inside. Remember, no mercy._ )

Moroccan special force ambushed a house where they believed that Al-Murabitoun members were hiding. It was a successful operation that arrested 12 of them. They were detained together as Moroccan police clearer the area, finding bombs and gas.

…

Marseilles, France

The French police retaliated by a massive arrest of significant group of people, most follow Islamic radicalism.

"Donc, ces hommes sont en fait des combattants de l'EI essayant de rentrer en France." ( _So these men are actually fighters for ISIS trying to return France._ )

…

Zamboanga, Philippines

Filipino police and military together ambushed a group of truck found to sending jihadists into a private vessel.

They eliminated a group of terrorists by force very quick.

…

Ghent, Belgium

Belgian police also arrested a group of jihadists as well, they mostly tried to run away from German authorities but they were surprisingly arrested by Belgian authorities. The Belgian authorities had bribed the driver, of Tunisian descent, to drive them there, a police station.

They went to custody for being alleged as sympathizing to ISIS.

…

Bafoussam, Cameroon

Cameroon, where only has 10% Muslim population, has been under alert due to ISIS (Boko Haram) expansion.

They had started an operation and they soon broke the door and arrested 5 men, one from Nigeria, one from Niger and three belonged to Cameroon. Cameroonian authorities issued a decree to neutralize terrorists by violence.

…

Nairobi, Kenya

The Kenyan authorities shot dead 6 terrorists in a secret operation, surprised the terrorist Al-Shabaab. Others were under wanted list.

…

Incheon, South Korea

"그는 거기에있다! 들어가!" ( _He is in there! Enter in!_ )

South Korean authorities, known for strong commitments and brutality, entered into a high school playground, where a suspected ISIS fighter disguised as a teacher was believed to be there. Upon that, they found he was running, but soon he was taken down after a gun shot into his leg.

In there, they found profiles suspecting he was ingraining radicalism as well as recruiting members for Al-Shabaab and ISIS.

…

From Arabia, Dortmund, Sicily, Anatolia, Armenia, Athens, Afghanistan, Taiwan, Perth, Nigeria, Sahel, Israel, Egypt, Congo, Gaza, Kuwait, Balochistan, Borneo, Manchester and Catalonia, many actions were taken and many were arrested, ambushed, killed. Even in the U.S., some sympathizers were also under custody. This proved to be a very brutal one, but it was gonna to be unveiled behind this …

…

…

…

…

…

Washington D.C., United States

Some detainees were held for being collaborators of Al-Qaeda and Taliban, as well as ISIS. They were surprisingly ambushed at home without a doubt.

Many evidences, such as weapons, bombs and knives driven them to this case.

And, from the White House, they welcomed the efforts. They were expecting more and together, they acted …

…

#####

Beijing, China

Following the attack in Xi'an, the situation was sent to the Premier of China, and he quickly received it with an order. He had to report it and then, the Ministry of Defence in China had decided to make action.

"Reşit Harun, 土耳其人; Beshim Xhaqiri, 阿尔巴尼亚人。" ( _Reşit Harun, Turkish; Beshim Xhaqiri, Albanian._ )

And from a later report, they soon knew what had come. Finally, they made a secret meeting where high-ranking Generals of the People's Liberation Army met each others.

They soon made their words:

"因此，这些攻击是精心组织的，而且动机非常好。" ( _So, the attacks were carefully organized, and motivated very well._ )

"此外，这些肇事者是从利比亚订购的。" ( _Moreover, these perpetrators were ordered from Libya._ )

In the end, they had made their choice. Facing the attacks, they would never let this go easily. As all perpetrators had escaped, they must have been to …

The Premier, with a cold face, made his word from the order …

"先生们，我们将把我们的部队部署到利比亚，找到他们并杀掉他们！" ( _Gentlemen, we will deploy our troops to Libya, find them and kill them!_ )

And as he spoke, he looked into a girl, whom he trusted a lot. A natural teenage girl, 16, she was loved by him so much, for some reason.

He spoke to her:

"这是你的首要职责。别让我失望。" ( _This is your first duty. Don't disappoint me._ )

The game had started …


	3. Surprise in the Sahara

As for the gang, they went on plane. Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Butch Cat and Spike Bulldog were all flying together in the sky. Kid had to cover his eyes to prevent the height's fear, which is his weakness.

Such, Dora-nikov took his book, a notebook he kept on hand and he bought in Krasnoyarsk, and reminded it, again …

…

…

" _As for now, retired Gen. John Abizaid has requested you guys to go to Algeria, where you should definitely pay a visit and also, to cooperate with one of our allies in Africa and the Arab world._

 _Algeria's People's Armed Forces, known as Armée Nationale Populaire, due to historical reason, is one of a very few special military forces that we have never had a chance to discover further its ability, but rumors say the ANP is recognized for their handling of terrorists, strengthened by ability of war on terror._

 _While mostly it was developed amidst 1990s when Algeria suffered civil war, they had been very effective and cold-blooded, differed than majority Arab armies we have ever witnessed for whole history._

 _It's worth to say, I hope your trip to Algeria will get the results. With all the best efforts, we should be fast before there is some swing over it._

 _Regards._

 _John Abizaid._ "

…

…

The letter inside Nikov's notebook was carefully written, in both English and French, as French is also spoken as unofficial _lingua franca_ of Algeria. Keep in mind that they would have to go to Algeria, they had their business there … for now.

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Algiers, Algeria

 _U.S. Embassy …_

After a very exhausting moment, they finally rushed to Algiers, where a private taxi driver would take them into the embassy. Indeed, since the embassy had issued a statement calling for tourists visiting Algeria must keep safety due to terrorism, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike, Kid and Nikov found out some corners: a modernized Algiers with a romantic French quarter, totally safe for them.

For Kid, as he just came to Algeria before as temporary, he didn't have enough time to look over. Returning back to Algeria was another memoir. Of course Kid doesn't speak French, but Nikov does.

Luckily, Algeria is an Arab nation, Kid could express in Arabic, but in the end, they still reached the embassy of the United States …

…

About Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike, they had to quell for a while … before they could do something good finally. But at least, they kept safety for the people in the taxi.

…

…

And they went in …

…

"Ahhh, my friends, welcome to Algeria PDR!"

"Nice to meet you Sir." Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike saw Kiddo shake hand with the U.S. Ambassador and its staff. They were back and they felt impressed overall.

"We have a great opportunity. Come, all of you, come! We will have a deal over the Algerian authorities." He invited the gang to move in, as they, with original five and a new person on, arrived to have a job …

…

Inside the embassy, both Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike were allowed to sit in two sides where six Ottoman-architect chairs were presented, while the Ambassador sat down. In there, Kid spoke to him:

"I do wonder, Mr. Ambassador, what is the reason behind our trip to Algeria? Why is Algeria chosen?"

"Well, Ahmed Ben Bella, late President of Algeria, quoted: ' _Everywhere that the struggle for national freedom has triumphed, once the authorities agreed, there were military coups d'etat that overthrew their leader_ '. I don't know what to say, but it is largely true, and that's what we are seeing in Libya." The Ambassador replied politely.

"So, how does Ben Bella's quote affect on our trip to Algeria?" questioned Kiddo.

"My friends, it is what we are facing. Ben Bella didn't pose a word for nonsense, it is unclear but Algeria has stated about the significant effects from the current worsening condition in Libya. Libya, after 2011 revolution, has undergone chaos and there is no peace in Libya. Libyans are fighting over and over again, with the death of dictator Gaddafi."

"So?" Kid wondered.

"But, if it cannot be controlled, it will spread to Algeria." The Ambassador reminded the fear: "Algeria had just suffered the 1990s Black Decade, a decade of civil war in this country. Another war struck into it will definitely not be a way they wanted."

"So this is why we are arrived." Kid found out the reason, which Dora-nikov, who sat on the left of Kid, noted for: "Libya's instability has a negative consequence for all parties involved. Definitely, we will have business there."

"Very good. Are you ready?" The Ambassador quickly asked: "CIA has sent us a covert mission."

"Well, when will we start?" Kid smiled upon, while Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike and Nikov together agreed upon …

…

…

…

Beijing, China

 _MSS headquarter …_

"我们获悉，这些袭击者已逃往巴基斯坦。来自喀什的假身份。" ( _We have been informed that these attackers have escaped to Pakistan via. fake identities from Kashgar._ )

These officials inside the People's Republic of China's Security System had been in a little shock, but then, soon, the Premier of China arrived:

"这些恐怖分子是紧密相连的。看来他们比我们想象的要聪明得多。" ( _These terrorists are closely aligned. It seems like they have been more clever than we have imagined._ )

"新疆以种族间和宗教上的冲突而闻名。一定有一些人促成了两名恐怖分子逃跑。" ( _Xinjiang is famous for inter-ethnic and religious conflicts. There must have some people facilitated for two terrorists to escape._ )

"他们逃到巴基斯坦后，我们清楚他们的位置了吗？" ( _Are we clear about their places after they escaped to Pakistan?_ )

"从ISI的信息，他们正在前往伊斯兰堡机场。他们可能去埃及或者苏丹。" ( _From the information of ISI, they are heading to the airport in Islamabad. They may head to Egypt or Sudan._ )

"联系开罗和喀土穆的大使馆。我们将有许多工作要做。" ( _Contact to both embassies in Cairo and Khartoum. We will have a lot of job to do._ )

As such, he looked into there, where he would take this a national priority … with a girl behind …, both were under darkness …

…

#####

Djanet, Algeria

Djanet, the oasis of Ilizi Province in Algeria, is known as a beauty of Sahara due to rich record of pre-human history.

It is also where Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike together gathered in the same place.

"So, this is Djanet."

"(Known as … let's remember, the Sahara's beauty, it is where the Tassili N'Alger, a historical natural park where Neolithic times were recorded.)" Nikov calmed himself by words.

"And?" Butch wondered again.

"(It is also, where several Gaddafi loyalists took refuge, notably the only daughter of the Libyan dictator, Ayesha. It is still deeply surprising when I, a Russian, have to recall the name of once, Putin's favorite ally.)" Nikov breathed as he remarked about the days of Ayesha.

"Putin's favorite ally?" Tom was surprised: "Gaddafi …"

"(It is complicated. Back in 2009, I used to visit Gaddafi's mansion in Sirte. Gaddafi was planning for a huge project and he was … attended by many African leaders. His daughter also took part in. Putin encouraged the project so much.)"

"What was that project about?" Tom began to go deeper, his eyes shined.

"(Nobody knows. Gaddafi only spoke 'this would be the greatest project ever' and Putin even sent champagne to him. It was never materialized following the death of the tyrant.)"

"How about Ayesha?" Kid turned on it.

"(She advocated her father's. She even planned for it alongside her dad … and Gaddafi's personal woman guards.)" Behind the scarf, Nikov explained carefully, from words to words: "(When the Libyan rebels killed the dictator, his woman guards disappeared, while Ayesha fled to Djanet. Algerian authorities welcomed her arrival, but …)"

"So what had gone wrong to Ayesha?" Kiddo regarded with a question.

"(When she was found out to have used Djanet as a base training Gaddafi's loyalists, and corrupted the money Algerian President sent to her to make a life there, as well as strong opposition from the Algerian opposition parties, Algerian authorities decided to expel her as well as Gaddafi's former officials.)" slowly explained, Nikov gave full evidence: "(As she was still in Staouéli near Algiers, she recruited people from Niger, Mauritania, Sudan, Chad, even Algeria, Morocco and Egypt to train, facilitate, fund and naturalize them for a plan, military takeover Libya from the newly-established Government, she had corrupted some of Algerian Government budget. But I think it is just a small part.)"

As Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike were together discussing about Ayesha Gaddafi, the only daughter of Muammar, Spike soon gave words: "Can you explain deeper?"

Nikov just gave a small document, but it was written in Arabic so turning out, only Kid could read. Nikov already suggested Spike give it to Kid so he could explain in Arabic. Kid gladly accepted.

This was a copy version, and it was useful enough to mention. Kid read on …

…

"XX October 2011, _**a report from Algiers, very sensitive and it needs to be tightened**_.

 _What is she doing? Ayesha Gaddafi, she is thinking that Algeria is where she can easily recruit civilians, serving for some of her father's desires, while her father is running away like a rat trying to sneak out from the capture of her father's opponents. Is she trying to help destabilizing Algeria and turning the country into another Jamahiriya? She said she had never done anything bad but it is proven that she is using Algeria's national stock exchange for some of her father's dirty business. As you can she, the Algerian market suddenly increased prices, why is that?_

…

XX October 2011

 _Now, her dad had finally been killed. It is already clear the longer we keep Ayesha, the longer we will have problem. Ayesha had mourned for her late father, killed by the Libyan rebels. In one occasion, she is trying to smuggle weapons and bribing several Algerian military officials to give ammunition and lobbying them to enter into a national war against Libya's National Transitional Council._

 _She is trying to drag Algeria into a war! Absolutely that! The death of Gaddafi had become hot detail in Algeria right now, amidst several protests. Going to war is perhaps the last thing this woman can do!_

…

XX December 2011

 _We have already recognized the NTC and we have tried hard to sue the differences between Algeria and the NTC in Libya, now the ruling power in Tripoli._

 _Ayesha, instead of keeping her infant baby girl, had participated in a measure calling to overthrow the NTC and requesting helps from 'All free Arabs, Muslims and Africans' and using money from the National Bank and some of Gaddafi's bank accounts in France and Spain. In Algerian Sahara, there are, at least, 1500 men, mostly from Chad, Mali, Senegal, Bangladesh, Guinea, Sri Lanka, Mauritania, Sudan, Niger, Yemen and Pakistan were found to have joined the 'Green Army'._

 _She is turning Algeria into her backyard? We have to act, monitor it._

…

XX February 2012

 _Enough is enough! We have requested the embassies of several countries listed there, but only Bangladesh and Pakistan, so far, accepted to handle it. There is no sign from other countries, especially the African ones, to stop this mass emigration which, in reality, a major transit training Gaddafi's Green Army. Many weapons were found to have been originated from Khenchela, Annaba, or Europe, coming to the hands of the Green Army._

 _The Libyan Government has demanded that we have to expel all Gaddafi's loyalists remaining, or Sonatrach will not be allowed to work in Libya. Given Ayesha's suspicious ambitions, we must confiscate all of her wealth in Algeria as well as requesting the other Governments from Britain, Spain, France, Italy, Malaysia and Canada to do the same, to end this madness._

 _There is no place for the stupidity to rise. Time to work._

…

XX September 2012

 _It has been a year after Gaddafi's death. After we confiscated much of her wealth, she has been unable to recruit, to pay or to smuggle weapons, while she has to share for caring her kid, especially her new infant baby._

 _We have reached an agreement with Oman to deport her away from Algeria and Sultan Qaboos has approved. She must have to leave Oman in few days next._

 _Algeria has already had enough problems with these Gaddafians and they should have to leave! We have no reason to offer more and more, as we have already had an influx of Libyan refugees who want to kill Ayesha and Gaddafi's officials. We have protected her much now, we have finished business!_

…

XX October 2012

 _Finally, she has left Algeria. Nothing worthy anymore._

 _We have all the measures to deal with her reckless father. We should prepare to close her mansion in Djanet. Oman will take care of her from now._ "

…

When Kid read some parts, they were also sitting at the airport's park, due to Djanet's heat, it was hot too. But the story they read about truly explained something dark behind.

Kid just quietly noticed on the _Green Army_ , which linked to Gaddafi's Libya. He knew that …

"Green Army …"

"So how is it important?" Jerry preferred a clear answer: "Why Green?"

"Remember Gaddafi-era flag of Libya? It was totally green, only green, with nothing else." Kid mentioned: "The green color of Libyan flag until 2011 was noticeable for its nature."

"So it must have a good meaning isn't it?" Butch wondered as well: "Isn't it true?"

"The Libyan dictator used the green flag for several things: to represent the green of Libya; Islam; Africa, Arabs; etc. There are varieties of meaning about this flag upon his rule until 2011."

"Well Libya was also developed back then, so the green flag was good." Tom thought like that. He watched some of Gaddafi's weird projects.

"(That's a poor façade for a show up. The truth was far different. Despite enormous wealth, notably oils, and vast economic development, with the highest GDP in Africa; nonetheless, over 35-50% Libyans had no jobs, infrastructures remained underdeveloped and neglecting from developments in Libya was demonstrated by the poor banking system, poor healthcare, education system was pathetic and poor electric distributions.)" Nikov soon shook his head as he spoke out: "(Interestingly, Gaddafi announced that there would be no taxes about healthcare, education, electricity, but only Sirte and Tripoli earned it. I don't know if it would be similar in other parts of Libya back then. I visited Libya once, it was like that, but it's suck.)"

As they talked about Gaddafi's era in Libya, Kiddo noticed that only 5 minutes later, an Algerian military vehicle would carry them to the base in Djanet where a drill, joined between Algeria, Mali, Portugal, Niger, France, Egypt, Italy, Tunisia, Mauritania, Canada, Burkina Faso, Spain, Turkey and the United States was about to begin. Kiddo soon questioned, the last one:

"Nikov, I need to ask seriously the last one."

Nikov turned his face and as for the result, Kid's words arrived:

"What do you think … about, the Green Army and who is leading them after Ayesha departed from Algeria?"

Dora-nikov's eyes turned on, when this detail came to mind. Because he did get that, he had an amount of knowledge, and so, he whispered to Kid. The others wanted to hear, but Nikov barred them because it was sensitive.

After that, the vehicle arrived, and with the symbol of ANP ( _Armée Nationale Populaire_ – People's National Armed Forces), they went into an unknown base at Djanet …

…

Also, in the same city, there were a group of caravan arrived there. As such, they were …

"It is a bit … embarrassing …"

A girl's voice! And she was there. And a boy too: "That would make you better. After healing from the injuries, I found and I have to visit you a bit."

They were on the camels and riding in the desert, they were …

"Yuri! Please just let me down, it is embarrassing!"

"Ha, afraid, Haru? I thought Anna must have helped you a bit, as Anna is also my friend, as well."

It was Yuri Plisetsky, and Haru Miura, with a new friend, Anna Fatima, an Algerian girl. Anna is a blonde girl with brown eyes, a result of her Ukrainian heritage, and she is a mixed up girl, thanked for her Ukrainian-Crimean Tatar mother.

"Анна, я думаю, что она не готова." ( _Anna, I think she is not ready._ )

"Вы не пожалеете об этом." ( _You won't regret it._ ) Anna, thanked for her Ukrainian origin, could speak native Crimean Tatar, Ukrainian, Russian, Arabic and French. She had enrolled education in Sétif, before moving to Ukraine and educated herself in Ukrainian, French and Russian language; as well as reading Crimean Tatar at home.

She only befriended with Haru recently few days but she proved to be a very friendly character. As such, Haru felt a friend she trusted too.

"Anna, thanks."

"Glad to help." Anna smiled: "I do learn a massive language though, it is great to communicate."

"Yes, but, how do you know him?" Haru was surprised when she knew that Anna was friendly to Yurio.

"I and he met each other in Facebook, and we became friend. Afterward, when he became a popular skater, he visited me and came to visit me when I was in Spain." Anna smiled: "I like him. He is a very good character."

" _He had a lot of girls, isn't it?_ " Haru thought in her mind about that, seeing how much Yuri Plisetsky could befriend with so many girls: " _Is he a womanophilia? It must be very hard to answer it._ " Thereafter, she might be interested that Yuri Plisetsky must be very romantic person, totally very gallant.

But regarding the past how Yuri Plisetsky broke up, it was truly a very hurtful moment for Haru. But she didn't want to talk to Anna over it.

As then, when two girls on their own camels talked normally, Yuri P. kept going on and on, he just had a little regard overall. He didn't care on them and simply put, he wanted to enjoy the trip in the desert.

However, one thing Yurio was not informed about …

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, Anna, where are we going exactly?"

"Huh?" Anna was surprised, as both Haru, Yuri and Anna went on to realize how they surprisingly traveled into …

…

…

Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike stepped down from the vehicle and they were all surprised, and two special members of the CIA and U.S. Armed Forces came.

"Wait … James Davidson! We have met in Jordan. And … who is the new guy there?" Tom, Jerry and Butch were the most welcoming.

"Oh, I need to know the new guy …" Kid mentioned about him, as he met the young Lieutenant General James Davidson. But his companion behind him was somewhat similar to Yuri Plisetsky.

"My name is Jamie McKenni, coming from Lincoln, Nebraska." Jamie McKenni, a very charming and handsome American, who wore a typical uniform, the coat outside, white tank tops and a green jean, with an appearance absolutely close to Yuri Plisetsky but more gentle, marked: "I am glad to meet you today."

"Is this?" Kid smiled: "McKenni, I don't think why should we deny, but you are definitely a new guy. But seeing your appearance, you are a very professional person."

"Thank you very much, my friends. Welcome to Djanet." Jamie shook hand: "Today will be a special day, let's meet with some men there. General Abdelsalam Samad, Army General, ethnic Tuareg."

That Tuareg General, with a typical Tuareg turban and a little lighter-skinned, with white beard, he is Abdelsalam Samad. He had served in the Algerian Civil War at 1990s and he was a controversial person, having fought for the Islamists but after 2 years, he defected and joined the Government's military and the DRS, then Algeria's Secret Service and he was instrumental for the demise of Armed Islamic Group of Algeria. For his brutality and effectiveness, he was designed to be a Lieutenant General of Algerian Armed Forces. Now 70, he is still strong. Abdelsalam Samad had an ability to speak English, and it gave him full advantage.

"Welcome to Algeria, Americans."

"Thank you General." Kid laughed: "Glad to meet you."

As they began to discuss, suddenly, an Algerian soldier pointed out: "Hey, who are these people?"

"Muammer, what's this?"

He pointed out on these people going through the caravan, on the camels. Tom, Jerry, Butch, Nikov, Spike and Kid looked back, and they were … surprised.

"Wait … what?"

…

Meanwhile, for Yurio, Anna and Haru, they were very surprised, as well.

"You guys …"

And they met again …

#####

Sabha, Libya

A mysterious man arrived, and he took control over a force there. Outside the city, the desert appeared from the nightfall a mysterious force and they went out. Both of them were well-armed and no one knew.

He recommended immediately.

"سنتعامل مع المنطقة قريبا جدا. فزان يكون لدينا، مرة أخرى!" ( _We will handle the region very soon. Fezzan shall be our, again!_ )

"عاش الزعيم الأخوي للثورة! عاشت ليبيا الخضراء!" ( _Long live Brotherly Leader of the Revolution! Long live Green Libya!_ )

"ليبيا الحرة تعني ليبيا الخضراء!" ( _Free Libya means Green Libya!_ )

" **الله أكبر** **!** **عاشت الجماهيرية العربية الليبية** **!** " ( _ **Allahu Akbar! Long live Libyan Arab Jamahiriya!**_ )

As such, they planned for an attack.


	4. Chapter 2

Khartoum, Sudan

The Chinese Ambassador paid a meeting with Sudanese President, Omar al-Bashir, in the Presidential Palace. Here, he made a speech with the President as well as a mysterious man behind President Omar.

The Ambassador recalled the bombing in Xi'an as an act of terror and the Government of China would not tolerate such an action which deemed to be barbaric. The President and the dark man behind agreed to sue it and President Omar thanked China for supporting the Government of Sudan and providing economic and financial supports for Sudan.

They together shook hand, but the mysterious dark man left the office, and he soon sent a text message …

…

…

…

#####

Islamabad, Pakistan

Two guys, under two different masks, found that they could not wait. They must prepare with their plan to escape to Sudan. They covered by gauze masks too, hoping to cover themselves.

However, their phones rang and they read. They soon found out …

" _Get into the plane number 999, change from 101! You are being hunted by Chinese and Pakistani agents, get out of there! They are coming to you at 10 minutes next!_ "

"Oh s*t!" the other guy found out. Both of them covered so no one could know they came from Albania and Turkey, but this guy discovered: "Move, now! Move!"

They soon took cover by running into the plane masked number 999 of Pakistan's Orient Airways, as they were gonna depart from Islamabad to Omdurman, the only way to escape and cover themselves from being hunted by the Government of Pakistan and China. Definitely the Turkish guy knew it very well that Pakistan and China are allies, and Pakistan is more loyal to China than for his Turkey.

After 10 minutes, they finally settled up, and, quickly enough, the police of Pakistan with some Pakistani officials arrived to Islamabad's Benazir Bhutto International Airport. Within it, when the plane carried their flight to Omdurman, they kept seeking.

There was a hand behind for them, and they owned the debt, again.

#####

Beijing, China

 _The Great Hall of the People …_

"总理，他们已经逃走了！" ( _Premier, they have already escaped!_ )

"他们怎么能逃脱呢？我们需要巴基斯坦的解释！" ( _How could they escape? We need an explanation from Pakistan!_ )

The Chinese Premier went angry when Pakistani and Chinese authorities failed to capture the terrorists behind the attack in Xi'an. Could not expect for the story like that. However, a Chinese Intelligence official soon gave the Premier an information.

"总理，看来这个人就是主谋。而且，他的侧面很有趣。这是我们在轰炸后在西安发现的。" ( _Premier, it seems like this man is the mastermind. Moreover, his profile is very interesting. This is what we discovered in Xi'an after the bombing._ )

What an interesting story. The Premier of China had taken a decision to involve into there by reading it. Following from time, it was recorded that …

 _Known to be "the Colonel"  
A former soldier under Gaddafi-era's Armed Forces, defected following the demise of Gaddafi in June  
Has strong ties with ISIS and Shura Council of Libya. Closely aligned with the Sudanese intelligence system  
Planned and organized for three failed attempts to bomb Chinese-owned factories and embassies in Kuwait, Sudan and Malaysia  
Often involved in anti-Western process with some planned attacks in France, Britain, Spain and smuggling weapons from Italy to Libya  
Had once enrolled for higher education in Chengdu and Guangzhou for six years, often got high marks_

 _Enjoying Chinese philosophy, culture and calligraphy  
Can speak English, Italian, Uyghur and Chinese outside Arabic native_

"所以，他不是那么简单。他必须对中国有清晰的认识，为他读和说中文的能力表示。" ( _So, he is not that simple. He must have a clear knowledge about China, as indicated by his ability to read and speak Chinese._ )

"此外，他完全理解中国和中国人的心理。他在中国教育的结果是令人印象深刻的。" ( _Moreover, he totally understands China and Chinese mentalities. The result of his education in China was impressive._ )

They found out this man was very difficult due to his brilliant on understanding Chinese. Thus, they considered that he must be treated specially, because of his understanding was far better than they expected from him.

"那么，我们应该怎样对待他呢？" ( _So, how should we treat him?_ )

"抓住他，或者消灭他。" ( _Capture him, or eliminate him._ )

…

…

…

#####

Djanet, Algeria

As such, they were surprised that they met together again. Haru was still in horror from her bad memoir in Syria before, and she hated to repeat it. Yuri and Anna, they had never experienced it, they didn't hesitate to join the game.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov saw about their appearances as something very strange. Gen. Abdelsalam Samad, interested about them, asked the kids: "Where are you going, children?"

"We are in a tourist trip." Yuri Plisetsky replied: "Algeria is still a mystery though. Having just enjoyed my party before."

"Alright, boy. If you wish to be, you can stay in the next by building in this village. The locals, mostly same people, can help you. But remember, you have to speak French if you want to understand them."

"Fine." Yurio stated out. But Anna also marked her words: "Mr. General, I also speak Arabic too."

"Oh!" Gen. Samad surprised, before he switched back to Arabic: "كم تعرف اللغة العربية؟" ( _How much do you know Arabic?_ )

"طويلة بما فيه الكفاية. أنا أعرفه ولها، وأنا صديق لهم." ( _Long enough. I know him and her, and I'm their friend._ )

Anna's Arabic was helpful. Gen. Samad agreed to let Anna to care on them. As such, Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike, they did know Yurio and Haru, and they felt weird to meet them again. Back from then, a black, tall and old officer, wearing a Cameroonian military uniform, arrived.

"Il est temps de bouger, Général." ( _It's time to make move, General._ )

"Merci de me l'avoir dit, Djampong." ( _Thank you for telling me, Djampong._ )

So, this was a military drill that the U.S. and Algeria were hosting together. Joining with it would be Indonesia, Tunisia, Mali, Niger, Senegal, Cameroon, Nigeria, Egypt, Canada, France, Kenya, Italy, Turkey, Ethiopia, South Africa, Portugal, the United Kingdom, Spain, Greece, Mauritania, Burkina Faso and Australia. They were attended by officers from DR Congo, Colombia, Morocco, Gabon, China, Tanzania, Libya, Belgium, Russia, South Sudan, India, Jordan, Brazil, Pakistan, Namibia, Argentina, Poland, Malaysia, Netherlands, the UAE, Togo, Angola, Mexico, Benin and Ukraine as observers. It was, perhaps, the largest ever military drill hosted in the Maghreb and Sahara.

Kid, Nikov, and the Tom and Jerry gang, found how large it was. It had gone to day three.

"Move! Move! Move! Move! Move!"

"Immediate actions!"

These soldiers proved to be very effective. Especially, when Nikov and Kiddo found out the Algerian paratroopers and special force, they surprisingly ambushed their target, and took down them very fast. Militarily, the Algerian Armed Forces proved why Algeria is considered to be a military power in Africa and Arab world. Joining operation together were task forces from Cameroon and the U.S.

James Davidson had noticed about the Algerian force since he first arrived to the Maghreb nation five years ago. Jamie McKenni confirmed: "They're definitely one of the most worthy troops if we want to use for a war."

Both Kid and Nikov agreed.

Meanwhile, Davidson had not yet confirmed how effective the Algerians are, but he might agree with McKenni. Davidson spoke to Gen. Samad.

"Your men did very well."

"Gladly."

The drill continued until 5:00 P.M.

After that, they were invited into a tent, where they would be provided with all technology that acquired to maintain, to handle, to take certain over and over. It was all provided by the DSS, the Secret Service of Algeria.

As for sure, they provided a television, where they had operation over the situation in the Maghreb. It had to work, to obtain security for the allies and the main task forces that to deal.

They came around, as Davidson met with another fellow American, Dave McClaude, who is a high-ranking General of the United States Armed Forces in Africa. In there, the 65 years old General did make words:

"Welcome. And we will have a job, there."

…

Anna, Yurio and Haru went to see about the high sky, where the nightfall came into their spirits. This was the first time they totally saw what were they wondering over, and over.

"That's beautiful."

They even met the Tuareg local people, where they played their Sebiba festival, traditionally dancing with their swords and being traders. The Tuaregs, noted for strong loyalty and fearless desert warriors, impressed the three.

"They are wonderful!"

"Sure." Yuri Plisetsky spoke after Anna said about. They loved this and they didn't understand anything else outside the Sebiba festival.

In this, these Tuaregs spoke their traditional Berber language and prayed for the safety conditions of other people and their people. They also shared their love for the country they belonged too.

As such, Yurio whispered to Haru's left ear: "Do you want to be a Tuareg woman?"

"Is this a rude action?" Haru pulled Yuri out: "I like or not is not your business."

"Just for fun already. Why harsh?" Yurio pinned his eyes a bit when he wondered about that. Anna just pulled him out too: "It is not her business, please respect women!"

They kept watching on.

…

In the Djanet's military base, Gen. Samad didn't hesitate to speak about.

"Thank you Mr. McClaude for your honest."

"We are honored." McClaude declared: "Well, for all Generals of all African fronts right now, we have our speech to speak over."

Then, an image of a person appeared to be. They became very noticing on this figure. Including the Tom and Jerry gang, with Kid and Nikov. They started to discuss in Arabic, French and English.

"So, how important this man?"

This person, a very tall yet, he covered entire of his face carefully, wearing like a Bedouin, with all black color, appeared to them as something about.

"He is known as the Colonel. And not Colonel Gaddafi, gentlemen and ladies. He is a mysterious character who was behind several takeover of some small towns by ISIS army and Al-Qaeda recently in Libya."

"Very interesting figure. How do you regard him?" A captain of Algerian Army asked.

"You will have to be aware, he is a very different character. Raised in Egypt, he became Libyan citizen only in the age of 7. However, his education in Libya was very poor until he went to China with a scholarship sponsored by Gaddafi."

"Went to China?" Dora-the-Kid quickly noted about it.

"Before that, he enrolled in an Italian high school in Palermo, but he also obtained a small degree of Italian language. Eventually he learnt Italian privately. When he went to China, thing changed him and he soon managed to become one of the best foreign students ever, in Chengdu and Guangzhou." Gen. McClaude explained: "He learnt Chinese fluently, earned respectable result when he enrolled into the Guangzhou University. His Chinese friends firmly respected him."

"What was the education of him in China like?"

"Like I said, respectable. My son, who worked in Guangzhou, did work with him. My daughter even admired him when she visited my son's company in Guangzhou."

"Damn the boy. How could he turn from a promising star into now a terrorist?" A Turkish Captain spoke out: "I just heard the new from the Turkish embassy in Beijing today, they issued to arrest or, kill him."

"When Libyan Revolution broke out in 2011, he was an officer-in-charge of a military brigade in Misrata, where he joined combat against the Libyan rebels which opposed the Jamahiriya. However, with the situation changed, he surrendered to the rebels and joined them in, eventually played a role for the defeat of Gaddafi's regime." McClaude breathed long: "It was truly a hard moment, but because of it, he became a prominent figure, only later to find out that, he had … negotiated secretly with some jihadists from Syria and Yemen, to finance and later, broke out. His real name also changed and hidden."

"So, he had played a role for the situation got worsened." Kid found out some backbone: "And, how did he enter a negotiation and job with ISIS? What did he offer to them?"

"Nobody knows. We will never know. But since he rose into a dominant challenger, the army of Khalifa Haftar, who opposed the Tripoli-dominated Government, had suffered too much losses …" When McClaude spoke out, Jamie McKenni noticed, this would be a very difficult person to be killed. He knew they could not be killed without a single bullet, it needed a total determination.

" … but, the threat from him is growing." McClaude continued: "He has announced his goal is to attack Western, and our allies' interests, notably he has considered primary targets will be the U.S., Canada, Russia, Britain, Turkey and France , since they have roles of the demise of Daesh in Syria and Iraq."

All of them began to know what would have to happen, but quick enough, Davidson questioned: "Then, why did he bomb Xi'an?"

"It is a strange question, because before the attack, he had already had enough good memoirs in China. So the attack was a big surprise." Samad also marked his words, because he also didn't understand it: "So what was he really wanting from it, exactly?"

"No matter what, the PRC has announced its attention to capture him. However because the People's Republic of China often has mysteries when dealing with terrorism, and some of terrorist groups were actually harbored by China, like the harbor of Hafiz Saeed and Lashdar el-Taiba, I'm not so sure with its attention to capture him." McClaude mentioned about it when it came from China and their anti-terrorist operation: "CIA said that they do not trust China's attention to capture the Libyan terrorist."

"So, what should we do?" Tom soon pulled out the last one, and he needed desperately to know.

In a point, Dave McClaude, with his cold-blooded speech, announced … in deepest thinking …

"From this point, … kill him!"

…

Yuri, Haru and Anna lied on the ground after they enjoyed dinner. Just like any other, Anna was a very adventure girl. She spoke to Yuri.

"In the future, will you marry someone, Yuri?"

"I don't know, and please, I am … surprised." Yuri P. said about it: "What do you mean?"

"Just for fun!" She touched on him. Yuri Plisetsky is quite fond of girl, but he isn't too gallant much like Haru often thought on Yurio. But Yuri Plisetsky seemed to have destiny with girls, anywhere.

Haru thought about it, and she just covered with the multicolor blanket around. She blushed so much, as comparing to Tsuna or Hayato. However, Anna also found from Haru something …

… two girls, two girls …

…

Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike walked out after they listened about " _the Colonel_ " and how ISIS and Al-Qaeda expanded in Libya. They discussed with James Davidson and Jamie McKenni.

"Tomorrow, we will leave and enter to Libya. As Libyan-Algerian border is poorly guarded, it is absolutely damn not good wish for us." Butch spoke out the trouble they had to look upon.

"Think about it, when the Gaddafi loyalists could go to Algeria safely without being checked, it would be a surprise if such spread of ISIS could be halted." Kid mentioned.

"Agree. We must have been aware with it. Even Algeria has proven to be a bulwark against ISIS, with so far, only 200 Algerians were found to have joined ISIS, the memoir of 1990s black decade is fading in the future. Algeria is wary that they could be under target of ISIS and Al-Qaeda, once there is a power vacuum." Tom agreed.

"This is why Libya's stability is impossible to be denied. You must go through and end the reign of terror in Libya, which is slowly growing due to the power vacuum left behind with the death of Gaddafi." Kid didn't deny when it came to mind: "We have seen how Daesh is reckoning Egypt, Somalia, Yemen, Sudan, Lebanon, Iraq, Mali, Syria and Tunisia, and so far, only Egypt and Tunisia proved to be capable on neutralize it. We will never know."

"We should start hunting him down. Any question?" McKenni raised his right hand, all fingers closed to make a stone.

They all looked on together, both shared a similar determination. To end the ISIS ability of expansion in Libya, which would threaten every neighboring countries, and, to restore order for Libya.

As such, Jerry did ask: "How about …"

"Please don't talk on Yuri, Haru and their friend!" Tom stated: "They won't dare to cross through the border, okay? Algerian army is guarding the border, with strong 50.000 men!"

"So be it." Davidson took out: "I would be in charge of your mission in Djanet. Good luck, gentlemen."

"Hopefully." Butch agreed when all of them raised their cocktails up and drank. With a hope sign of good luck, they drank the French cocktails, wishing for the best to come.

…

Meanwhile, at 1:00 A.M.

"Wake up!"

This was the sand house where they slept. Yurio and Haru found out that, it was …

"Anna?"

But they would be more surprised, because they would have some people to accompany with them. In there, Anna spoke out:

"I know how to go through the border of Algeria and Libya. Wanna take a ride?"

Yuri Plisetsky, for his thirst to discover, never failed to get a surprise. He, in fact, had hidden ability, but he didn't want to unveil it until the day came. He urged Haru Miura to wake up in the wake of the promise from Anna Fatima, and … a blonde girl with another girl behind.

Who were they? Why Djanet?

…

#####

Omdurman, Sudan

These two men arrived, and were met with a mysterious person. He soon unveiled his identity …

"My name is Mohammed Magdy, head of Sudanese Secret Intelligence operating in Arabic-speaking nations."

"Mr. Magdy, we have heard about you. My name is Reşit Harun, and he is my partner, Beshim Xhaqiri. Inshallah, nice to meet you. Thank you for your honesty."

"Glad to help. We have already planned. A group of Sudanese army belonging to special force will carry you guys to Libya. In 20th parallel north in the border, okay?"

Mohammed Magdy covered himself in secret, and thanked for him, they had escaped from Pakistan against both Chinese and Pakistani authorities. They would head into the limousine provided only for them, where they were given with military address, with a special sign from President Omar al-Bashir.

"Well done. When will we start?"

…

#####

Sabha, Libya

The Green Army, what were they doing?

They were planning for something? Nobody knew about, but it quickly caught on the eyes of a man from camera.

…

…

…

"كيف مثير للشفقة كنت أتوقع أكثر من القذافي." ( _How pathetic I expected more from Gaddafi._ )

"يريد السلطة، مثل والده. تذكر، فهو من القذافي الطفل الزوجية. وكان طاغية ليبيا لم يتحدث عن هذا الابن غير الشرعي قبل وفاته." ( _He wants power, like his dad. Remember, he is Gaddafi's out of wedlock child. The Libyan tyrant had never spoken about this illegitimate son before his death._ )

"يقول خليفة حفتر إنه يريد تجنيد الموالين للقذافي لجيشه، هل سيكون من الغباء التخلي عن هذه الفرصة للاستيلاء على السلطة؟" ( _Khalifa Haftar says that he wanted to recruit Gaddafi loyalists for his army, will it be stupid to abandon this opportunity to seize power?_ )

There were two men, speaking about each other. They must know something about Green Army of Libya, composed mostly sympathizers to late Muammar Gaddafi, so that they offered them much for a prize, themselves.

But even in this conversation, they knew who were they referring to.

"بالنسبة لي، فهو مجرد الأحمق. أحتاجه للتحريض على العنف، وعندما يتم ذلك، الطريق المعبد للسلطة، سأحول ليبيا إلى قنبلة نووية قريبا." ( _For me, he is just an asshole. I need him to instigate violence, and when it is done, paved way for power, I will turn Libya into a nuclear bomb soon._ )

"Brillante! Brillante! Lo adoro!" ( _Brilliant! Brilliant! I love it!_ )

"يمكنك استخدام العربية بدلا من الإيطالية. نحن لا نريد أي مذكرات الإيطالية إلى ليبيا." ( _You can use Arabic instead of Italian. We don't want any Italian memoir back to Libya._ )

So, they had their goal to do and to handle over. And the Green Army was no more but just … weapon for them.

They were staying in an unknown local building, where they seized with the absence of authority there. It was where they watched the Green Army from their cameras.

Something changed …


	5. Chapter 3

07:55 A.M.

 _Fezzan, Libyan Sahara …_

Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike together rode their camels in the desert, the result of their yesterday conversation. At 06:00 A.M., they woke up and quietly understood that McKenni had given them a map, and McKenni stated they hoped for best luck for them. As well, they together bid farewell and, with the border found to be opened between Algeria and Libya by the Algerian border guards, they went away from Algeria to Libya.

"Funny, Jamie said he also joins the operation, but he has chosen another way to operate …" Tom criticized a little about Jamie McKenni: "He does not even consider going with us, instead he goes alone! What type of arrogant like this?"

"He resembles much of MacGyver, if you understand him." Kid said: "Before we left, we had already been informed by Gen. McClaude that McKenni would go in his way. But, McKenni has a tradition of MacGyver's style actions, and he is a weirdo."

"Still, I regard him very good though." Jerry considered McKenni with high respect.

"Only when someone needs his stylish insanity then maybe." Kid didn't really much show interested on McKenni, even he regarded him good: "He has always had different styles from escaping, running, acting and, sniping that differed from most of CIA agents. Adopted by an American former CIA official, he had shown his ability when he was a child. However, we lack time to speak with him."

At the heat of Libyan desert, they kept going on and on with a map provided and written in Arabic and English. Kid's basic understanding of Arabic later helped him a lot.

"(Kid, when you were still a Muslim, what held you to learn Arabic?)" Dora-nikov turned back.

"Mecca and Medina. Also Dora-med III too. We only have a friend who can speak Arabic, and I think we should have a larger knowledge to understand the Islamic world." Kid stated about his past.

"(So, why did you choose to become a Christian, again? What had you just done so you chose to re-convert to Greek Orthodoxy and Catholicism, together?)"

"Personal reason. I will talk it later." Kid said.

Nikov understood him much, because he lived with him together and both of them have degree of knowledge of the Middle East and North Africa. Dora-nikov is able to understand Kurdish and Persian.

"Islamic world …" Spike mentioned over, while they were traveling through …

…

…

…

…

…

"WAIT!" Butch stopped his camel: "I found something! On the ground!"

They all turned their eyes on, and they quickly focused over and over again. This was …

From what they had just seen, their eyes opened big! Their mouths had yet to be closed, showing how much surprising they just found in Libyan Sahara …

…

08:40 A.M.

Sabha, Libya

 _An unknown mansion …_

"Wake up, sleeper!" Someone's voice urged the yellow-haired boy who was sleeping. His blonde hair made every girls looked on him with so much love, even the person there.

It was Yuri Plisetsky!

"I am here …" Yurio woke up and he slowly wore back his favorite shirt, the tiger shirt, as it represented for his favorite cat's family animal, tiger. On there, she had just looked upon and …

When Yurio shook his head, he revealed himself like a natural beauty. Her face soon blushed upon seeing Yuri P. woke up from bed. She just could not resist his charming attitude.

"Oh …"

"So, who are you, and, what do you want from me?" Yuri Plisetsky asked a question seriously. He looked on the girl, which has a long-silver hair and a fairy appearance. She soon talked on to him with nervous.

"Oh … my name is … my name … my name … my name is Lilian Kranjcar! Liliana Kranjcar!" She unveiled herself: "I just … want to meet you …"

"Alright, Liliana, don't be wary over. I can come to handle it." Another boy came, and he just spoke out: "Sorry but, I think I have already known him."

Yuri Plisetsky soon opened his eyes while wearing clothes and standing over, and when this man came, he found out …

"Otabek?"

"Юрий Плисецкий, добро пожаловать!" ( _Yuri Plisetsky, welcome back!_ )

Yurio saw back Otabek, and he laughed hard: "Finally! You are back, Otabek. I don't know how to say, but it is amazing! How can you be there?" Yurio and Otabek hugged each other, and shook their hand. At the expense of Liliana, Otabek, 18 years old, spoke to her.

"My lady, please let us to have a private time, we have a job to discuss."

"Okay …" Liliana still felt shy. Perhaps because it was the first time she met Yuri Plisetsky, the famous Russian skater. She, of course, was not really aware of Otabek Altin.

…

Otabek and Yurio gave time to speak for a moment in the street outside. Otabek's new duty of course impressed Yuri.

"It is surprising to know that you are nominated as the cultural ambassador of the Turkic Council to represent cultural connections between the Turkic nations and North Africa." Yuri Plisetsky was surprised to know that: "Why is that?"

"Kazakhstan is part of the Turkic Council. Thus, it is normal to see this to come. Turkey is the leading Turkic nation, as the Ottoman Empire was a Turkic empire, and Kazakhstan shares cultural connection with Turkey as well. That's why I take a drive from Algeria to Tunisia and now, I go to Libya. By motorbike."

"Очень интересно. Ты собираешься продолжить эту поездку?" ( _Very interesting. Are you gonna continue this trip?_ )

"Я совершенно не знаю, но совсем недавно правительство Турции выдает своим людям возможность не ездить в контролируемую Халифом Хафтар часть из-за его антитурецкой позиции." ( _I totally don't know, but just recently, the Turkish Government issues its people not to travel to Khalifa Haftar-controlled part, due to his anti-Turkish stance._ ) Otabek expressed: "Надеюсь, моя казахская идентичность поможет мне отличаться от нашего кузена." ( _I hope my Kazakh identity will help me differ from our cousin._ )

As such, Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin did spend times walking, but throughout in front of their eyes, a building was marked with a huge painting graffiti paper stated in both Arabic, Italian and English; with the image of Omar Mukhtar's brigade and the painting of Khalifa Haftar. They soon found out it was serious:

" _Death to Turkey, death to Erdoğan, the Turkish tyrant, butcher of Armenian Genocide, supporter of terrorism and instability in Libya. Join Khalifa Haftar, join the Libyan Army, join the Tobruk Government against these terrorists in Tripoli, Libya will prevail! Long live Libyan Revolution!_ "

Omar Mukhtar was a popular Libyan figure, and he is hailed as a national hero of Libya, regardless of any Governments. While Haftar is _de facto_ leader of Tobruk Libya.

"Oh dear …" Otabek and Yurio had learnt what would have to happen …

…

As for now, Liliana Kranjcar had not gotten out of her memoir of a handsome, charming Yuri Plisetsky appeared on her mind. But soon after, she was watched by …

"So, how did it go?"

"Erica?" Liliana was surprised: "It's … it's … fine …"

"Are you fallen in love with him?" The blonde long-haired girl, Erica, wondered funnily: "C'mon, say to me!"

"So, it is very surprising to see you fall in love to him." Another voice arrived to the ears of Liliana. This time, she was definitely …: "I don't think you should follow him."

Erica and Liliana just looked over her, and the girl, she was definitely …

"It's you again!" Liliana got even more startled, even she knew her. Her pink skirt even flew for a moment.

"Yes, I don't think you should be wondering with him." That's Haru. Her right hand was touching on her left hand, as she was also blushing a bit.

Meanwhile, another girl arrived, and …

"Just be serious, you are all fallen in love with this Russian guy right?"

She, wore a kind of white skirt and green camisole, asked the question. As she also saw Yuri Plisetsky on their night trip crossing through the border (surprisingly, no Algerian or Libyan border guards found them), she also developed some short of interests on Yurio.

Only Anna Fatima, the half Algerian-Ukrainian girl, felt strange that how did all four of them fall in love to Yuri Plisetsky, as she has, virtually, no interest on Yurio at all. And to notice, she carried a Koran, yet she didn't even bother wearing a hijab, because she loves preserving her youth and she didn't like prohibition.

…

In another unknown building, not far away from the mansion, two mysterious men spoke again.

"لذلك من المستغرب أن أرى الأجانب أيضا تظهر في سبها." ( _So surprising, I do see foreigners also appear in Sabha._ )

"هوة؟ لا احد يعرف ذلك من قبل! نحن ستعمل على أن تكون متأكدا مع ذلك؟ عموما، سبها هو أيضا مهمتنا تجارة الرقيق. السماح لهؤلاء الأجانب في قد قبض لنا في ورطة!" ( _Huh? Never know that before! Are we gonna be sure with that? Overall, Sabha is also our important slave trade. Letting these foreigners in may catch us into trouble!_ )

"سمعت أنهم سيذهبون إلى ربيع حار في مبنى قريب، قاعة المؤتمرات السابقة تحت القذافي عصر تحولت الآن إلى مركز الرياضة، هذه الليلة. يتم حراسة هذا المكان بعناية من قبل جنود هفتار ل." ( _I heard that they will go to a hot spring in a building nearby, the former Conference Hall under Gaddafi-era now converted into sport center, tonight. This place is carefully guarded by Haftar's soldiers._ )

"التالى؟" ( _And next?_ )

"لدي وظيفة للجيش الأخضر للقيام به." ( _I have a job for the Green Army to do._ )

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov took time to run on the desert with their camels. Same as Tom and Jerry gang, shortly referred as T&J gang.

"Hurry up! There must have a human settlement there! MOVE!"

As they were running, someone else watched them behind. They were covered by turbans, and they were very calm and professional fighters. With arms, one of them, the leader who held binoculars, just said on, in a weird language:

"We have guests in there. They are heading to Sabha."

"What should we do?"

"Let them go. Until then, we will wait until they approach."

"Do you really believe the prophecy is real?"

"I highly regard it. We do know that, they are our only choice."

They rode their camels away again, and they left. Something told them that …

…

#####

Sabha, Libya

In the street at that moment, Yurio and Otabek did pay posting photos, but they were smart enough not letting it into Instagram, Facebook and Twitter. Instead, they carefully took charge on it.

"Не слишком сложно, не так ли? Это довольно легко управлять несколько фотографий более." ( _Not too hard isn't it? It is quite easy to manage some photos over._ ) Yurio laughed with a passion.

"Ха, ты прибил его!" ( _Ha, you nailed it!_ ) Otabek responded.

As much as they were taking photographs in Sabha, they also avoided taking photo with Libyan soldiers guarding it. The red-black-green with the star and the crescent in the middle black color flag kept flying, where people were busy working onward.

Some people decided to sell out some of their stuffs, and they were also walking. However, Otabek and Yurio did find out there was a dark side inside, as he heard from some locals in some buildings around.

"This man, worth 50 dollars. Who want to acquire?"

"Me! Me!"

"And this girl is 60 dollars!"

"I buy it!"

This is very common, and they heard it so far.

Outside, Otabek just shook his head: "Slavery …" as he walked out. The problem in Libya is slavery. And he did see it from the core. Also, he did witness something behind the people's feeling in Sabha, most inhabitants there seemed to be … depressed.

"Yurio, I feel something very dark there. I guess we should get out of the city when we have a chance."

…

There was also a boy there, whom both Erica, Yuri and Liliana knew and met before. But, for Haru and Anna, they were, for the first time, to be aware of him.

He is a very tall person, black hair and, simply, just wanna be normal.

"My name is Godou Kusanagi. Nice to meet you guys!"

"Oh … my name is Haru …" Haru was a little shy again, as she wanted to meet Godou, but soon Anna stole her mark: "Hi, my name is Anna Fatima, I am from Algeria! Partly Ukrainian."

Anna shook Godou's hand quickly and she showed no problem on behaving friendly and charismatic attitude. Her friendly and beautiful Ukrainian blonde hair made her enough of power.

"Just be calm, Godou!"

"Alright, alright! I see it, I see it …" Godou specified this behavior of Anna, and Anna spoke out for Haru too: "She is Haru, full name is Haru Miura. She is … if I am not wrong, she is girlfriend of …"

"Stop it! I am not his girlfriend …" Haru argued with Anna: "This isn't …"

As from the kitchen inside, they were discussing until the door opened. Someone entered into the mansion. Soon, they soon found out, …

And on the faces of Erica, Liliana, Godou and Yuri, they had known them. Anna was a little surprised. However, for Haru … she was even more … startled.

These people, one blonde, one silver-haired, one with brown eyes. She knew them and her first words were …

"T … Tsu … Tsuna?"

…

Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike finally rounded up a man. This man had tried to run away from them, but he was captured in the desert. He had to surrender to avoid being killed. He was a Libyan, holding a Sudanese passport, so it was clear that he was an immigrant from Sudan to Libya. In his caravan, he carried tons of weapons from Sudan and Egypt to Libya, only to be discovered by the gang.

Kid can speak Arabic, a legacy of his war in Iraq, and so he used them, again, to convince this black guy, whom they discovered name from his passport, Ibrahim Ganeb:

"أسلحة؟ أين يتم نقل هذه الأسلحة إلى؟" ( _Weapons? Where are these weapons transporting to?_ )

"هذه هي أسلحة من السودان! من السودان! هم ينقلون إلى … أوه لا، أنا لا أعرف! انا لا اعرف! رجاء …" ( _These are weapons from Sudan! From Sudan! They are transporting to … oh no, I don't know! I don't know! Please …_ )

"الذي أعطاك هذه الأسلحة، قل لي اسم أولا!" ( _Who gave you these weapons, just tell me the name first!_ ) Dora-the-Kid tried to sue him over the owner of the weapons, but he only spoke that …

"أنا لا أعرف من يحصل عليه! فقط … هذه الأسلحة كانت من السودان، واشترى من قبل رجل غير معروف ذكر أن ذلك هو لحملة عسكرية من الجنرال حفتر. قالوا أنني يجب أن أحضر إلى سبها. انهم لا يتحدثون عن الوجهة الحقيقية!" ( _I don't know who get it! Just … these weapons were from Sudan, bought by an unknown man stated that the it is for a military campaign of General Haftar. They stated I must bring to Sabha. They don't speak about the real destination!_ )

… someone arrived and demanded him to send this to Sabha, but Sabha was not the destination. He didn't know where these weapons to go overall, even Kid repeatedly asked. Nikov requested Kiddo to translate to English, and Kid's explanation was only this word: "Sabha".

"(So, these weapons will go to Sabha, but as it is a temporary destination, it is unclear what would have to happen.)" Nikov silently claimed: "(There is something I have read about Libya, she hosts a mysterious treasure that could only be discovered by exposing it, when the mermaid jumps from the sea at the sunset. But it must be finished by a song …)"

From this, Dora-nikov quickly mentioned Park Bom. He had never forgotten his misfortune to finish Park Bom in Syria before, and he had taken this as an alarm, because from what he learned, Park Bom did mention to him before the fight with Nikov, Syria was just a test, and their real journey would be from Libya, in Fezzan. It seemed accurate.

Dora-the-Kid, realizing that Nikov had found, perhaps discovered it was something for a larger plan, something they didn't have enough knowledge to know. They had to use Ibrahim Ganeb.

Kid soon gave a task for Ganeb: "Go with us. You, lead us to Sabha! We will have a job!"

Ibrahim was too cowardice to do against them, nor even committing suicide, so he walked with them.

However, someone saw them from behind, but this time, it was a different person. The voice was also belonged to a woman, meant …

"They are back, this time have more companies. They are very stubborn, but I won't let you go easily."

…

…

…

#####

Tripoli, Libya

In the capital of Libya, somewhere at a small corner, a man, 51, strong and looked old with some black beard curbed down, beating another man. Following with him, was a group of his soldiers as well.

"أنا لا أفعل ذلك، من فضلك …" ( _I don't do that, please …_ ) the poor man begged him.

"كنت أحضر لهم هناك، وكنت تسبب بشكل غير مباشر هذه الحالة. وأنا لن تتسامح بعد الآن." ( _You brought them there, you indirectly caused this situation. And I won't tolerate it anymore._ ) he poured his angers to this young man, and finally, he took his favorite Italian pistol and aimed to him.

In spite of how many time this man begged for him, he shot 5 to 6 times, and the man fell down, no more voice or breathe from him. After that, he gave the gun to his subordinate.

"هذا هو الدرس لمن جلب هؤلاء الأوباش. سأقتل أي شخص يعصي طلبي. والآن، وتلك الحثالة يعودون مرة أخرى، ونحن بحاجة إلى تأخذ على محمل الجد. هل من شيء آخر؟" ( _This is the lesson for anyone who brought those bastards. I will kill anyone who disobeys my order. Now, as those scums are returning back, we need to take it seriously. Anything else?_ )

Under the circumstance, he and his men slowly walked away from the street where he executed his enemy, and he slowly appeared …

…

#####

Sabha, Libya

As such, Haru was surprised, and she …

"Gokudera! Tsuna! And even … Kyouko!"

"Haru?" Hayato found out, but he wasn't as much welcoming it: "So be it, right?"

"Oh …" Haru felt depressed a little, but Kyouko had to calm: "Just … we are all there, I am also surprised too, but we are all one clan, right?"

"And?" The voice of someone turned very cold: "So, who has I just met back, isn't it?"

Both Hayato Gokudera and Tsuna Sawada, they were startled, but behind them, later, showed … two men. Gokudera blew up immediately:

"Yuri Plisetsky!"

"And not very much short, Hayato Gokudera."

Both Yuri P. and Hayato G. met before in Japan, and they were not too much surprised over it. As such, Hayato and Yuri didn't enjoy much goodwill, as Hayato criticized Yurio for his "star behavior and no experience". Yurio stated that Hayato was an all-time rubbish in response.

They had never been enemy, but not friendly much.

Otabek Altin was surprised that Hayato did hold an enmity with Yuri Plisetsky, but Otabek had distanced it by just saying himself as Otabek Altin, and simply coworker with Yurio.

Even so, they simply just, didn't like each other.

For Godou, he just found that there were more boys in his age than anyone else. He just tried to mediate: "Okay, okay, we will stay there, eat lunch, then dinner, and at 8:00 P.M., we will go to hot spring, okay?"

Quietly, Otabek Altin suggested Yuri Plisetsky to join and quell the differences down, but something told that Yurio might not accept the offer, for some reason.

And …

…

…

…

…

…


	6. Sudden ambush

08:00 P.M.

Sabha, Libya

The city of Sabha fell into the night, as such, the girls announced that they would go to the only hot spring in the city, which was guarded by Libyan police and military, heavily.

But, inside this hot spring, named _the Japanese spring_ , because it is modeled after a typical Edo-era garden, was a true beauty of there. A very few destination that was still opening.

Before 2011, the hot spring was owned by Gaddafi, his family and where he often went to there with his Amazonian Guard. There were reports about his sexual abuses in the hot spring, before then, was named as _Gaddafi's eternal spring_ , in hoping that he would maintain eternally. Sexual abuses by him had been reported, but it was denied by him and his loyalists until he was killed. At the time the Libyan rebels laid siege, this was the few places in there protected and maintained by the NTC.

According from an old report of Mustafa Abdul Jalil, the hot spring "a hidden beauty of Libyan mermaid princess".

And the girls were there. Of course, both had even had Godou, Tsuna and Hayato. Otabek's feeling was right, Yuri Plisetsky had declined the offer. Therefore, Otabek had to wait outside. Otabek had tried to convince Yuri Plisetsky, but Yurio declined. Otabek understood and he would keep contact with Yuri.

…

Yuri Plisetsky left the mansion and locked the mansion. As it was already abandoned and just recently used by them as temporary, they would leave to go for another trip tomorrow.

But, Yuri Plisetsky, had already himself traveled without any helps, of course had more basic understandings than anyone else there, he clearly knew what to do over and over. He was trying to connect with some taxi there by waving hands, but it didn't work.

However, he found that there was something moving around, and his ears fully listened to these noise. They were …

… trucks! Trucks! There must have something to do with trucks! Yuri Plisetsky turned his eyes and discovered that, he must hide! He soon ran into another house, where they hadn't closed the door and sought refuge for a moment, only to discover that …

… these trucks, carrying men, weapons, arms and ammunitions. They could not understand how.

"Черт возьми! Никогда не думал, что есть …" ( _Damn it! Never thought there are …_ )

Under the nightfall in this small city of Sabha, Yurio could not expect he must have to face these. What was something behind? Under the fallen night, why was that?

…

#####

 _Libyan-Sudanese border …_

"So, these are our soldiers, Mr. Magdy."

"Beshim, we have dealt together, worked together and, laughed together. Why not?"

"Especially when taking the fact these Chinese are too stupid to discover where are we."

They, again! Two people that behind the attack in Xi'an, had managed to escape to Libya via. Sudan. Two terrorists! But they were informed carefully.

"Well said, Reşit and Beshim, but I must warn you, the Chinese are gonna dispatch a military force to Libya. After the capture of a Burmese drug lord in 2011 under Chinese pressure, China has started to exert their military capability and has recently sent their troops abroad. I had to drive attention away upon Omar al-Bashir's meeting with Chinese Ambassador, to help you escape."

"Damn. What is their real object?" Reşit questioned.

"They are targeting not just two of you. They are looking to another person, my partner, and also, my friend. Protect him!" Mohammed Magdy had warned them: "And kill all Chinese if they comes."

"We're aware. And … do not forget the CIA, those American rats … are everywhere, too."

"Just kill them!" Magdy suggested: "CIA, China, both are your enemies now."

"Alhamidullah, Magdy. We will meet again."

Then, they traveled into a truck that owned by Sudanese military, and they went away from the border …

…

#####

Sabha, Libya

 _Japanese spring …_

At the hot spring, in one of the hot spring pool, Kyouko sat down and rested there, resulting with warm water covering her.

"It is a bit different, but in there, I found that, this is good."

"Sure, Kyouko. It is amazing and there is nothing to discuss. In fact, there is nothing to deny how wonderful the hot spring can be." Claimed Haru: "I also found it is a place where we can get relax over."

"So I guess we are quite happy overall." Anna spoke out: "Just leave that, Yuri Plisetsky when talking about going to the hot spring, tended to be conservative and he didn't join. Was he psychopath?"

"Isn't important, most times he didn't care. He has often thought like a different person. He is arrogant, he is brilliant, overproud of his skating records. I ranked him a little that." Haru spoke out: "But, sometimes, he behaves at least, like a normal man."

"Is this too harsh?" Erica asked: "How much? Yuri Plisetsky overall is a very charming man."

"That's why I see him a bit different. You know, he is from Russia. I am a Japanese girl. It is hard to see how common between a Russian man and a Japanese girl can be like." Again, Haru seemed to have some criticisms on Yurio while she was in the hot spring: "He has also rarely taken words on how we developed. Only in the last moment, he began to care, but, then he differed from me, he split. I did miss him, and still, I do keep … respecting him, though, for his achievements."

"So, I thought you do care much on Tsuna and Hayato …" Kyouko just got a little surprise a bit: "But now I know you also have interest on him, too. I mean, Yuri Plisetsky."

"Yes, do you forget the time we studied with Yuri Plisetsky together? He did, and I did feel the same, but our connection wasn't strong enough. And I hope he could continue his path, without me." Haru claimed: "I just didn't need him anyway."

"Yet, you still can't stop loving. That's how we, Italians, think over romance." Erica proudly marked: "I am from Italy, and I would love to continue seeing what is a romantic story like."

"Yes, with the city of Venice, right?" Liliana laughed a little: "Keep dreaming. Oh, it is truly romantic!"

"Hahaha …" the girls together laughed.

…

Meanwhile, on the other side, Hayato remarked his words on Yuri to Tsuna and Godou.

"This guy is an asshole. I don't need him, anyway, anywhere."

"I think … I think he is very good though …" Tsuna tried to calm.

"Oh yeah? Have he ever suffered the tragedy of losing a mother like me? He never understands it. I know everytime that he was trying to be rude rather than being honest. I don't even bother on, otherwise I would blow him up!" Hayato continued criticize Yurio: "He is star of everyone, but not mine!"

"I understand why you dislike him, but Yuri Plisetsky, if he is arrogant, then why he accepted to take care on the people there, even cooked for them at noon? There is no reason why should we hate him. Even, I also respect his basic understanding and he is much resilient on this case." Tsuna didn't totally agree with Hayato: "He may not be awesome, but he is human, and he knows us as well."

"I respect his copartner, Otabek, though." Hayato had his words: "I have prayed not to meet a hostile Yuri Plisetsky, because I respect his charisma in the ice. But his arrogant is impossible to be excluded."

Just for that, Godou suggested Hayato Gokudera and Yuri Plisetsky to have more times understanding themselves. However, Yuri P. rarely shows his emotions and motives once he talks to another person unless if this person is trustworthy, proven from the talk with Otabek Altin that suggested Tsuna and Godou to realize how it could affect Yurio.

…

As outside the hot spring, Libyan guards held the hot spring. As such, Otabek Altin was not inside, he drove his motorbike again, just to stay in a nearby house. He knew what to do. After resettling in here, he befriended immediately with a local old man.

Otabek just calmed himself, sat down in a chair with the old man … until …

He took the telephone, realizing that Yuri Plisetsky was calling him. He immediately responded, only to find out …

…

…

…

…

…

"What?"

Yuri Plisetsky only sent to him a ton of photo, showing that a group of truck driving. From what Yurio sent and informed, Otabek soon noticed the last words Yurio could manage before he covered himself again …

"Скажите им, чтобы оставить горячий источник, сейчас! Защитите их любой ценой!" ( _Tell them to leave the hot spring, now! Protect them by all cost!_ )

Otabek's face turned fully from quiet into serious. His eyes moved into the nearby hot spring …

…

"S*t!" Yuri Plisetsky had to run and tried to see what was the reason behind these trucks' arrival. He was unclear of their motives, but he suspected his friends would be in danger. He sensed the smell well for a skater.

He ran fast enough, as two mysterious men also appeared in front of him. No hesitation, Yuri Plisetsky halted his run, because he found their actions were deeply, if not saying, very dark.

"They must have been there. I won't run too far. Let's see what's going on."

…

After all, the caravan headed to Sabha. That was due to the Sudanese guy, Ibrahim Ganeb, incapability to go through the desert. Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike must have wished for a better guide.

"Damn … f*ktard …"

Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike all aimed their angers on Ibrahim. Ibrahim stated he was not aware with it at all, both in Arabic only and still Arabic. That said, it still didn't satisfy anybody there.

Kiddo even glared his eyes on him, and then pushed him go into the city. His point of anger had reasons. And he was not wrong overall.

"GET US IN, THEN GET OUT!"

They entered to Sabha, where they found to be …

…

Near the hot spring, these soldiers, under the command of a mysterious person, pointed on the hot spring and the current Libyan flag, which glaring eyes …

"بسم الله، سنقوم بواجبنا، لاستعادة الجماهيرية، واستعادة الأمة الخضراء. عاشت ليبيا الخضراء! تعيش الجماهيرية العربية الليبية! يعيش المقاومة الخضراء!" ( _Bismillah, we will fulfill the duty, to retake the Jamahiriya, restore the Green nation. Long live Green Libya! Long live the Libyan Arab Jamahiriya! Long live Green Resistance!_ )

"ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"الغاز هذه الفئران، عبيد الناتو!" ( _Gas these rats, slaves of NATO!_ )

"ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"وسوف نحرر سيف الإسلام القذافي، ومسؤولين سابقين آخرين في القذافي. سوف نستعيد مرتبة الشرف من أجل ليبيا الخضراء!" ( _We will free Saif al-Islam Gaddafi, and other former Gaddafi officials. We will restore the honors of the fallens for Green Libya!_ )

"ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"شرف القائد الأخوي للثورة! الشرف إلى ليبيا! الشرف للشعب الليبي!" ( _Honor to the Brotherly Leader of the Revolution! Honor to Libya! Honor to Libyan people!_ )

" **ALLAHU AKBAR!** "

As such, these soldiers, clearly recognized with their green turbans, green hats, or even green clothes, made them become … commons.

The Green Army!

So, perhaps they were aiming to … They had mortars, and grenades, they were …

…

…

…

…

…


	7. Gaddafi loyalists

The mortar fired … and …

…

…

…

" **BOOM!** "

…

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov after carried the camel caravan, confiscated weapons and they gave all four others, Tom, Spike, Jerry and Butch to examine freely. Before doing that, they had resettled in a garage took over 500 meters to the hot spring.

"Now, with these weaponry located there, I am not certain what would have gone to do. They spoke that these weapons would be there, but as a temporary destination, I suppose it would be to Tripoli or Sirte."

"That Ibrahim Ganeb himself is no more but a fool, but who wanted such a person like him to do this, I don't know."

They spoke in the garage where they were checking weapons. Nikov soon found out with Jerry that, these were mostly AKs, sniping guns, anti-tank bazookas, RPGs, as well as grenades, mostly manufactured in Russia, North Korea, Ukraine, Serbia, China, Egypt, Iran, Belarus and Sudan.

Some mine detectors and small arms were even found to be manufactured in Vietnam, Bulgaria, Croatia and Poland, which shown that this person must have very carefully prepared.

"Damn it! I don't know how able these weapons, but this guy is a mastermind. Definitely the Colonel!" Kid pointed on the most suspected one.

"(And moreover, most weapons were all manufactured in Sudan, Russia and China. How could someone obtain so many weapons like that?)" Nikov, who is Russian himself, also could not hold this difficult emotion: "One person cannot handle all of these, but three people will be able to do."

"Then, what?" Tom wondered how could it happen, then they heard about explosions outside.

"BOOM!"

Both six men, or said, two robot-cats, two cats, one mouse and one bulldog, ran out. From the garage, they found out from the sky, smoke was flying on and on. Must be a stressful moment for them.

"S*t …"

…

The attack had begun! These bombardments by mortars of the Green Army opened fires into the Government's Army that guarding the hot spring.

In the Libyan National Army's side, they had to run immediately …

"هو كمين! نحن يجري كمين!" ( _It is an ambush! We are being ambushed!_ )

The bombardment definitely proved one thing: they were totally aware with the LNA's position. The Green Army, built upon the arms and weapons totally imported from Sudan, Russia and China as well as smuggled from Turkey and Italy, took position and soon ambushed the LNA. One of them, unveiled to be a young man with short-black haired, measured about the level of success.

"وسوف يكون النجاح. لن يكون هناك خيار ثان، وسوف نقوم بتنظيف هذه الفئران بعيدا عن ليبيا." ( _It will be a success. There will be no second option, and we will clean these rats away from Libya._ )

His army, raising the green flag used under Gaddafi-era, kept bombing the position of the LNA, causing several damages. As such, while they were very patient and waiting for the opportunity, two men behind them, who, perhaps, had provided them these weaponry, had their views …

"كم يجب أن نثق في هؤلاء الموالين للقذافي؟" ( _How much should we trust these Gaddafi loyalists?_ )

"أنا لا أثق بهم. هذه الأوباش الخضراء عطشان من السلطة. تماما مثل الراحل معمر القذافي، وأنها لا ترغب في تطوير أي شيء لمشروع أكبر. وفي الوقت نفسه، أنا أبحث عن هدف آخر، وأنها هي العقبة الرئيسية بالنسبة لنا." ( _I don't trust them. These Green bastards are thirsty of power. Just like late Muammar Gaddafi, they don't want to develop anything for a greater project. Meanwhile, I'm looking for a further goal, and they are the main obstacle for us._ )

"ألم يكن لديك علاقات جيدة مع معمر القذافي في ذلك الوقت؟" ( _Didn't you have good relations with Muammar Gaddafi back then?_ )

"كان أبي وأنا موالين، ولكن بعد ذلك انشق، وانضم إلى القوات الثورية الليبية. القذافي اعدم والدي على النقيض من بلدي انشقاق والتنديد ضد طغيان القذافي. أنا لا أغفر أبدا أي من أفراد عائلة القذافي وحتى متعاطفيه." ( _My dad and I used to be loyalists, but then I defected, joined the Libyan Revolutionary Forces. Gaddafi executed my father in contrast to my defection and denounce against Gaddafi's tyranny. I never forgive any Gaddafi family members and even his sympathizers._ )

One of two men crushed the stone on his hand, showing how much he hated the Gaddafi family. He had a lot of memoir with his family, because backed on the past, he loved them so much. But after he defected to anti-Gaddafi army, Gaddafi executed nearly entire of his family, regardless of genders, ages or positions. This deepened his enmity against entire of Gaddafi family, and he had used the tragedy to carry many assassination attempts. Many former Gaddafi officials or, Gaddafi supporters, were killed by him.

However, what he had done later remained a question … while his subordinate seemed to be scared of him.

…

…

…

#####

Tripoli, Libya

In an unknown destination a night, in Tripoli, there was a house that totally turned off the light. Nothing much …

… except, behind this window, there was another light. But not house lights overall.

This man looked upon the profile in the computer, where he used computer to discover some secret profile. In there, he clicked into the page "Colonel".

In there, he carefully watched a video, where it showed something behind between the Colonel and some mysterious guys wearing in blacks. As such, he soon felt dissatisfaction on him, because he knew what had gone wrong in the video. The video, portrayed a secret meeting between _the Colonel_ and a group of black people with jihad flag, gathered for a military aid and deal, to takeover Libya, must have something to do with him.

"لذلك، أنت الشيطان الذي هو على استعداد لبيع الروح لداعش. لقد جعلت هذا الخطأ مرة واحدة، وأتساءل، كيف يمكن أن تقع على نفس الطريق ... لن يكون هناك رحمة، ولكن يمكنني بالتأكيد تجعلك تنتظر حتى حكم الله أن يأتي." ( _So, you are a devil who is willing to sell soul to Daesh. I have once made that mistake, and I wonder, how can you fall on the same path ... There will be no mercy, but I can surely make you wait until the judgment of Allah to come._ )

He soon closed the computer, and, he left. Nobody knew who was he, nor even his identity. But just one thing, he had known it all.

#####

Sabha, Libya

 _Japanese spring …_

The hot spring went under siege totally scared the girls and even the boys. Tsunayoshi soon felt nervous: "Hayato! Godou! How long can we stay there? Because there is a lot of noise there."

As Hayato tried to count the time, a mortar rocket fell right near their bath, and blasted. Luckily, none of them were killed because it wasn't close to them. Godou yelled: "LEAVE THIS PLACE! AND DON'T STAY THERE!"

…

In the girls' one, thing was even more nervous. Erica was the first to run, followed by Kyoko, Anna and Yuri. The only thing covered to all six girls was their towels.

"Quick! We can't stay here any longer! We are under threat!"

"Then we must have to gather somewhere!" Anna yelled: "We are yet to die so early!"

They soon ran into the door of the hot spring bath, where a lot of Libyan soldiers running repeatedly to battle and combat their enemy. Gun fires opened everywhere and they had to run into the woman's room, the only option to keep them alive.

Amidst the fighting, the boys also took shelters in the dressing room, which allowed them time to change their clothes. Tsuna, Hayato and Godou, they were all moving out from being … empty into covering themselves. At least, they wore like typical teenagers. Tsuna with shirt, Hayato was more European while Godou was like a high school guy. They didn't have any significant weapons outside their own abilities themselves, thus if they had to battle these men with guns or mortars, they would be killed. They chose to stay, as the bombardment continued.

The girls, they were not fast enough so they chose woman's toilet …

…

" **جنود القذافي، هجوم** **!** " ( _ **Soldiers of Gaddafi, attack!**_ )

They all together ran out from a nearby hill. So, the hill near the hot spring was chosen as a destination to launch an attack, because it did have some small forest, mostly bamboos, to cover, they surprisingly ambushed the Libyan Army defending the hot spring. Exchanging gunfires began.

Some of Libyan Army soldiers came and shot on them. These Green attackers suffered at least 2 killed. In response, they shot down at least 3 soldiers of the LNA. The gun fires continued.

"إرسال المزيد من الرجال! نحن يجري كمين!" ( _Send more men! We are being ambushed!_ )

The commander, a 45 years old man, with the name Manukri, of the Libyan National Army defending the spring called for an emergency, citing that a lot of Gaddafi loyalists were invading the city. It became an urgent decision.

"ونحن يجري كمين! القذافي الموالين يغزو سبها!" ( _We are being ambushed! Gaddafi loyalists are invading Sabha!_ )

…

"ماذا تعني؟ على الأقل ساعة واحدة؟ لا يمكن أن يكون أسرع؟" ( _What do you mean? At least one hour? Can't it be faster?_ )

…

The argument turned out to be very dangerous! The commander, Mr. Manukri, felt depressed that at least one hour next, reinforcement might be deployed. In this mean time, losing the hot spring would eventually pave way for Gaddafi loyalists to retake Sabha.

…

Yuri Plisetsky finally reached Otabek Altin after they found each other in a house, closed due to exchange firing.

"Отабек! Теперь я ничего не могу сказать, но с тобой все в порядке." ( _Otabek! I cannot say anything else now, but you are okay._ )

"Я должен был знать об этом раньше." ( _I should have been aware with it earlier._ )

"Это нормально. Проблема в том, что город не безопасен в настоящее время. Вы правы, Отабек. Город почувствовал что-то ненормальное от начала." ( _That's fine. The problem is the city not safe currently. You are right, Otabek. The city has sensed something abnormal from beginning._ )

Yuri Plisetsky felt that Otabek Altin should have been cautious, and quickly, he soon asked Otabek again:

"Вы видите Хару?" ( _Do you see Haru?_ )

"Нет, и даже ее друзья. Я не вижу их будет теперь." ( _No, and not even her friends. I don't see them going out now._ )

As such, Yurio looked upon the situation, he found the attack on the hot spring had run into a higher level, when some Green soldiers entered in, meaning that … they would be shot anytime.

Given from the experience that Otabek did tell outside the street at morning that, the Gaddafi loyalists were noted for their brutality and hostility, a trait ingrained into them by the Gaddafi family before, Yuri P. decided to rush safety, and ran into there. He did have power, but he had not unveiled it.

Before he ran, he talked to Otabek.

"Otabek?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep everyone safe. I will rush inside."

"Careful, my friend."

…

Kid and Nikov finally discovered the hill, where a lot of bamboo covering over and over. Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike rushed into the bamboo hill, which was small but at least full enough for them to stay.

When Kid and Nikov ran, they soon heard the words even louder, bigger and stronger, with a stronger and aggressive, they sensed definitely right 100%.

"Here we are!"

"(I guess Gaddafi loyalists had planned for the attack. Long than we ever expected to speak over, this is seemed to be operated very well.)"

"How should we deal with them?"

"(When I traveled to Libya in 2009, I did meet the Libyan Army, back then, under Gaddafi. These men were trained with full morale, and very aggressive, despite lacked modern weapons. As I remember, most weapons were imported from Russia, China and Pakistan.)"

"So they weren't hesitated to use violence and oppression. That explained why these soldiers attacked its civilians in 2011." Kid spoke as they were hanging themselves behind. Jerry, Tom, Spike and Butch with weapons, mostly guns, filled with the thirst to fire their enemies, pushed up and pointed on.

"We should butcher all of them." Tom spoke out. But Kid showed his hand, stated out: "Don't do this too fast. We need a surprise element. I don't know if they have any reinforcement or not."

"So what should we do?" Jerry demanded to do this: "How about throwing grenades?"

"Could be." Kid appreciated Jerry's brilliance: "Hope that Doraemon will see not all mouses are evil, with the example of Jerry."

Spike delivered to them grenades, green grenades, as presents and Nikov used the opportunity. He counted on the number: "(1, 2, and …)"

At the hill, and behind these Green soldiers, Nikov and Kiddo slowly acted.

"Take this, Gaddafi's rats."

Grenades, at least 2 grenades, one were thrown near these soldiers taking mortars and one fell into the ammos, and lucky for Kid and Nikov, none of these Gaddafi loyalists were aware of it. And just for a wait, they were …

…

…

…

" **BOOM!** "

"AHHH!"

" **هو كمين** **!** " ( _ **IT'S AN AMBUSH!**_ )

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "

It exploded! These green soldiers guarding the mortar team were surprised with the ambush. They were totally no aware with the sudden appearance of the T&J gang, Kid and Nikov, until …

"Blam! Blam! Blam!"

"شخص ما يهاجمنا من الخلف! محزر!" ( _Someone is attacking us from behind! Alert!_ )

"Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!"

Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike showed up and fired on them. Despite outnumbered the American gang, these Green soldiers were totally shocked and being under prepared, so they were all killed. At least 15 of them were found dead after the sudden ambush. It happened too fast.

"Hahahahaha …"

Kid laughed, after seeing them. Tom, Butch and Spike looked over and examined their bodies, only to find out that …

"Hey, I grab a photo! From one soldier and totally a different than any other soldiers, which mostly obtained Gaddafi's portraits."

In the body of this man, a soldier when they killed him, they soon discovered that he was a captain of the mortar squad when the ambush happened. Furthermore, the picture drew out … a different impression …

"Huh? Who is that guy?"

The photo he grabbed portrayed another man, whom he looked young and charming appearance, but still, the Arabic sign Dora-the-Kid read, perhaps … surprised him more …

"This man … he is …"

…

As for the people inside, Green soldiers, loyalists of Gaddafi, entered into the hot spring after cleansed almost of LNA troops. There were so many deaths, including Cap. Manukri, killed when trying to abandon position. However, fierce firing still went on as Gaddafi loyalists kept encounter soldiers of Libyan National Army.

"نحن ننتصر! إن شاء الله، الأب، أنا استعادة شرف لك!" ( _We are winning! Inshallah, father, I am restoring the honor of yours!_ )

He then ordered a loyalist to go inside the hot spring, and they had no reason to deny a celebration, citing it "the first step to restore the proud Jamahiriya". As such, they were ready for a party …

"Blam! Blam!"

…

…

…

…

…

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

All of these Green soldiers were shocked that, there was a blood type, and … the only a body of this man flying and touched on the ground. Behind his body, a grip of red color slowly existed in the wall at the right, as he was going left. It was a stressful moment because they didn't expect for that.

"Huh?"

And, a boy walked out. He went by the exit door and he soon showed up. He, with enormous power, came closer to them from left to in front of themselves. They could not be careless anymore.

Ultimately, he spoke out, and he unveiled himself as …

"Who the hell … are you?" The opposite man, who was clearly older and more jackass, asked.

"It isn't important. Just few words: stay away from them!"

"Stupid cunt, you think … you can defeat us?" he soon gave a device: "Give up, or our men won't let you have a nice sleep."

"Try it." His eyes turned up. With the tiger, all black and blonde hair, he was actually …

… Yuri Plisetsky!

His voice turned to these Green soldiers, who themselves had at least 20 of them inside. They felt a strong pressure in deep, because of him. Yuri Plisetsky appeared fearlessly against them.

As they started to aim on him, Plisetsky seemed to have something take on, he wasn't scared at all …

"Stay back, you little bastard!"

And, as the AKs were ready to aim and shoot, suddenly …

…

…

"Blam! Blam! Blam!"

Three Green soldiers fell down. And then, they had to turn back, but they kept getting taken down. None of them were able to detect who was firing upon them.

Meanwhile, their number reduced sharply. Began feeling scared, soon after, this man, wearing the military uniform used under Gaddafi-era, shouted big:

"JUST REMEMBER ME, I WILL BE BACK SOON! WAIT AND SEE!"

He disappeared by just showing the hand and he soon waged around the body. Just did it once, and soon he went away, faded like had never been there.

… and …

Yuri Plisetsky's ability went faded when the last soldier fell down. He was a little shocked to see a man who could just use his hand and wave for just once then turned invisible in front of them. This must have affected Yurio a lot, especially after his return from the Ice Kingdom and obtained Bahamut power himself few months ago.

"Who the hell can manage to do such a thing? I have never seen anyone who is able to do this so long."

Meanwhile, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike, definitely, they were the first to enter in, together with Kid and Nikov, saw into the whole building total damages and nearly destructions. They could not believe it, especially dead bodies around them were many.

"Oh damn it mother …" Butch was shocked.

But even more, they soon recognized a person standing there, was …

"Wait, you … Yuri Plisetsky?"

"Dora-the-Kid?" Yurio was also surprised as well. On the same time, Otabek Altin arrived … with entire of Libyan National Army's reinforcement.

Kid and Nikov did have their interests. Same as others, but they had not encountered two people, who disappeared before they came. The third one, disappeared before the gang came, only Yuri Plisetsky knew.

…

From the desert, on the same night, few hours after the battle, a man running away from it. With turban on head, he was trying hard to run away from the city.

…

…

…

"إلى أين أنت ذاهب، إبراهيم؟" ( _Where are you going, Ibrahim?_ )

Ibrahim Ganeb! On the night, he met two men. The voice surely proved they had been among the Green Army before they left. One of them kept telling to Ibrahim:

"وأتساءل من الذي يمكن أن يقود هؤلاء الأمريكيين إلى المدينة ونصب كمينا للجيش الأخضر. مضحك جدا في الواقع." ( _I wonder who could lead those Americans to the city and ambush the Green Army. Very funny indeed._ )

"لم أفعل ذلك! حاولوا إجبارني واضطررت إلى استخدام الحيل لجعلها صعبة على الرغم من … من فضلك لا تؤذيني …" ( _I didn't do that! They tried to force me and I had to use tricks to make hard on them though … please don't hurt me …_ )

"بغض النظر عن ما، فإنها لا تزال وصلت إلى هناك في الوقت المحدد. لذلك، وهذا يمكن أن تحسب، لا تؤذي، أليس كذلك؟" ( _No matter what, they still arrived there on time. So, this could be counted as, don't hurt, right?_ )

"ماذا تعني؟" ( _What do you mean?_ )

This mysterious man showed up his pistol and aimed on him: "أنت غير مجدية بالنسبة لي. لا شيء يستحق بعد الآن." ( _You are useless for me. Nothing worth anymore._ )

"No!" Ibrahim tried to beg for pardon but then the pistol fired out and at the darkness of Saharan desert, he fell into the ground without even a speech. Then, behind Ibrahim's, another person met him as well. This time …

He came out with a criticism:

"ماذا تفعل؟ هل انت غبي؟" ( _What are you doing? Are you stupid?_ )

"يجب أن لا تسأل هذا السؤال، وأنا أعلم أنه أعمق مما كنت، ابن القذافي، السيد محمد أبو القذافي!" ( _You should not ask this question, I know it deeper than you, son of Gaddafi, Mr. Mohammed Abu Gaddafi!_ ) This man soon spoke out the name, with little light. It was Mohammed Gaddafi, son of Gaddafi. With a charming appearance like a Hollywood movie star, he came out, just black hair made different.

"لماذا يجب أن تقتله؟ أنا لا حاجة له رغم ذلك." ( _Why should you kill him? I do need him though._ )

"تذكر، أنا السيطرة على الأسلحة الخاصة بك الصفقات، وعليك أن تعتمد على لي. دون لي، المقاومة الخضراء لن البقاء على قيد الحياة، على أي حال! قد تشعر بالندم مرة واحدة قطع المساعدات لجيشك الأخضر الحبيب!" ( _Remember, I control your weapon trades, and you have to rely on me. Without me, the Green Resistance won't survive, anyway! You might feel regret once I cut aids for your beloved Green Army!_ )

"نحن كل من الليبيين، يجب أن تحترم التقدير الذي أعطيتك. تذكر من الذي جندك هناك؟ أنا! بدون لي، سوف تكون شيئا! لا تنسوا سيف الإسلام القذافي في السجن! وقال انه سوف يكون العمل معك بمجرد أن تحرره من السجن." ( _We are both Libyans, you should respect the appreciation I gave you. Remember who had recruited you there? Me! Without me, you will be nothing! Do not forget Saif al-Islam Gaddafi in prison! He will have business with you once I free him from prison._ )

After that, Mohammed quietly watched his back, where two mysterious men stood on. They demanded Mohammed one thing: wait until they found the new report. Mohammed just left, as one of two mystery men grew angry on him …

When Mohammed already stayed far away, the mysterious man's hand turned icy …

"كان يجب أن يكون قتله الآن!" ( _I should have killed him right now!_ )

Meanwhile, as he was there, he received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Man … I've been back. With another friend. Do you remember me?" this voice was …

"Oh boy, welcome back. When will you meet in the desert? Tomorrow, my deputy will be there and they will carry you. I can't go back before 07:00 P.M., can you wait?"

"Sure, my brother, sure. Inshallah, we are waiting."

Then, he stopped the phone call, and requested him to go back …

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Marrakech, Morocco

In the city of Marrakech, where many tourists coming to enjoy the oldness of the city, Marrakech is worth for tourists.

But, in somewhere unknown, there was a voice …

…

"I have made formal contacts with both Abubakar Shekau and Mokhtar Belmokhtar. Right now, I am wary about our own survival there. The instabilities of Nigeria, Libya, Sudan, Niger and Mali provide for us more opportunities. My business has suffered losses so much, since the Australian situation."

"Mister, we know, you know, I know. These bastards are sending force around the world and they are butchering us. The United States, the global leader of these infidels, will be our primary target first."

"Yes, but recently, the bombing of Xi'an in China provoked the other giant to take part in. It is not a good way to do."

"So? We'll continue it. Even China participates or not. We live in secret, they don't know us. But we know them."

"But that isn't forever. We are not alone this time. If we can't take it seriously, even in the brightest circumstance, we will have to retreat."

"We will never fear. We have fought against stronger enemies, the Americans, and even the Russians, and they still fail to defeat us. Why should be afraid of the Chinese?"

"If I am not wrong, you are from Pakistan, right?"

"Yes, we are from Pakistan, we are Pakistanis. And, we hate China. The rubbish Pakistani Government propaganda portrays China like a hero and good man, while they commit unlimited genocide against our brothers. We should discover it immediately."

"So how long can you cover it?"

"As long as it provides a safe gate."

"Then let's fight. We have nothing to fear now."

There was something behind them. Perhaps …

… a common ground.

#####

Khyber Pakhtunwa, Pakistan

Again, in the remote mountain of Khyber Pakhtunwa, where is no authority imposed, tribalism still lives long.

And this is where the terrorists hiding long. Repeatedly raided by U.S. drones, they have to live with secret.

However, again, Walid Hussain Hamdani, the man who owned the photo, stood again. This time, he had received the new from there.

"نو، دا هغه څه دي چې موږ مو ترلاسه کړي دي. په ژیان کې بمبارۍ د چین دولت هڅولی چې د نړۍ نورو برخو ته د سرتیرو د لیږلو پیل وکړي چیرته چې دا د ترهګرۍ سره د مبارزې لپاره شک لري." ( _So, this is what we have just received. The bombing in Xi'an had encouraged the Government of China to begin dispatching troops to other parts of the world where it was suspected to hosting terrorism._ )

"موږ باید ډیر ناوخته روژه ونیسو. دا یو فرصت دی چې د چين د کمزورتيا رسوا. ډیری کلونه د امریکایانو سره جګړه زموږ ځواک خورا ډیر کړی دی." ( _We should act fast before too late. It is an opportunity to expose the weakness of China. Many years fighting the Americans have exhausted our power much._ )

Walid Hussein Hamdani looked into the Pakistani military personnel, who himself is now a promoted Lieutenant. This man, remained unknown, spoke that to Hamdani. Hamdani thanked his devout supports, but remained cautious:

"مونږ به. مګر دا سم وخت نه دی. موږ اړتیا لرو چې د هریو څخه مخکې د یو چا د ضایع کولو مخکې هیر وټاکو." ( _We shall. But this is not the right time. We need to expose the diamond before someone grabs over._ )

The Lieutenant then gave him a ton of money, which was mostly illegal money. Both were printed in Chinese yuan, to handle instead. Increasing Chinese soft power made Chinese money become a valuable option …

…

#####

Beijing, China

"总理，他们比我们想象的要聪明。他们来过苏丹，但不是来喀土穆的。相反，他们降落在恩图曼，后来偷偷运到利比亚。" ( _Premier, they are smarter than we expected. They had come to Sudan, but not in Khartoum. Rather, they landed in Omdurman and later secretly transported to Libya._ )

The Premier took a slap on his own face. He could not believe it. However, the General Director of China's MSS later calmed him down, and said that they would get them.

However, one of them then discovered a report from the Embassy of China in Sudan: "总理，我们的大使发出警告说，苏丹政府有人在利比亚与恐怖分子合作。最近，他在喀土穆和苏丹达尔富尔的一些人的行为中注意到了这一点。" ( _Premier, our Ambassador has issued a warning that there is someone in the Sudanese Government working with the terrorists in Libya. He has noticed from several actions of some people, recently, in Khartoum and Darfur._ )

He and the Director went to receive the letter and they were allowed to see some of these reports, which only belonged to the Embassy. They accessed with it and finally, they found that …

…

…

…

"这一次，我们不能容忍它。" ( _This time, we won't tolerate it._ )


	8. Chapter 4

As such, Yuri Plisetsky met the gang, again, this time, with a huge surprise. Dora-the-Kid didn't understand how could they cross through the border between Algeria and Libya.

"Hey, how could you … pass through … the border between Algeria … and Libya?"

"That's a secret, but I think you are not alone." Yurio showed his coldness: "You know that, right?"

"Oh, damn, where is Haru and the other girl … what's her name?" Kid asked, only to miss a person.

"She is Anna." Yurio coldly answered.

"Ah, yes. Anna and Haru. What are the differences anyway?" Dora-the-Kid didn't like that story much, and he seemed to be very dissatisfied with the appearance of Yuri Plisetsky here …

"You should better leave the question when I started to focus." Yuri Plisetsky turned his back and went checking on every rooms inside there. He didn't have time. As such, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike took arms and looked inside, where so many bodies were found. Destruction inside was serious.

And when he entered to the woman's room, he found that the door was collapsed. This meant he might see what the women doing, and he looked from another corner.

Pressed inside the wall, he was aware of the fact and he looked on them. His eyes looked on the people from the room, where the girls had taken their clothes and changed to suit them. As for this, Yuri Plisetsky decided to wait, at least, few seconds.

After one minute, Yuri Plisetsky quietly walked away from the room, and he went to the door outside. Upon that, Dora-nikov asked what happened, and Yurio said, they were all fine. Which mean, they agreed. Only … to a little bit, they would soon see more people …

… and even Otabek Altin arrived, which Nikov saw all. Both the T&J gang claimed that they saw no one but at least fewer than 15 to survive, including all of Yuri Plisetsky's companions. Otabek Altin didn't involve, anyway and he survived without a doubt.

…

They were all surprised, except Yurio …

…

…

* * *

#####

Next day

08:00 A.M.

Sabha, Libya

The Libyan military was dispatched and they soon closed the hot spring for reparation. Inside, a strongman, a deputy, arrived into the city. This man, tall, red haired and covered with an Iranian-made coat, walked inside.

"Haha …"

He was a very tall person. And his name? Dora-the-Kid soon met him and he unveiled his identity.

"My name is Watassim Abderrahmane, temporary military Governor of Fezzan region."

"Mr. Watassim. My name is Kid. I am American."

"Glad to meet you, American friend. I have learnt English when I was in Britain. Are your companions also Americans?"

"Mostly. There is a Russian, but perhaps more accurately, Russian-American."

"Hahaha … what happened yesterday was terrible, and we won't tolerate it again."

The troops, dispatched from a nearby military base, was sent under decree of the Tripoli-based Government, which was also supported by the opposite Government in Tobruk.

Watassim, a 40 years old man who was still look younger than his age, didn't satisfy with it. He could not expect such a thing …

"I cannot believe it … Gaddafi loyalists ambushed the hot spring. They had killed at least 25 men. Perhaps without your helps, we could have lost it."

"They are annoying, friend. But we can confirm that they are not the only one. There must be more Gaddafi supporters, it is, just, uncertain."

"We'll see if this is real or not. But rumors about Gaddafi's return are common in Tripolitania and Fezzan. We're wary that if we can't restore stability, the longer these Green loyalists will be stronger."

Meanwhile, Yuri Plisetsky carried them out, as they also chose to sleep there. As for there, Hayato, Godou and Tsuna, as they had planned before, to battle these Green soldiers, Yurio's sudden appearance totally affected some of them. Hayato felt this a bit difficult, even he didn't want to care over.

"So, you have come out a bit late, isn't it?"

But, Yuri Plisetsky didn't even want to talk either. He didn't even speak that he had played a role that expelling the loyalists of late Gaddafi. In fact, he just bowed down, just to let himself suffer.

Hayato, of course, was polite, so he didn't speak out too much. As Yuri Plisetsky just said, he came with them, Hayato felt that Yuri Plisetsky had just prevented themselves from an onslaught.

Even that, Tsuna and Godou didn't regard it much, because Yurio only stated it, quiet.

Otabek Altin, seeing his friend Yuri P. just suffering from some criticisms by Hayato Gokudera, and a little bit, Erica Blandelli, who later joined criticism against Yurio, Otabek ran to him and asked …

"Yuri, I … just ask a question. Why do you deny your role there?"

"Because I am not denying. I am just a late comer. Yesterday, I came late."

"But you reported it, and your warning helped us to tell all people not to go outside. Furthermore, you also appeared there too …" Otabek felt unconvinced, but Yuri just smiled: "Nothing worth to discuss, man. I like the idea, but I don't think being a hero is good anyway. Besides, I try to avoid gaining popularity in this situation, having just too popular in the ice stage."

"I see."

As Otabek and Yurio just walked out, behind them, Kyoko just took out a bottle. The bottle, covered all white, was the result of a story yesterday …

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

When the girls were totally exhausted and not yet to recover, all but one fell to sleep. Yuri Plisetsky then slowly walked inside and he used his ability, trained by the time in the Ice Kingdom of Queen Piashi back then, to made the cold surround them vanished, therefore he could check their health from looking inside. Kyoko, worried a bit, did realize Yuri Plisetsky was …

"What are you doing, … Yuri Plisetsky?"

He knew that as all but only Kyoko slept, he just whispered her simply: "Just for a job."

He wanted to discover them, and then, he found they had suffered some kind of traumas, but perhaps Haru earned a different one because her trauma on this case was deeper. This was why Yuri P. looked on the most. Yurio touched on Haru's hand, and closed his eyes for a minute.

Kyoko was surprised with the kind of treatment, took on and asked:

"What … what are you looking to Haru? Is there anything abnormal?"

Yuri Plisetsky just responded slowly to Kyoko Sasagawa: "She's fine. But, because of her trauma level, as she had suffered a physical pain back then, I'm wary that she may die anytime if we cannot sustain a stronger health for her. Even right now, there is no poison, but … there was a sign that she had been … harassed before."

"I totally don't know that!" Kyoko worried more and more: "Can you help cure it?"

"I don't know, but I do have this."

The white bottle! Yuri Plisetsky took out the bottle and he provided to Kyoko that, just it was not named. Yuri Plisetsky, however, claimed this to see:

"I had it when my late grandmother traveled to Tibet, and I didn't know how could she buy it. After she died, my grandfather raised me and he also kept secret about it since. He just encouraged me that, give this bottle to the person I found to be needed, maybe, it is a kind of Tibetan medicine."

"Oh …" Kyoko blushed, but she quietly realized that, behind the charming and bright face, Yuri Plisetsky must have a hard life, because he didn't speak about his mother and his father, suggested her to know that he must have some trauma in the past. It was unclear why, because Yuri Plisetsky didn't speak over this.

"But, Kyoko, remember, when I give it to you, I suggest you to …"

"Suggest … what?"

"Kyoko, tell that it is your medicine, or Hayato's medicine, then you give it to Haru. I don't want my name to be informed." Yuri Plisetsky after looked on Kyoko Sasagawa and cured some wounds, talked to her. Yurio was determined.

"But … you are a very nice person. Perhaps, you are much warmer than I expected …"

"I know, even you know. Cause I have been there. But I and her are not on the same place. I have no more relationship with her, just … I wish … all the best for her." Yuri Plisetsky recommended: "I will not like to be informed, but I still hope Haru can go on her own path."

"Okay …"

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

After that, Kyoko just gave to Haru. Haru was a little surprised: "これは何ですか？" ( _What is that?_ )

"まあ…" ( _Well …_ ) Kyoko tried to speak about the person, and the first person she would look over, was Hayato. But listening yesterday that how Hayato criticized Yurio, and even Hayato didn't care on how Yuri P.'s look upon, she decided not to use his name. Instead, she chose to use the name of …

"つよよしさんです。 彼は私があなたに与えると言った。" ( _It is from Tsunayoshi-san. He said I give to you._ )

"さて、私は今それを理解しています。" ( _Okay, I understand it now._ ) Haru just happily appreciated the gift …

… but, what Haru didn't know was: Kyoko didn't want to tell even her name, because she respected the efforts Yuri Plisetsky gave her. She just felt that Yuri Plisetsky really didn't want to be involved so he could be okay.

…

"And do you know what is Gaddafi like? He is an algae!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha …"

Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike laughed very hard when Abderrahmane joked them out.

"And even more, Gaddafi was sometimes thought to be, a real woman wannabe a man! Because why? He ran away with a dress!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha … very funny, Watassim!" Kid laughed: "I don't know what to tell anymore. That tyrant needed a lesson and we gave him that."

"More, in Arabic, algaes are known as tahloob! And these Gaddafians are, tahlooboobians! Get it, tahloo **boob** ians!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA … from what you just told, I felt so excited!" Tom spoke out: "Hurrah, man! F*k you Gaddafi!"

As seven people together chatted on and on, soon, Watassim found the city of Sabha wasn't safe anymore. He soon gave advice to them.

"Guys, but the time isn't supporting anyone. You must take all your people, especially foreigners, away from the city. Head to Tripoli, there is a person ready to welcome you."

"Tripoli?" Butch didn't get it.

"Sabha is not safe. Until we can restore the order, safety of you guests are the first for us." Watassim noticed about the problem in Sabha as part of current situation: "You must leave. As for an apology, I give you to meet one person."

Tom Cat seriously gave a respond: "Huh? Who? Tell me please!"

"He is a high-official in Libya, the man who I regarded as a great fighter. His name is Abdelhakim Belhaj."

Listening to the name enough, Dora-the-Kid soon noticed about this. Kid remembered on the backing past …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

2004

Bangkok, Thailand

In an unknown prison used by the CIA in Bangkok, the capital of Thailand, there was a man, being imprisoned inside. He, alongside another comrades, an Egyptian and a Saudi, were being under custody. At that time, the man who interviewed him …

… was exactly Dave McClaude.

"Mr. Abdelhakim Belhaj?"

"Yes?" He was very confident.

"Please tell me what do you want from it? Why do you keep link with Al-Qaeda?" Dave, back then, was a young CIA official. Working as a physical and torture doctor, he knew what to talk.

"I suppose that … because I know some several officials of the Gaddafi Government, have alleged links with Al-Qaeda, too."

"How do you know?"

"I got a blacklist. It listed the names of at least, 27 figures alleged links with the Libyan ruler. These are prideful intelligence that you cannot beg anywhere outside but me."

At that moment, Abdelhakim triumphantly smiled. Dave, as for the result, reported the list to then, his upper command, and they simply agreed.

However, after that, Dave said a new which must have affected a lot.

"Well, you have it, Mr. Abdelhakim. But, the problem is, the Libyan regime issues an arrest order against you. Since he had totally exterminated his nuclear program, it will affect much on our project. Can you?"

"They … want to take me into prison?"

"The Libyan Government requests the U.S. to extradite you to Abu Salim prison, where they will provide all the best efforts for you."

"I do not trust them. They are bastards. We know that, because Libyans are Sufis, and Gaddafi is a mad Salafi. Salafis often love terrorism, and Al-Qaeda is one of them."

"Belhaj, I know it is hard to accept, but I guess … it mustn't be done without extradite you. So … please remember, we cannot help you fully, but I hope, you can use the prison, as … an opportunity to expose … the reality of Gaddafi's Libya."

"Me? Really? I have a pregnant wife …"

"I know, Belhaj. But please, act upon us. Act for your country and your people. Act for Libya …"

The words later affected on the mind of Abdelhakim Belhaj … interestingly, those days, Dora-nikov did participate in this moment and Dora-the-Kid was reported over the capture of Belhaj, then Al-Qaeda's most trustful Libyan member.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

"And after many years, Belhaj was an instrumental person leading to the discovery of Gaddafi's Jamahiriya." Kid reminded the past.

"(Moreover, he was the key leading to the collapse of Gaddafi's authority. Under his command after Gaddafi's downfall, Libya's security was largely restored, but due to being ignored, he didn't satisfy with the new Government, and quitted the position.)" Nikov said the same.

Seeing how Kid and Nikov turned silent, it appeared that Kiddo and Nikov perhaps had shown their decision.

"We accept. Take us to Tripoli. I hope we can meet Belhaj."

This was quickly approved by Watassim and, as such, Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike urged Yurio, Otabek as well as their friends to go into some buses and trucks that would lead to Tripoli from Sabha. This proved a generous appreciation from Watassim.

"Glad that you approve it."

"You're welcome, Mr. Abderrahmane."

They departed away from Sabha, when at least two vehicles, one bus and one truck, left the city. Sabha was now, a military base and Watassim soon issued the military rule, therefore limited the time from 06:00 to 21:30 for Sabha citizens.

However, as always, Kid, Nikov, Spike, Butch, Jerry and Tom, with these weapons they discovered yesterday, they took photos and sent it to the high-command in Algeria. They knew what would have to be …

But, Kiddo and Nikov, before that, had sent to his partner, a friend from India, Dora Singh.

…

#####

Darfur, Sudan

 _Libyan-Sudanese border …_

A mysterious military helicopter landed there, in a place unknown. While it was like any military helicopter, nonetheless, it had a red star, and two characters. Chinese characters!

This was … a helicopter of the People's Liberation Army's Air Force. So be it, China did deploy troops to Sudan. Although limited, they proved to be much capable. Sudan is considered to be China's most trustful ally in Africa and the Arab world, and Sudan has bought most weapons from China, more than even Algeria which has recently bought more weapons from Russia, France, Germany, Turkey and the United States.

In there, the young, 16 years old girl, arrived. She was Liu Bingbing, a girl who has an angelic look and is adored. With white hair and long, thin but tough, she arrived with most respect among Sudanese soldiers.

Mohammed Magdy, the Chief of Sudanese Intelligence Agency, also appeared. One of the most feared personnel in Sudan, Magdy was a very cold-blooded person.

And in there, they together, saluted as they welcomed by their speech in English: Gen. Mokhtar Abdallah, a retired Sudanese General who was remembered for training a group of special Sudanese commandos that quelled most rebellious groups near the border with Eritrea; Brigadier Hissam al-Kalaf, a highly decorated Sudanese military Brigadier for his role in South Sudan war before South Sudan gained independence; Brigadier Ibrahim Nashid, a veteran in the conflict at Darfur. On the Chinese side, three noticed figures were Lieutenant-General Peng Zhifeng, who did take part during the Sino-Vietnamese War as a young pioneer; Major-General Cui Hao, who was regarded as one of the best young Chinese military commander recently, for his role of fighting Islamic revolt in Xinjiang and was nicknamed as "hot-head Manchu" due to his Manchu origin; Colonel Huo Linxi, a woman who was known as "iron lady" also took part in the war between China and Vietnam, 1985.

The speech, marked by an impressive regard from General Ahmed Mantar Jehad, the speaker, also followed, even in Chinese:

"我很荣幸能在中国人民解放军工作五年，学习汉语。因此，我已经开发了一个深爱中国，作为一个苏丹人。我们感谢中国的参与，我们将一起平息利比亚的恐怖分子！" ( _I have been honored to be working with the People's Liberation Army for five years, and learnt Chinese language. As such, I've developed a deep love to China, as a Sudanese person. We are thankful for China's participation, and we will together quell the terrorists in Libya down!_ )

" **万岁，中国和苏丹之间的友谊** **！** **عاش الصداقة بين الصين والسودان** **!** " ( _ **Long live the friendship between China and Sudan!**_ )

"HOORAH!" Soldiers of both two nations shouted loud as both two nations ready to conduct military co-operation together. The flags of both Sudan and China were raised, following with the national anthems of two countries.

Appear within 10.000 strong Sudanese troops, were 2.500 Chinese paratroopers. Bingbing, she saw the opportunity to prove with her adoptive father that, she would be able to head the MSS in the future …

On the same time, Mohammed Magdy, who also presented in there, felt the heat of it, quickly texted message …

…

…

…

#####

 _Libyan Sahara …_

Reşit and Beshim were together on the hide, and they were safe right now because they were inside a building in an oasis. Suddenly, they received a message.

" _The Chinese have deployed troops and materials to Sudan, joining a military drill with the host. They are determined to capture you guys and your commander. I'll send Khelissa al-Otaibi to Libya, help facilitate you to be safe and escaping from the Chinese hunt with the Colonel._ "

This startled both two, because they believed no one would have touched on them. Now, being surrounded by the U.S. on the West, and China on the East, they discovered this would be hard times.

"Let's go Beshim."

This Albanian guy and the Turk one together sent the message to the Colonel, and he repeated that, he had a plan for the Chinese.

…

…

… and nobody knew what would have gone to …


	9. Chapter 5

After what had gone about, especially when the gang left, quick enough, Watassim Abderrahmane and his troopers arrived to the garage where one soldier informed them that, a ton of weapons were there. As a temporary military Governor of Fezzan, he knew what would have to do with these weapons.

"الحاكم، ماذا علينا أن نفعل مع هذه الأسلحة؟ وكثير منهم بالتأكيد يستحق القيام به." ( _Governor, what should we do with these arms? Many of them are definitely worthy to do._ )

Seeing these weapons, there was no reason to deny it. But Watassim soon had his own …

…

…

On the truck …

Kid and Nikov texted message to Singh, who was currently in a tourist trip to Warsaw, Poland. That Indian man in the capital of the Polish Republic did text some of these when seeing how they sent pictures to them.

" _That's strange, because in my current trip to Poland, I have already encountered two Polish of paternal Vietnamese ancestry, Jacek Mikiewicz and Adam Boryszczyk, who recently have designed two specific bazookas and a detector that could be found on the photos of yours._ " Texted Dora Singh.

" _I heard that Poland is a smuggling point of illegal weapons in Europe, together with Bosnia, Romania, Bulgaria, Croatia, Ukraine, Macedonia and Serbia. But when you have mentioned their Vietnamese origins, then it must have something to do with Vietnam._ " Dora-the-Kid texted as well.

" _Well, because in a secret co-operation military raid between the United States Delta Forces and Indian MARCOS at the border of Cambodia and Vietnam, they raided into a Vietnamese village in Cambodia and captured at least 15 figures. 5 of them were convinced for being transporting lethal weapons to Poland through the Vietnamese embassy in Phnom Penh._ " Dora Singh texted again, and then he kept texting: " _Due to Poland and Cambodia have no representative embassies since 2009 because of budget lack, Vietnam serves as representative of Polish interests in Cambodia, and Cambodian interests in Poland._ "

" _I believe this is a good reason, Singh._ " Dora-the-Kid texted too.

" _One thing I found very interesting over, is the relationship between Vietnam and Poland. Both two countries established relationship at 1950s when Poland and then-North Vietnam were two communist states.. But their relationship was not deep because North Vietnam, and after 1975, communist Vietnam, was aligned to Russia but Poland didn't trust Russia, then Soviet Union. The Communists in Vietnam feared Polish influence. However, unlike the Government relations, people's relationship between Poland and Vietnam is incredibly friendly because sharing historical commons. There are 60.000 to 100.000 Vietnamese in Poland, deeply integrated into Polish society._ " Dora Singh kept texting as well.

" _What are their commons? I just don't get it anyway._ " Dora-nikov was still a little surprise, when he texted it for the first time since going to the truck.

" _Military. They share a bond of fighting foreign invasions for thousand years._ " Dora Singh texted when he got into it: " _Speak like an Indian, a bit, if you have read both Polish and Vietnamese histories, they have suffered traumas for being under invasions, mostly from Russia and China, as well as several powers like Sweden, Turkey and Germany for Poland; France, Mongolia and Japan for Vietnam. Thus they are accredited for their military geniuses, only that the Poles are more popular due to uprising against many foreign invaders especially during 20_ _th_ _century against German and Soviet conquests, while Vietnam suffered communist dogma, and still now._ "

" _And how does it link to the photo?_ " Dora-nikov wondered a bit.

" _That's very good question, my Russian friend, or Russian-American after you acquired your American passport. Rare people ever know this similarity, but one person I found to be definitely on that route._ " Singh went to the main detail: "I will send the photo for you."

Then, in both Kid and Nikov's iPhones, they soon received a photo. Both were having the same photo of one man. Half black, tall, and white beard, they did mention a lot.

" _Who is he?_ " Asked Dora-nikov.

" _Khelissa al-Otaibi, or sure, just Khelissa Otaibi. A military commander from Sudan._ " Singh sent to them.

" _I don't know this man. Can you explain further?_ " Kid needed total information.

" _You don't know him is understandable, because he is a very quiet person with a very low profile confirmed. So I'll tell you: although he is a little unknown, he is a very instrumental person, having played a massive role leading to the smuggling of weapons to the war zones like in Sudan, Burma, Somalia, Syria, Afghanistan and Yemen. He is a kind of good dealer._ " Dora Singh told them: " _Not just that, he's also a definitely cold-blooded person. He has ruthlessly executed many opponents and he is very loyal to one person, the Chief of Sudanese intelligence, Mohammed Magdy. Magdy is also a very secretive person, just I don't have any photo of him._ "

Singh, the Indian guy and also Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov's trustful friend, is a genius. Therefore they found a place to trust: " _Keep moving, Bollywood man._ "

" _Otaibi did come to Vietnam at least three times, one and the most recently, with a fake Tunisian passport to Danang six years ago. Anytime he traveled to Vietnam, he had to stay at least two months. I did also travel to Danang back then though. With a basis understanding of Vietnam, this Sudanese guy proved to be capable of using Vietnamese-style warfare. His most interested topic lies on Vietnam War, where he found to be similar to what's going on in South Sudan before, and currently, in Darfur, South Kordofan and Blue Nile._ " Dora Singh answered: " _He had suggested the Sudanese Government to use full scorched earth strategy, Arabization and forced relocation and it worked very well, mostly in Darfur, with devastating results for the Darfuri rebels._ "

" _Damn, this man must be serious. We are not just facing one, there are …_ " Kid found to be stressing himself.

" _I'm afraid he is smarter than we imagined. He just came to Poland for the first time, in last year, where he met with Jacek and Adam. He had asked Jacek and Adam to manufacture and provide several equipments which he said 'to be delivered for a fighting group struggling for freedom' in North Africa. Here is the video leaked from the U.S. Embassy in Warsaw._ " Singh, soon after that, took out a video and sent to them. They slowly looked on the movement of Khelissa with Jacek and Adam. In there, Jacek and Adam had received over 40.000 USD to manufacture these weaponries, and it went to affect it. And Khelissa said materials would be transported from an unknown destination.

But Kid and Nikov slowly realized …

" _So, based on the raid in Cambodia, illegal weapons from Poland, Jacek Mikiewicz and Adam Boryszczyk, Khelissa's experiences in Vietnam … we can combine that, Khelissa must have spent time to work with some Vietnamese military companies, working with the authoritarian Communist Party of Vietnam, setting factories in Cambodia, manufactured in Poland and smuggled to Libya and Sudan!" That's why alongside weapons from China, Russia, there are a lot of Polish and Vietnamese weapons, alongside weapons from Romania, Croatia, Serbia, etc.!_ " Kid watched out the reality.

" _Nearly close. Just four months ago, three Vietnamese working for the Communist Party of Vietnam had been arrested in Finland, accused for smuggling weapons to Syria and Lebanon despite several protest by the Vietnamese Government. They have been sentenced to prison for at least 10 years, due to the dangerous abilities of these lethal weapons._ " Singh mostly agreed when he texted to them: " _In India, the Government of India also monitors activities of some countries being focused on the list of sponsoring weapons to war zones, which Vietnam is one of them._ "

" _I guess we will have to take it seriously before too late._ " Dora-the-Kid finally ended by this message: " _I am glad that you have reported about these people, and how could it affect. As for now, we know what is waiting for us. I will keep working with you, old Indian comrade._ "

Both Kid and Nikov, within the truck and together with Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch on the truck, went silent. However, while T&J gang fell to sleep, Kid and Nikov felt that it must have a lot of things to remember over.

This was what they might face when they traveled to Tripoli to meet Abdelhakim Belhaj, once long time figurehead. They wanted him again.

…

…

…

#####

Darfur, Sudan

 _Libyan-Sudanese border …_

As in Darfur, the region in the Western part of Sudan, young Gen. Ahmed Mantar Jehad, or more accurately, Major General, Ahmed Mantar Jehad, explained to the Chinese counterparts. While the drill was also going on, A. M. Jehad told about how the situation in Libya could affect them to discover the terrorists.

"他们到沙漠很久了，也许我们还不清楚。我想我们应该派一个特别小组。利比亚情报可以给我们的唯一的东西就是他们与城市塞卜哈人正式交往。" ( _They have been to the desert very long, and perhaps we are not clear. I think we should send a group of special squad. The only thing Libyan intelligence can give us is they have made formal contacts with someone in the city of Sabha._ )

"好了，好了。对于这种情况，我们将有一个计划。我不知道刘小姐已经做好准备了。" ( _For this case, we will have a plan. I wonder Miss Liu has been ready for this._ ) spoken by Major General Cui Hao.

"为什么不呢？她一直都是确定的，而不是错说她是故意的女孩。当然她比她小，但她能工作。" ( _Why not? She has always been determined, and it isn't wrong to say she is a willingful girl. Of course she is still young from her age, but she can work._ ) Mrs. Huo defended Liu from Cui Hao. Cui often criticized Liu and Mrs. Huo often protected her, thus Cui could not do against. Of course, Cui also faced opposition from Peng Zhifeng as well as Peng saw Cui arrogant.

Liu Bingbing went out, with full spirits for her strength, she was determined as well.

This would be interesting …

…

…

…

Mohammed Magdy, the Chief of Intelligence, also appeared. He saw this position to consolidate power, ready to challenge everything.

He was pragmatist and cautious, and he didn't waste time. This was an option to deal with the friendship between China and Sudan, and how could it be managed for his own power as the Chief of Sudanese Intelligence Agency of Sudan.

He immediately texted the message, while started to discuss with other Sudanese military officials. He sent to his brethren in Libya, to make formal contacts. He knew that …

…

…


	10. Abdelhakim Belhaj

Meanwhile, on the same truck, Dora-nikov quietly remembered that this trip must have some taste, as he reminded Park Bom's last words before she left from the battlefield, in Homs …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Homs, Syria

Behind the smoke, something was untold before, as Nikov battled Park. Park appeared with a strange reversion. Nikov, with his pragmatic stand, soon showed the smell. Behind then … it arrived a warning.

"You know … it is … just a test, right?"

"(I already know what you want, but seems like we mostly don't try to strike hard.)"

"The last Tatar warrior, you are very brave, Dora-nikov. But, during the Ottoman Empire, Sultan Mahmud II did say: 'Syria is where the flourish of Islamic civilization began. Syria, therefore, goes to become the test of power, bravery and loyalty'. That's how he said."

"(I have already learned that. And thus, Syria went to be like war field, today.)"

"So, are you ready? Because the real treasure is in somewhere … the Diamond hunting started, now!"

…

…

…

…

…

#####

* * *

As such, Nikov became aware of what would have gone … he wasn't alone, and he knew that. Their journey, was just about to begin.

…

…

…

Four hours later

Tripoli, Libya

As such, Abdelhakim Belhaj stood outside there. He was informed that there would be guests visiting the city and seeking protection under him were coming. The report, from Watassim Abderrahmane, contributed for his welcome. He wore a gray suit and showed up immediately.

For Belhaj, he still didn't get over after all. But, for the sake of everyone, he still stood. His men, armed with full AKs, waited for 10 minutes.

…

…

After ten minutes, the truck finally arrived. Within just one minute, Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike stepped down, and they soon witnessed a group of armed men waiting for them. Including …

… a man with short beard, little older and, a bit fat.

"اسمي عبد الحكيم بلحاج. هل أنت ضيوف خاصين من أمريكا؟" ( _My name is Abdelhakim Belhaj. Are you special guests from America?_ )

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov soon found out who would be his man. The T&J group formally recognized it.

…

As for the bus, instead of going to Belhaj's mansion, they would be taken into a hotel, the Al Waddan Hotel, where Belhaj's armed men also protected the place. Belhaj often brings his wife to the hotel for swimming. With a lot of Libyan soldiers there, it was one of the few safe places in Tripoli. A great prize for them though.

Soon after, Otabek Altin walked out first, then later Erica Blandelli. And the whole squad left the bus under protection of the Libyan Army under Tripoli-controlled Government. Yuri Plisetsky noticed this different when he came to the hotel. Precisely, it wasn't wrong to decorate that.

"Oh boy, this is so amazing. I must agree with it."

Hayato, for sure, saw this kind of treatment many times, he wasn't too surprised at all. Because this was mafia's job, anyway. He knew it overall.

…

#####

Djanet, Algeria

In there, the United States and Algeria's Armed Forces were collaborating to analyze the picture that Kid and Nikov sent to them. From what Kid and Nikov claimed, these weapons had been set in Vietnam and Cambodia, transported to Poland and manufactured in Poland, illegally transported, again, to the Balkans and ended in Libya, Sudan and Tunisia.

"So, Poland has their hands there …"

Dave also found the profiles of two Polish designers, Jacek Mikiewicz and Adam Boryszczyk, whom Kid and Nikov described that their Vietnamese part played a role smuggling weapons so easy from Vietnam and Cambodia to Poland.

Appearing on their computers so far, Dave recommended the U.S. Embassy in Algiers to connect with the U.S. Consulate in Kraków, where these two weapon designers live, to issue temporary arrests on them go to work for investigation of them.

…

#####

Sabha, Libya

As for Reşit and Beshim, the Turk and the Albanian finally gathered to meet the mysterious man, _the Colonel_. In there, the Colonel received a message from Mohammed Magdy about the information of Chinese military drill. Quick enough, the Colonel captured on.

In a secret place, where the lights were turned on only few hours, their conversation started.

"You guys, you have survived. So, therefore, I will give you a famous story."

"Tell it, Colonel."

"Once, Deng Xiaoping, the Chinese leader, having gathered all intellectuals observing a meeting with the U.S. official in his trip to the United States. On that time, Reagan, the President of the United States, suggested China to be more leaning to the West to undermine the strength of Soviet Union as well as its puppets."

"What'd happened? What just Deng said?"

"Deng just spoke out: ' _no matter if this cat is black or white, as long as it catches the mice_. We are not hesitated to deter a position that could weaken Moscow, even fair or not'. He proved, by even sponsoring the Taliban, Al-Qaeda and jihadists in Afghanistan, to training and facilitating ammunitions. Soviet Union could not withstand, and they collapsed at 1991."

"So how does it link to current situation?"

"The Chinese are determined to plunder us, even if they want the dirtiest. That's why they showed up by military drill with Sudan. Soon after, they will definitely send a special squad to hunt us."

"Then what should we do?"

"The Americans have a tendency of jealousy. They will not let China to take over all, that's why they desperately want to kill us. The Chinese are also thirsty for our blood after Xi'an bombing, they will have some unnatural decisions. Thus, we could use their disconnection to make themselves failed. On the same time, I have planned even more for China, before I looked to … the last target."

"How did it work when you lured two giants to Libya?"

"I would love it, especially when I have already studied … in China …"

…

#####

Benghazi, Libya

It was a very hard moment in the Cyrenaican city, but still, it was few happy moment there.

However, in the street, a secret man walked on and on. He, with a look exactly and nearly similar to someone, was going throughout the city. He went on and on with nothing much to say over. He bought a Libyan knife, just with 40 dinars. What a cheap prize!

But, as he was walking, he soon ran into there, and in this moment, he unveiled himself …

It was him.

Jamie McKenni! McKenni had arrived to Benghazi. Yes, with an appearance totally nothing differed to Yuri Plisetsky.

McKenni often earned reputation for being a weird spy, but he is often compared to Angus MacGyver for brilliant, incredibly decisive and fast, but just with a notable exception. Jamie prefers even lethal violence, with guns; Angus tries to avoid it.

"I hate to tell this, but I don't see anything change soon."

McKenni looked into a house, where he focused on a building which looked like a typical East Asian conical hat. McKenni had to praise Gaddafi for this: "Damn, that Libyan old man, you must have been in love with China/Vietnam, wow." It was actually, the former Revolutionary Committee building used by the Gaddafi officials, until it was burnt down by the protestors in 2011 and became a vital point.

Restored by Khalifa Haftar, an anti-Gaddafi General, Haftar considered the building symbolic enough to facilitate military plan. But from McKenni, he found the building had something abnormal.

After that, McKenni started to jump through and he began to examine …

…

#####

Tripoli, Libya

Kid and Nikov together met Belhaj and Abdelhakim Belhaj showed his hospitality to them.

"شكرا لكم لزيارة طرابلس." ( _Thank you for visiting Tripoli._ )

"لا توجد مشكلة، السيد بلحاج. نحن نقدر كثيرا مع ترحيب الحارة." ( _No problem, Mr. Belhaj. We are greatly appreciated with your warm welcome._ ) Kid spoke over.

Kid and Nikov soon shook hand and, in the same time, Belhaj laughed when welcoming them as well.

"لقد كنت في كثير من الأحيان أعجب مع الطريقة التي التعامل مع الأزمة في سبها. سمعت عن الأمس الجديد." ( _I have often been impressed with the way you handle the crisis in Sabha. I heard about the new yesterday._ )

"لا أعتقد أنك يجب أن تتحدث عن ذلك. لم نكن الوحيدين لحلها." ( _I don't think you should speak about it. We were not the only ones to solve it._ ) Kid suggested happily.

"لا مشكلة على الإطلاق. حسنا، يرجى الترحيب إلى قصر بلدي وسوف نناقش معا." ( _No problem at all. Well, please welcome to my mansion and we will discuss together._ )

Kid and Nikov, alongside Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch, walking inside together and they had been surprised about that typical Italian arts, such as Roman and Greek architects inside the house. They knew this must have based on the long cultural links of Libya with Italy, the latter once colonized Libya.

Kid and Nikov, as for their looking on over and over typical European mansion drew from the Renaissance arts, and some photo of Italian revolutionary, Giuseppe Garibaldi. Dora-the-Kid, himself learnt Italian and can speak Italian, drew an impression as well.

They soon sat down in the guest room, where they were prepared with six golden chairs, used by Italian colonizer and Gen. Rodolfo Graziani.

"Devi avere un lato italiano, Abdelhakim Belhaj." ( _You must have an Italian side, Abdelhakim Belhaj._ ) Kid spoke it.

"Ho usato per imparare la lingua italiana, e influenzato dalle arti italiane." ( _I used to learn Italian language, and influenced by Italian arts._ ) Belhaj switched to Italian: "Quando l'Italia colonizzò la Libia, la Libia non fu unificata. Hanno fatto cose cattive, ma hanno anche riunito la Libia in un'identità per la prima volta." ( _When Italy colonized Libya, Libya was not unified. They did bad things, but they also gathered Libya into one identity for the first time._ )

"Belhaj, amico mio, amo tutto gli italiani. Prima dell'arrivo italiano, la Libia era ancora divisa tra Tripolitania, Fezzan e Cirenaica. Dopo la partenza italiana, la Libia va uno come oggi. Gli italiani si è sviluppata per la Libia però." ( _Belhaj, my man, I love everything Italians. Before Italian arrival, Libya was still divided between Tripolitania, Fezzan and Cyrenaica. After Italian departure, Libya goes one like today. Italians did develop for Libya though._ ) Kid also stated, even he understood why Libyans still felt complicated on Italy.

"Va bene, amico mio. Tutto ha il suo ruolo." ( _That's okay, my friend. Everything has its role._ ) Belhaj responded politely, earned a big respect. But Nikov, he was even more surprised. For the first time, he knew that Belhaj is a trilingual person. That's said, Belhaj also kept it in secret only waiting to expose to foreigners.

Dora-nikov did remember, during the time he visited Libya before, under Gaddafi-era, foreign language teachings was forbidden except his family members. Since Libyans were forbidden to learn other foreign languages outside Arabic, people like Belhaj turned to be a resistance.

Still, Belhaj's dark past for joining Al-Qaeda and Taliban during the war of Afghanistan made Dora-nikov felt sensitive.

…

Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike left and waited outside after the talking because they didn't feel much useful there. For that reason, Jerry asked Tom.

"Hey, do you want some fun?"

"Huh?"

Jerry soon pointed to them about … a chessboard! Again, Tom felt like he wanted to get rid of the stories that happened in Syria before, so Tom, seeing this, didn't waste time to gain opportunity, by trying to take Butch back.

"Hey, black cat."

"Huh, what's up man?"

Tom's left hand soon touched on Butch shoulders, as his right hand pointed on the chess table. He spoke out: "Wanna play?"

"Play again? Sure!" Butch accepted: "But remember, I can humiliate you again if you don't cheat."

"WTF you cheat a lot! Go to the table!" Tom argued Butch and pushed Butch in. They had been fighting over the result in Syria before, and so they would have to settle in the chess match.

…

…

…

…

…

And, Tom and Butch wasted no time. After playing all time in Syria, they were going to rematch …

"Are you ready?"

…

#####

 _Libyan Sahara …_

From the helicopter, a group of special paratroopers arrived. They were … Sudanese and Chinese special forces, ready to take orders.

"Alright, we will have a report together. There will be a squad, deployed to Tobruk. Another squad will be deployed to Tripoli."

"Roger that."

They went soon charged in Libya, and at least, one squad would head to Tripoli, one would head to Tobruk. It would be funny …


	11. Behind (1)

Kraków, Poland

The special force and police approached in the house of both Jacek Mikiewicz and Adam Boryszczyk. In there, both Jacek and Adam were totally unaware with police appearance outside. As from the U.S. Consulate, the police still entered in.

Kraków police, before approached to them, had asked several citizens native there, including two other people of Vietnamese descent. Finally, they quietly walked in, as two men had a bit surprised.

"Czy nazywasz się Jacek Mikiewicz i Adam Boryszczyk?" ( _Are you Jacek Mikiewicz and Adam Boryszczyk?_ )

Both Jacek and Adam were not ready for this case, but because police wanted them to inform in front of the station, they had to go. Two men, which had physical looking definitely near to Asians with the exception of one, Jacek, had blue and Adam had yellow hair. Adam had a longer hair because he was a rock singer when he was in college.

They later accepted to go there, where they would inform …

…

…

…

#####

Djanet, Algeria

Gen. Samad and Gen. McClaude together listened from the dark room, where two Polish men there being held to take information.

Both Jacek and Adam had been asked. To ensure, there would be English translator. From the computer connected to the police station, they found out …

"Kto kupił te bronie wykonane w domu wtedy?" ( _Who had bought these weapons made in your house back then?_ )

"Jest pewien człowiek, powiedział, że jest z Sudanu i chciał kupić broń, i powiedział, że powinniśmy pomóc mu go wyprodukować." ( _There is a man, he said he is from Sudan and he wanted to buy weapons, and cited that we should help him produce it._ ) replied Adam.

"Czy ten człowiek, prawda?" ( _Was this man, right?_ ) The U.S. consul gave them the image from his cell phone. This was the photo of the man Dora Singh did send to Kid and Nikov. Overall, they finally found up.

"Tak, to był on." ( _Yes, it was him._ ) Adam confirmed.

From Djanet, Dave and Abdelsalam found common: "So this man has actually requested them, no wonder a lot of weapons came to Libya. Can you ask the materials, where were those made?" As for that, they soon discovered from the words of Jacek, when the question came to them in Polish.

"Gdzie otrzymałeś materiały?" ( _Where did you receive materials?_ )

"Materiały, zostały wysłane z miejsca znanego jako … Pamiętam, że nazwali to "Chợ Lớn", miejsce w Sajgonie. Moja matka wychowała się również w Sajgonie, a ja tam wróciłem." ( _The materials, they were sent from a place known as … I remember they called it "Chợ Lớn", a place in Saigon. My mother was also raised in Saigon, and I had returned there one._ )

As such, from what they received, both two Generals of the Algerian and U.S. Armed Forces were confident enough to realize where was the origin of those weaponry. They just had a problem: why could it be smuggled so easy to Poland like that, remained a question …

…

…

…

…

#####

Saigon, Vietnam

 _Chợ Lớn …_

The region, known as "Chợ Lớn", in fact is the Chinatown, due to large Chinese population residing there. The city of Saigon, or known officially as Hồ Chí Minh City due to political reason, because of communist rule.

Such that, Vietnam today has nothing related to communism overall, similar to China, outside the Communist authoritarian dictatorship. People are getting exposed more and more to global and they just want to do their business.

But inside, while the people are going to work and sell for sales, three men, both wearing like people outside there, just with exception of having taqiyahs, walking on the market. They were just walking after they prayed in the mosque out there.

On there, they moved into a corner where they found to be the place where the sources came from. Three men, arrived with a letter, soon approached the ground. This place was a small corner led into the house of another door and they opened it.

They looked on and on … where most of weapons were portrayed there. In fact, they were …

"Chúng mày tới hơi trễ đó." ( _You come a bit late._ )

"Tao nghĩ khác cơ. Mày đã không hoàn thành tốt công việc của mình." ( _I think different. You had not fulfilled your duty._ )

"Tội mày quá nhỉ. Trên thực tế, việc thiếu tiền khiến tao phải vào đây. Còn không tao đã giết chúng mày rồi." ( _Poor you. In fact, running low of money made me go there. If not, I would have killed you all._ )

They were the Cham Muslims coming from an Islamist militant group active in Vietnam and Cambodia. This group was largely unknown because of its low intact, but they remained in dark, waiting for the rise. Influenced by ISIS, they also attempted to create a Sharia rule and considered Central and Southern Vietnam as its heartland. Therefore, being insulted would make them angry.

"Mày, một con chuột Ba Lan bẩn thỉu … bọn tao nhớ hình ảnh mày giết các anh em tao ở Syria. Tao vẫn còn nhớ đó!" ( _You, a dirty Polish rat … we remember the moment you killed our brothers in Syria! I still remember!_ )

"Abdullah Amin, việc này tao đã biết. Tao chả hối hận làm chi gì cả. Thực ra, tao đã rất muốn săn tiền thưởng. Và chúng mày sẽ dẫn tao ra đấy tìm Muhammad Khalas, ngay bây giờ. Bảo hai thằng đệ mày chuẩn bị đi." ( _Abdullah Amin, I already knew that. I don't regret it anyway. Actually, I am on a bounty hunting. And you will take me to Muhammad Khalas, right now. Tell your two minions to be ready._ )

"Huh!" Amin, the fat one and his subordinates, which were totally different to him, Amir and Mustafa, to take arms. But surprisingly, gun fired. Without a doubt, both Amir and Mustafa fell down without even take a note. Abdullah went scared: "Oái! Mày …" ( _Ouch! You …_ )

"And the last one." The gun fired, quickly shot to his right shoulder. Abdullah found the red water split into him, he was very scared: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

Then, a man jumped down, and he came to them. This man, with the appearance, yellow-haired this time, and young, charming yet cold-hearted, looked on him. With a coat, he surely made mention:

"Mày đã biết đến tao rồi nhỉ?" ( _You know me, right?_ )

"Arkadiusz … Pulaski …" Abdullah, lying down on the ground with pain, felt that he could not be like that. But soon, he found this person, this guy, was actually that man who fought in Syria. In this fighting, he was the few last survivors under the mercenary mask from Australia and he was noted for brutality. Running out of money when came to Saigon, he had to work and lived there as well as self-learning local language. This self-education finally helped Arkadiusz to speak another language. Of course, when Pulaski shot them, he also used muffler to avoid the noise.

"Phải. Nhưng tao đâu còn là người Ba Lan, hay người Úc nữa. Tao … là một thằng phiêu bạt rồi, người Chăm ạ." ( _Yes. But I am no longer Polish, or Australian. I … am now, a lone wanderer, Mr. Cham._ )"

"What do you want … from me?" Amin switched to English, as his wound was simply more painful. Yet, Arkadiusz, this man, showed a little thing to do more. He carefully looked on.

"Tell me, where is Muhammad Khalas?"

"Hắn … hắn ở An Giang!" ( _He … he is in An Giang!_ ) Amin had to speak out, of course, in Vietnamese.

"Alright, I see. So Khalas is in there. I will take a bus from it, and we will discover his party, sooner or later, together." After that, Arkady treated his wounds with morphine and drugs to make sure he could go over. Then, he soon took him into another corner and went into a car, perhaps owned by Arkadiusz himself.

When he took a place, he quietly used handcuff and tied him within the car. Later, from his garage, he drove the car away from Chợ Lớn, but not without yelling some words: "Tránh ra! Tránh ra! Cho người ta đi!" ( _Get away! Get away! Let the people go!_ )

After the car, perhaps a Korean Hyundai one, left the garage, soon the people came to work normally, until …

…

…

…

…

#####

Sabha, Libya

"My Turkish and Albanian friends, they will never dare to touch on. We are ready."

Reşit and Beshim once again. They witnessed to the Colonel's confirm, which was the basis of their trust. Of course, they worked long and well.

Surprisingly, from there, a man appeared. He soon appeared to them and explained to the Colonel, immediately.

"سالامو أليكوم، أخي. أنا خليسة العتيبي." ( _Salamu Alaykum, my brother. I am Khelissa al-Otaibi._ )

"العتيبي، شكرا لكم على حضوركم. سعيد لمقابلتك." ( _Al-Otaibi, thank you for coming. Glad to meet you._ )

"هل تحدث محمد مجدي عن المناورات العسكرية بين الصين والسودان؟ هل لديك صور؟" ( _Has Mohammed Magdy spoken about the military drill between China and Sudan? Do you have photos?_ )

"نعم فعلا. قال لي ذلك. والجيش السوداني يجري جدية هذه المرة، كما تريد الصين أن تأخذ حياتك على الفور." ( _Yes. He did tell me that. The Sudanese military is being serious this time, and China also wants to take your lives immediately._ )

From Otaibi, he also represented a group of photos, showing about the military base in Darfur, where China and Sudan were hosting a military drill together. Thus, the Colonel just took out seriously, as well:

"وكما هو الحال دائما، كانت الصين جادة، وهي دائما حذرة." ( _As always, China has been serious, and they are always cautious._ )

The Colonel turned on. At least five photos represented. Some even fortified with trenches and steel wires; some even had military equipments. Then next five and the last, they showed the drill, how Sudanese and Chinese troops together combated against their fictional targets, artillery, to guarding times, and towers. They got it.

As such, the Colonel … he had his words.

"I'll make them pains, soon. They will never know. Hahaha …"


	12. Behind (2)

_**There is another story, hidden long time, but it will be returned. A brother-sister relationship revived alongside the abyss of Libya.**_

* * *

Benghazi, Libya

In the east of Libya, the city of Benghazi, yup.

Jamie McKenni, having entered into the building, the former Revolutionary Committee house which is similar to the conical hat, found that it was a very large and definitely, many things to mention over. Not just saying that there were a lot of ammunitions, but he just didn't understand why a lot of ammunitions like that. He suspected about it.

"Never saw a lot of them like that before."

As such, McKenni tried to take focus and focus. He soon found some Russian-made weapons, and then, some Egyptian, Indian, Chinese, Saudi, Emirati, American and Iranian weapons. It caught on the eyes of him.

"Damn it!"

As on the darkness inside, McKenni's light became the only source for that. Then, it was quick enough for him to understand why so many weapons could be transported so far, and he remained unclear.

While he was examining the RPGs inside, quite interestingly, a man appeared behind McKenni, and raised a pistol.

"What are you doing, young man?"

McKenni went startled for a bit, but he maintained his patience. As such, he just listened out, the voice of him proved that he was from the Balkans. For this role, he soon replied:

"Nothing. But I just examine these. Anyway, are you from Serbia?"

"Very well. Yes, I'm from Serbia. How do you know?" This man just asked again. His pistol kept pointing on the head of McKenni.

"I am also partly Eastern European, so I know your voice and how does it speak over." McKenni's incredible confidence soon impressed the man, and he finally relaxed it by taking the pistol back.

As from the darkness inside the former committee building, he soon showed up. With the appearance of himself, a tall, young yet he had some beards around his face, and he had a green hair, he spoke to McKenni:

"What's your name, my friend? And where are you from?"

"Jamie McKenni, an American special agent working for a private organization, trained by the CIA." Jamie represented himself.

"Željko Jelavić, Serbian American, having both Italian, Serbian and American passports, fellow of your countrymen like you. My alias in combat is Mr. Ivanović." So, he was Željko.

"I heard about you, one of the most brutal foreign assassins working in the Middle East and North Africa."

"In my charge, I have killed one Iranian diplomat, who had responsibility for the Yugoslav war before, and this was my first record. I also killed 3 other Iranians, both responsible for the war in Yugoslavia."

"Very impressive. But why Iranians?"

"Most people don't know about this, and most Serbs love Iran. However, back on the past, Iran supported Bosnian and Albanian mujahideen against Serbs and Croats. And I just killed some few of them. Apart from the deceased diplomat, a nuclear scientist from Iran was killed by me." Željko's cold-blooded reply proved how harsh he did.

"I like your attitude. In fact, I like the Serbs much." Jamie smiled.

"Thank you for kindness. Also, from my duty in the Middle East, I have assassinated at least 19 targets. I missed only one."

"I know about your ruthless attitude. That's sure make you have a lot of enemies."

"Why no enemy? Being assassin means must have enemies. For entire of my career till now, there had some attempts to kill me. The insane Khamenei cleric had once tried to assassinate me because I killed that Iranian nuclear scientist. The Sudanese regime's Chief of Intelligence had also tried once, it failed. To count on, I survived six times. Interestingly, I have missed that Chief."

"Wait … Sudanese Chief of Intelligence, Mohammed Magdy?" Jamie McKenni soon noticed about the Chief, he knew Magdy before: "Damn, Mohammed Magdy is a close hand of Omar al-Bashir. He is highly protected. Why do you want to kill him?"

"He did involve in the killing of my friends in Kosovo, who advocated for multiculturalism in Kosovo and reconciliation between Serbs and Albanians, thus paved way for 'independence' of Kosovo from Serbia. This attempt was just my first attempt to kill Magdy."

"Man, have you been okay after surviving from Magdy's revenge?"

"Mohammed Magdy had not planned anything yet to do with me, but one of his agent who tried to kill me, was Khelissa Otaibi, I heard to have arrived to Libya. The other, Abderrahman Karraji, was killed by me."

"You have spies in Sudan, don't you?"

In the darkness inside the building, they kept chatting, of course, when no one was inside.

"Yes, I have befriended with a Sudanese person from Darfur, nicknamed Khalil. He is an official right hand of Magdy and I usually trust him because his information is accurate."

"Also, I heard that, two terrorists who planned the bombings in Xi'an, were also friendly to Magdy, have been to Libya. I am not sure what would have to be, but I heard they would depart from Sabha to Benghazi."

"That's cool man. How about Khelissa? Would we collaborate?"

"I don't know about Khelissa, I have zero idea currently. But I can … quite confirm that, as both fellow Americans, why not?"

Jamie and Željko had found the common ground, and they loved to make everything funnier from now. As such, they together examined these weapons, to understand how. According from the Serbian assassin, these weapons were also illegal weapons, showing that there must have a collaboration between Magdy and the unknown figure, the Colonel.

…

…

…

…

…

But, also on the investigation by themselves, Željko still got a memory haunted on his mind …

…

…

" _Sister, do you remember me? I have told you, we will reunite, and we shall meet again in Timok, where we belong. From the Timok River, we shall be again, together …_ "


	13. Mr Ivanovic

After examining all these weapons inside, the first thing Jamie and Željko found definitely defined the situation following up from times to times. For a Serbian American, thing quite went into the wind fast, as he checked on and on.

…

…

…

Finally, they stepped out. Both of them shared the similar belief that, these weapons were about to be used for something behind.

"McKenni, these weapons were used for something we don't know clearly."

"It has remained unclear for me, but if two terrorists decided to arrive to Benghazi, we shall know the truth."

However, as soon as they walked away, Jamie McKenni found that he should ask a question about Željko. On this case, feeling unclear about the Serbian guy and how could he develop a lot, McKenni … went out.

"I'm grateful for your assists, Mr. Ivanović, but … what was your past like?"

From this question, Željko, with his coat, suddenly turned silent. He had a strange feeling that, when the question came to mind, he had a sense of …

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

1995

Bosnia and Herzegovina

 _Unknown refugee camp …_

There was a boy inside there, he was in a refugee camp. The refugee camp, located in Bosnia, was a camp established by supports from the Governments of both Greece, Norway, Austria, Germany, Turkey and Italy, in order to prevent violence against civilians.

This boy, however, had something to do …

…

…

"Има ли хлеба?" ( _Are there any breads?_ )

He was seeking for food aids coming from the trucks outside. The trucks, mostly trucks provided and financed by the USAID, delivered food aids and medical treatments. People in there, regardless any divisions, ran to take in cry. The Canadian doctors felt a strong pressure by the local population there.

"Please separate out! Please separate out! We will deliver! Nothing to be reckless like that!"

They had to deliver in both French and English, well, they were Canadians, while using the local translators to help the poor people there. Many were definitely starved too long and they could not wait.

Exact that moment, the young boy, who was also doing to survive, got into it. But just a moment, another person reached him out. The boy, he turned his back and he was surprised …

"Makni se od moje, srpskih miševima!" ( _Get away from mine, Serbian rat!_ )

There was another boy behind, but this time he was a Croat. They could see the differences and because Serbs and Croats were on different sides, the refugee camp had to be divided into two parts, one for the Serbs and one for the Croats. Tensions, however, prevailed.

"Ово није твоја храна! Прво га схватим!" ( _This is not your foods! I get it first!_ )

"Rekao sam da je ovo moje! Nemate ovlasti tamo!" ( _I said this is mine! You have no authority there!_ )

The Croatian boy tried to prevent the Serbian boy, and as such, when the Serbian boy … knew that he would never be allowed as long as his opponent was there, the only option for him, was to fight.

"Ја сам Жељко Јелавић и никада се не бојим." ( _I'm Željko Jelavić and I never fear._ )

He soon turned his hand and he quickly punched on the Croatian boy's face. It was Željko Jelavić, and he did appear with a surprising punch. The Croatian boy, totally unprepared, soon got the quick punch and the punch was too fast that he fell unconsciously right after.

But just only for that, …

"Barbari! Četnici bastara! Ubij Srbina!" ( _Barbarians! Bastard Chetniks! Kill the Serbs!_ )

"Убијте те усташке фашисте, варварско племе средњег вијека!" ( _Kill those Ustasha fascists, barbaric tribe of the Middle Ages!_ )

Fighting soon erupted just because of Željko's strike back. Serbs and Croats in this camp quickly entered the fighting and the peacekeeping forces from the Netherlands, Bulgaria, Canada, Belgium and Spain had to intervene. The fighting, however, emerged into en-masse and no one between two ethnic people wanted to forgive each other.

Željko didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted to run away amidst the insane fighting, with two breads as his only sources of survival. As the fighting got crazier and crazier, little Željko had to stay in a corner of a refugee house.

Lucky for Željko, he reached the house by his ability own and little Željko sought to eat all by himself.

The fighting had to lose at least 30 minutes until it was prevented.

…

…

At night …

…

…

Željko had stayed out from the abyss, but he didn't feel too much safety. For such, he had to seek a way to abandon the camp. He remembered that, one man would have sent to him a letter and he must take it seriously that to abandon the camp. He knew the camp was about to be relocated, and he had to leave sooner or later.

…

…

"Boy, you have a letter!"

A letter surprisingly arrived to his own house, and Željko soon looked down and … a white letter was sent to him. He grabbed, read carefully, and therefore, he found an opportunity.

…

…

As such, three days later, due to intense fighting, the camp must have to be relocated. Little Željko used this to leave the camp's squadron and ran there. From what he heard, he was in Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina for running sake, so it was a great risk for him to leave alone. But for him, he understood that, he had to survive.

He soon ran further and deeper, into a village where he believed to be, the place of meeting. However, when he arrived, he discovered a group of men, wearing all black, appeared inside and they took women, children away.

He had to hide … behind a tree, to see them shouted in Arabic and Bosnian, demanding them to handle an insurgent or faced total genocide. The language he listened clearly was both Bosnian and Serbian, proved the brutality of this war. He wanted to kill them, but … he had no weapons.

As the girls were begging them for merciness, these men, instead, they aimed the pistols, and …

…

…

… and in the wake of it …

…

…

"BLAM!"

Blood! But he found that, the man in black fell down. Quickly after, these men felt nervous and they aimed AKs, shouted demanding who. But the times passed and only more men in black fell. It soon created a fear among the last remaining, but they could not escape from the waiting of Death.

And, they were totally neutralized. This was too fast, as a group of soldiers arrived. They were belonged to a brigade, the Croatian Christian Brigade, as indicated in their badges, the cross, which aimed to protect both Serbs and Croats whom they regarded as "victims of Islamic terrors".

The people were totally saved and they cried a lot for their helps. These soldiers encouraged them to go back home. These guys, protesting against the decision signing to the Dayton Agreement, formed the Christian Brigade, rallied every Christians regardless being Catholics and Orthodox believers, vowed to eradicate the Bosniaks and Albanian Muslims. As such, there were also Albanian Christians and atheists as well.

Little Željko soon walked out while he saw it was safe. Fast, he soon found that, a man wearing beret, appeared. Looking out that the letter, he soon caught up on the eyes.

"Dječak, odakle dolaziš?" ( _Boy, where are you from?_ )

"Тимок … Господине." ( _Timok … Sir._ )

As such, another man arrived, after the short fighting. This time, he spoke to the man wearing beret hat.

"È questo il ragazzo che stiamo osservando?" ( _Is this the boy we are looking over?_ )

"Sì, è lui. È arrivato con successo là." ( _Yes, it is him. He has successfully arrived there._ )

"Franjo, grazie per il tuo aiuto." ( _Franjo, thank you for your help._ )

"Nessun problema, Timoteo." ( _No problem, Timoteo._ )

Little Željko walked on when this man, back then, not too old like today, spoke to little Željko.

"Come with us … we will make you … stronger … and tougher."

As such, he walked with Mr. Timoteo, where he would go to …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

13 years later …

Sassari, Italy

Little Željko back before then had become a very charismatic person, who was spending times firing his guns. He had grown a lot, both in mature and perspectives.

He was in a gun practice, with Timoteo witnessed him from behind. As from his talent of shooting, he took down 9 targets of all 9. Impressed by him, Timoteo came to him …

"I am glad you have finished it well."

"Thank you … for sending me to the Vongola family."

Željko, he was brought from Yugoslavia to Italy and resided in the remote island of Sardinia, where he could manage to live a life without being disturbed. Timoteo, the 9th Boss of Vongola, was instrumental for this.

"Capo, non è un italiano. Non sono sicuro che sia in grado di capire il modo italiano." ( _Boss, he is not an Italian. Not sure if he is able to understand the Italian way._ ) However, some of them didn't trust Željko, because Željko was not from Italy. Timoteo, didn't care much on these criticism, encouraged the Serbian man: "Penso a come è capace, non a forzarlo a seguire le nostre abitudini." ( _I think about how capable he is, not how about forcing him to follow our customs._ )

Then, Timoteo came to Željko, and spoke out …

"Will you be ready for your future, young assassin?"

"Not sure if I'm ready for taking …" Željko was unclear, he was a little cautious.

"No one ever said ready. No great man has ever taken ready stance. But that makes him, her, to be special." Timoteo confirmed: "I believe, you can have a place, my adopted Vongola son."

From this time, Timoteo had pushed Željko to discover himself in the social life. Even though, one thing Željko still remained on his heart, was to remember his lost sister. It was unclear where was she, but he kept searching and searching, even there was no information.

…

…

…

"BLAM!"

… his gun fired for the first time …

…

"What a shock! There was a new that an Iranian diplomat was found dead outside the Iranian embassy in Thailand! There was still unconfirmed who could kill this man."

This assassination of an Iranian diplomat in Bangkok was the beginning of his assassin life. He kept on by assassinated another Iranian nuclear scientist in Valencia, Spain. Both, according from him, involved in the bloodbath in Yugoslavia and supportive of mujahideen groups in Bosnia before.

…

"BLAM!"

People ran away when the gun fire shot, as the Serbian assassin killed two another, this times, two Filipino Muslims in Indonesia.

And his list went on …

…

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!"

Repeatedly, he went to Afghanistan, assassinated Osama Bin Laden's most trusted deputy, Ali Zaher Mangir; killed a Pakistani nuclear scientist believed to have sold weapons for the Albanians in Kosovo 1999.

It was the time when he assassinated a former UÇK warlord in Kosovo that earned him the nickname " _Mr. Ivanović_ ".

…

"BLAM!"

As Mr. Ivanović, he still searched for the existence of his sister, where he found to be still alive. He went to Turkey, where he also later assassinated a Turkish military general and an Azerbaijani warlord fighting in Karabakh.

…

He became a feared figure on the underground world.

…

Throughout forest, desert, jungle, rains and snows, he kept hunting, assassinating as well as deeply integrated into several local societies.

…

He kept finding, hunting, while also carefully erased his existence and thanked though, he went on, became naturalized American and adapted into American society, becoming an American.

…

…

That was how his life … From a little boy in a refugee camp, to become a feared assassin.

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Today

Benghazi, Libya

They soon chose to hide in a small hotel, where they could work and collaborate together. The hotel, not far away from the building of old-Gaddafi era, was small naturally, suited for them enough.

Entire of the memoir, Željko had given explanation to Jamie. Jamie soon took his understanding seriously, as he found out, why was that.

"I see your tragedy and how you have to live like that."

"Let's just say … no one ever wishes for this, but I hope we can find a path for our future."

They sure did …


	14. Love, the move, and on

This was a very reckless moment …

…

…

…

#####

Tripoli, Libya

The capital of Libya, where the mermaids were first mentioned. It has always been in memoirs of some great figures due to its possession for a beautiful heritages that cannot be found anywhere in the Arab World. There are some shops selling disks of Algerian raï music singer, Cheb Khaled, Lebanese singer Nancy Ajram and Egyptian Latin prince, Amr Diab.

They were still on their walk to seek over the cultural links that had lost after the Gaddafi regime was overthrown.

Inside, there was a boy. He was in a shop and sought to buy some stuffs in a music shop, which had been poorly performed since 2012. The shop was about to be closed, but his arrival saved a bit.

The shop owner, a man educated in Britain, had tried to impress him.

"You should check this one, kid!"

"I want this genre of Amr Diab."

"Oh thank you so much! 70 dinars!"

"Sure, sure. Just take it."

He walked away as the hope rose among them. But as for the boy outside, he walked out. And then …

…

…

"Otabek, it is your."

"Thanks Yuri."

It was Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin. Otabek Altin, himself, spoke out in favor for the music of Amr Diab. He is a devout fan of Amr Diab, the Egyptian musician, and he had used to listen Amr's music. Yurio smiled: "I think you are in love with Amr's music."

"Yeah man, in Kazakhstan, alongside some Turkish, Ukrainian and Russian music genres, we are also in touch with American, Indian and Arab music."

"Hahaha …"

…

They were walking after relaxed in Al Waddah hotel. The same thing, Erica invited the girls to witness, with Anna as translator for them. Anna possesses her ability of having Algerian heritage, and influent in several different languages like Arabic.

They were interested in making up some of their hairs. Erica's Italian origin perhaps drew the locals easier together because Libya was Italy's colony. In the souk of Tripoli, Haru and Kyoko found out that Erica and Anna was fast to get in touch with locals.

"エリカは彼女と一緒にアンナを持つことができて幸運です。" ( _Erica is lucky to have Anna with her._ ) Kyoko claimed.

"私はもっと多くのリビア人がイタリア語を話すことにさらに驚いています。" ( _I'm even more surprised that many Libyans also speak Italian._ ) Haru expressed it.

Erica and Anna, meanwhile, were going on to make touch with local population.

"كم دينار لشراء ذلك؟" ( _How many dinars to buy it?_ )

"Hai alcune spade italiani?" ( _Do you have some Italian swords?_ )

Due to Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov's absence there, they found a little free in a moment. Yuri Mariya and Liliana Kranjcar encouraged Haru Miura and Kyoko Sasagawa to follow Erica and Anna, for certain of their goods together.

"Just walk with them, a bit, maybe we found free air." Liliana spoke out.

"But I also heard Italian become commons there. Is Italian spoken freely in Libya?" Kyoko found it out.

"Yes, Italian is common. As in Italy, where I was raised, Libya used to be a colony of Italy. Italian heritage is still common in Libya." Liliana said to them.

"Wow! Now I realize we can also speak Italian in Libya." Yuri Mariya was impressed on it: "Why don't try it now?"

The girls soon discovered a lot of impressive stuffs they could not miss. Thus they decided to run over, rushed times to cross through the souk for some cheap goods there, where they found to be, only in Libya.

…

Hayato felt strange when Yurio didn't even react with his criticisms, but Tsunayoshi and Godou just walked on the pedestrian in Tripoli's main sea coast. Libyans were friendly and hospitality towards foreigners, although they remained skeptical, hence Tsuna felt weird.

"獄寺、あまりにも多くのプレッシャーをかけるべきではありません。" ( _Gokudera, you should not push too much pressure like that._ )

"私はそれを知っている、ボス。しかし…それはまだ変な感じです。" ( _I know that, Boss. But … it is still a strange feeling though._ )

One thing that made him surprised was, before they left Sabha, Yuri Plisetsky did tell to him something that he was truly shocked over. All the backing time in Sabha, Hayato …

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

"Have you ever really cared? I think you don't know what make a people be like."

"Hayato, this is not just your job. I know that. We all try to do the best though …"

"And you have done nothing. That could give … what? You are just a skater, you will never understand!"

"I do not care much on that, Hayato. But as a person, I also care on your fellow people. That's not because I am Russian, or Japanese. I'm human first, and I regard for the safety of other first."

"How many people you have ever regarded for your safety? Huh?"

"Many of them, Gokudera. And, I do know a little what had appeared in your past related to this."

"So you have … what?"

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

From that moment, Yuri Plisetsky's words mentioning about "the past" affected the emotion of Hayato. Hayato didn't believe it at all, but, as Yurio had taken his words, he quietly reminded about …

…

…

"Hayato!" Godou called.

"Yes? Sorry …" Hayato went silent for a bit, as he didn't imagine what could have gone if Yurio had targeted on.

#####

Darfur, Sudan

Behind the base, a man, which was known to be there, arrived after the call by Mohammed Magdy. Magdy asked:

"كيف يتم إعداد الخطة؟" ( _How is the plan prepared?_ )

"كل شيء جاهز يا سيدي." ( _Everything is ready, Sir._ )

"جيد جدا، خليل. وسوف نفعل ذلك قريبا." ( _Very good, Khalil. We will soon do it._ )

Magdy walked out. So, this young man, the black guy, Khalil, was him. In his Arabic post, his full name was, Khalil Abdullah Masfar, was one of Magdy's right hands. Known as Khalil, he was the right hand of Magdy, but also he was another spy of Željko. A two-faced person, he soon texted message to the Serbian guy.

" _Magdy is planning for something called 'great missile fire'. You should check out, Željko._ "

As for Khalil, he was of ethnic Baggara Arab, but he was born in Darfur so he belonged to Darfur. That's said, he hated many Sudanese Arabs for their ruthless genocide in Darfur, including Mohammed Magdy.

He had also planned together to kill Magdy, but to do this, he had to collaborate with Željko Jelavić, who also had past trauma. As both Mr. Ivanović had failed to assassinate Magdy once, they found themselves similar stance.

…

#####

Benghazi, Libya

After Mr. Ivanović read the letter, Mr. Ivanović sent back the letter to Khalil and they began to analyze what would have to happen next.

Meanwhile, Jamie would have to wait …

…

#####

Tripoli, Libya

As in the Mermaid City of the Mediterranean Sea, Hayato, Tsuna and Godou sought to buy some flames there, but it seemed like Tripoli citizens didn't have interests on it.

Not just say, to find out any English or Italian speakers had been a tough question as most Tripolians were not able to understand another foreign languages outside Arabic, they felt that the Government of Libya was not capable on helping other to educate a foreign language, the legacy left by the result of Gaddafi's tyranny.

Still, they kept walking on.

"We do not buy anything else …"

Hayato had tried to argue about the price of a Libyan badge, in Italian, one of his native languages, but it wasn't successful. Therefore, Hayato felt that, just if he thought for fun, should Italy re-colonize Libya?

Tsuna asked:

"Hayato, why do some coffee and bar stores still use Italian?"

"Libya used to be a colony of Italy. That's why Libyan coastal cities and several regions still have a lot of Italian features in Libya. Recently, Libyan Government has requested to have Italian redesigned as a national _lingua franca_." Hayato explained: "My sister Bianchi said, in the Vongola family, some of Vongola Boss XVIII's fiercest fighters were from Libya, the Vongola family still continues to use some assassins from Libya. Just now current Boss, he also has a Libyan contractor, Jafar Galaeddini."

"And also another Libyan too, Fuad Shamsini, he often has business with my dad." Tsuna said too.

"One of Bianchi's close friends is also a Libyan, Hamdullah Ghaghi. And my late mother's friend is also a Libyan, too." Hayato still felt a sense of grudge although he might have forgiven a lot.

Godou was a little surprised when they spoke about the Italian influence in Libya. As he was aware with the fact that Erica Blandelli is also Italian, geez, he believed this was gonna become an Italian thought instead.

As the Libyan flag continued to fly over Tripoli, suddenly, Godou noticed the yelling …

"GET BACK THERE, THIEF!"

"Thief?" Godou turned his face to the right, where he heard about someone was running. Hayato and Tsuna, risked all, decided to act: "Godou, thief?"

"Yes. What should we do?"

"Get him!" Hayato pulled his full spirits and he, with Tsuna and Godou, were determined to capture the thief! They together ran into the souk back again and they soon found the man. They ran after this person.

…

As for the girls, they made their points on buying these, and they soon wanted to perform their Libyan styles.

"It is marvelous!"

As from the cheer by Yuri Mariya, they soon noted out that there was a yell: "THIEF! PLEASE GET HIM!" And then, a masked man, running from being captured, was near to them.

"Thief! We will not tolerate them!"

Erica, Yuri M. and Liliana, realizing this, together stood as Anna, Haru and Kyoko saw they demonstrated their sword abilities. For Anna, she must be impressed:

"C'mon, let's get him."

However, this thief, seeing the three girls formed their formation, he was eager to challenge by trying to make a stunning jump. He jumped, and his legs, they must be surprised on how his legs could be. His legs were very long, enough to let him through, causing an immense surprise for even three girls.

"Huh?"

He jumped, and his legs crossed through them, making Haru, Anna and Kyoko became vulnerable target for him, as he had to run all cost. He was about landing to the ground, and he was getting to …

Kyoko, suddenly, turned frozen, as the thief would have landed near to her more than Anna or Haru. She was scared that he could hit her …

Kyoko didn't want to be hurt, she was innocent girl overall … and the thief …

…

…

…

"BANG!"

Kyoko just looked up, when she saw that, a man, wearing in his tiger shirt and finally managed a kick. She was unaware much, but when she saw, she was …

… deeply amazed.

He was …

…

…

…

"Yuri … Plisetsky!" Anna amazed.

Yurio, from nowhere, suddenly went out and showed a superb kick hit the thief hard, as he hit his stomach and threw him into another shop. All the stuffs there fell into the thief's head, as the woman owner, an old lady, angered with his feature, beat him hard. The people, meanwhile, together gathered into the thief, which was heavily hurt by the kick of Yurio. By then, Yuri P. had some cold on himself, showing that there was, perhaps, a grief of power inside him almost unleashed. Yuri P. was quick enough to cover it.

On the same time, Tsuna, Hayato and Godou arrived, as Otabek also came behind Yurio. Erica, Liliana and Yuri M. were all surprised with the kick Yuri P. gave to the thief.

…

That time, people together took the thief into their custody, as a girl and her friend came to the thief. She recognized her money badge was stolen by the robber, and people returned it back to her. The girl, as later on, witnessed how the boy of blonde hair and of European feature appeared as his friends, even girls, drew impression.

"Ya! Your kick … you are a truly …" Liliana fell again. She saw a powerful, strong yet calm Russian tiger.

"How did you learn that kick?" Erica, often mocked Yuri Plisetsky more than praise, even impressed with him: "Please teach me."

Yuri Plisetsky just tried to calm, but his face turned red a little: "Nothing … it is normal to do something in serious."

The girl, without a doubt, walked closer to him. She was not even anyone on the group, she belonged to another one, which her friends also found to be decisively surprising, outside the collapsing shop in a store nearby. The old lady had already joined the popular one to bring the thief into custody, so they could feel a bit. But, this girl, after she grabbed her money bag, walked into the blonde boy and her face turned … blushing.

She approached Yuri P.

…

…

"Are you … the man who helped me?"

Yuri Plisetsky went on to see her, as while others were debating on how Yurio could manage to put such a kick. As such, the girl, her appearance, a straight dark blue hair, long but tied already and also, dark blue eyes, she looked on him with an admiration …

"Thanks … for help me."

Her voice again, this time, the others looked on. Yuri Plisetsky, as usual, just asked a question: "What's your name?"

"I'm … Mirei. Mirei Kudou! Just … call me Mirei …"

Her summer clothes, being obtained with a blue skirt and black t-shirt, perhaps, a little different …

… in this beautiful souk, there was an interesting story there.

#####

 _Belhaj's mansion …_

Yup, Tom, Butch played chess again, the result was 3-3. Both won at least three matches, and Jerry was cheering either, nope or acted like joker. This made Tom and Butch mad, but they had to calm in respect for the host.

Meanwhile, Kid, Nikov and Belhaj were talking, while drinking teas.

"أنا أعتقد أنني لن تتردد في التعامل مع خليفة حفتر. سأقتله إذا سمحت الحكومة لي برفع جيش!" ( _I think I won't hesitate on dealing with Khalifa Haftar. I'll kill him if the Government allows me to raise an army!_ )

In there, Abdelhakim Belhaj, the Libyan leader of Al-Watan Party, spoke to Kiddo and Nikov with strong determination. He even pointed that Haftar's past with Gaddafi could post a major problem.

"بلحاج، المشكلة هي أن حفتر كان يحمل الجنسية الأمريكية، وقد رفع دعوى قضائية ضد الولايات المتحدة ليكون حاميه. وطالما واصلت وكالة الاستخبارات المركزية اعتباره مؤثرا، لن نعرف أبدا." ( _Belhaj, the problem is, Haftar has had an American citizenship, and he has sued the United States to be his protector. As long as the CIA continues to consider him influential, we will never know._ ) Kid pointed out the problem was Haftar had lived in the U.S., and had enormous knowledge about the CIA and Libyan politicians, that made Kiddo wary about: "سوف القتال ضد حفتر يؤدي فقط عقوبة الإعدام." ( _Fighting against Haftar will only result you death penalty._ )

"هذا لا يهم، أصدقائي الأمريكيين. يجب أن تتذكروا أن بلدكم لا يستطيع أن ينجح في تقليص نظام القذافي دون معلوماتي." ( _That doesn't matter, my American friends. You should remember, your country could not succeed on diminishing Gaddafi's regime without my information._ ) Belhaj soon pointed a past story which they had listened before: "كنت قد حولتني مرة واحدة إلى سجن أبو سليم عندما كان القذافي لا يزال على قيد الحياة. وحتى لو كان قائما على حقيقة اضطررت إلى استخدام الوقت هناك لاستعراض هيكل حكومة القذافي ونظامه وأحزابه، فقد تعرضت للتعذيب أيضا في زنزانة أبو سليم. لا تنسى رفاقي، لأنني يمكن أن تجعل أيضا الأميركيين والناتو يشعر بخيبة أمل، في أي وقت وفي أي مكان." ( _You had once turned me into the Abu Salim prison when Gaddafi was still alive. Even it was based on the fact I had to use the time there to review about Gaddafi's Government structure, his regime and his parties, I had also been tortured in Abu Salim dungeon. Don't forget my comrades, because I can also make the Americans and NATO to feel disappointed, anytime, anywhere._ )

Then, Belhaj smoked his favorite smoke, a Turkish one. Kid and Nikov, watching Belhaj who sat in front of the window with sea winds squeezing his legs on the chair, felt a stress from Belhaj. Both knew Belhaj was a former jihadist turned politician, but his words obviously had something to do with the current Tripoli Government deal to the Tobruk one. That's not wrong to say he was appealing, yet also pushing the U.S. to take role.

Dora-the-Kid, overall, had to speak over while he also took a Moroccan smoke:

"عبد الحكيم بلحاج، وأنا أعلم لماذا تكره حكومة طبرق، وأنا أعلم تماما أنك لا تحب الموالين للقذافي في وقت متأخر. ولكننا نقنع كلا الطرفين بالتوصل إلى اتفاق نهائي، لإنهاء حالة الجنون الحالية، لاستعادة ليبيا من تلقاء نفسها. تريبوليتانيا، فزان و سيرينيكا، فإنه لا يمكن تقسيمها. ليبيا بحاجة إلى النظام، ويجب أن تستأنف معهم." ( _Abdelhakim Belhaj, I know why you hate the Tobruk Government, and I firmly know that you do not like the loyalists of late Gaddafi. But we are persuing both parties to entour for a final deal, to end the current madness situation, to restore Libya into its own. Tripolitania, Fezzan and Cyrenaica, it cannot be divided. Libya needs order, and you should appeal with them._ )

Dora-nikov, who remained silent since, also found that there was mistrust seemed to have emerged from it. With an ability to read what people thought about, he could understand that, Abdelhakim Belhaj was calling for a war to unify Libya, while Dora-the-Kid was trying to avoid, or, prevent it and sought for a peaceful solution.

Belhaj, just listened what Kid had said, quite cautious as he called: "Ms. Lin Htet! Bring to us coffees!" Yes, the young Burmese maid hailing from Mandalay, working as a servant by a transfer job from Myanmar to Libya, inside. She did look like Hayato Gokudera's late mother, though. Not letting Mr. Belhaj to be angered, she had to carry on coffees and cups, as well. After that, Belhaj just waged his hand, ordered his Burmese maid to leave.

But not without Dora-the-Kid's question.

"Hey, lady."

Lin turned back: "Yes?"

"Where are you from?"

"Mandalay, Myanmar."

"How long have you been there?"

"More than 5 years, Sir."

She slowly left, as Kid felt that Belhaj had something to do with it whatever he knew. Frankly put, he had to be … for something.

…

…

…

Quick enough, the iPhone of Belhaj suddenly had a message. He soon took out, and he noticed it was from Ali Zeidan. He turned up and read, however after that, his face … had a turn.

He didn't expect that, and it became more and more difficult to see, what would happen. But perhaps, the clearest words …

… is, _danger_.


	15. New friends and partners

From the story, Dora-nikov just quite understood that there would be nothing easy and because of Belhaj's stance was to eradicate all, by calling for a war within his deep message, Dora-nikov then came and whispered to Dora-the-Kid about Abdelhakim Belhaj's desire to engage in a total conflict. Kid had been a bit scared because he knew Belhaj, despite currently good friend, could easily change decision.

As Belhaj was still watching the letter, Abdelhakim Belhaj found the stance on this story would not be as nice as he expected. Ali Zeidan's message quite affected on him a lot, as he read like there was an explosion somewhere.

Then, Belhaj, felt that he should not let Kid and Nikov to interfere, spoke on: "هل تعرف علي زيدان؟" ( _Do you know Ali Zeidan?_ )

Kiddo, having seen the face of Belhaj depressed, he knew that there must have something, slowly responded: "نحن نعرف علي زيدان، وزير الخارجية الليبي السابق." ( _We do know Ali Zeidan, former Libyan Foreign Minister._ )

"أنا فقط تلقي رسالة منه. يريد أن يبلغني، ولكن لدي بالفعل مشكلة أخرى خارج. وقال انه ستعمل زيارة قصر بلدي، يرجى استبدال لي التحدث إليه. يمكنك أيضا طلب جاريتي إذا كنت تريد." ( _I just receive a message from him. He wants to inform me, but I have already had another problem outside. He is gonna visit my mansion, please replace me talk to him. You can also request my maid if you want._ ) Belhaj requested Kid and Nikov to speak to Ali Zeidan, while he also left the mansion and went somewhere. Then, he suddenly stood up and left without telling them how to talk with Zeidan.

Kid and Nikov had been so surprised into a level of Belhaj's surprising move, but they tried not to sadden Belhaj. Soon later, Belhaj went to his limousine, and departed away from his mansion and spoke to his subordinate, including Ms. Lin Htet, to protect the mansion.

For Kid and Nikov, stayed alone alongside those Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike could have provoked a feeling that Belhaj might have hidden something, but on the best way, they went out and saw Belhaj left.

As such, Butch and Tom, both played chess currently, found their place unsuited, stopped discussion and they found themselves on the match ended in stupidity and nothing much ended with a draw.

They had shared both 5 wins, 5 losses and 3 draws. As this, Kiddo and Nikov found that they could participate in the chess. They soon risked the boring time to them.

"Hey! Wanna chess?"

Kid and Nikov asked Tom and Butch about the chess, and they had announced that, they would see the match.

#####

 _Souk market of Tripoli …_

The market is where Yuri Plisetsky found Mirei Kudou. Mirei showed a great affection on the appearance of Yuri P.

As from behind, Erica also recognized one person she saw behind. Liliana and Yuri M. also saw the same. A girl met them, had a long black hair and, a bit, cup size larger than Erica and Godou did say that, she was a goddess.

She is …

"Ena! Hi Ena, where are you? I am surprised that you're there!"

Yuri Plisetsky did see that there were two girls as well, a girl named Ena and a girl named Mirei. But they weren't the only one, as Yurio described, there were others.

"Ena! You have been there, it is great to see you!" Liliana told.

She was Ena Seishuuin, as she represented herself when she met Tsuna, Hayato, Otabek and Yurio. In all four of them, she was impressed with Hayato the most, mainly due to his manly appearance.

On the same time, Mirei Kudou also heard from the other. Haru and Kyoko quickly noticed about it when a group of other people with a quite close relationship with Mirei arrived.

"Oh …"

…

 _Libyan Sahara …_

The two terrorists who planned the attack in Xi'an had been on the car and they were on drive to Benghazi and Tripoli. They were solidly silent and they dealt with it.

"Let's get our business done, soon."

They kept moving on and on, unclear what would they plan next …

…

In the same desert, the Chinese deployment was a specific squadron. Bingbing, as a young girl but possess ability of agent working very well. They were going through and heavily armed.

"他们正在前往班加西，这是确定的。" ( _They are heading to Benghazi, it is confirmed._ )

"你应该证明这是真的。" ( _You should prove it is real._ )

"我们准备好处理。反正不会有外面的位置。" ( _We are ready to handle. There will be no position outside, anyway._ )

They soon moved from a truck to Benghazi. They had officially heading to the city of Tripoli, and with weaponry on their arms, they surely owned the advantages themselves.

…

…

…

But, only the God could decide.

…

Tripoli, Libya

 _Souk market …_

Inside the market, Mirei proudly presented her friends to the group of gang.

"Here, they are – the boy is Jurai Andou, and two other fellows are Hatoko Kushikawa and Tomoyo Kanzaki."

Godou got a bitter lap: "Is Jurai Andou like a bookworm without glasses isn't it?" As such, Hayato and Tsuna suggested Godou Kusanagi to take his words more carefully, as Anna, Haru and Kyoko were totally impressed with the fact, they had new friends. Erica, Ena, Yuri M. and Liliana loved it a lot and, same as Anna, Haru and Kyoko, quickly shook hands with, their new sisters.

What a sisterhood, of course.

Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, also stood together with Godou, Tsuna and Hayato, but Yuri P. didn't feel the same thing much even Ena had tried to woo Yurio. It was clear that, Yurio's cold face quite scared Ena a bit.

Ena, again, wondered what happened to Yuri Plisetsky. In fact, Ena had been a distinct member of Yuri Plisetsky's Yuri Angels, a girl fan group for the Russian skater.

"Why don't you feel anything, Yuri Plisetsky? You are a great skater, and also, a very brave man."

Her innocent nature didn't impress Yurio much. Otabek suggested Yurio to be more relaxing, but he refused to do so, citing there would have concerns. As such, the sun had started to set.

…

 _Belhaj's mansion …_

As Kid and Nikov were watching chess with Jerry and Spike, the match between Tom and Butch grew tense. This was 7-7, with only 3 draws. Now was the decisive match, as who won 8 games would be the winner.

Tom this time got bad luck, he had to use blacks while Butch played the whites. It caused much frustration: "F*K!"

Then, Butch pulled the Pawn in d2, from his eyes, to start. Tom did the same, and then, they kept moving and moving, but it seemed like Tom was close to a defeat when he let the King up too far. After his move, the King of Tom was surrounded by two horses of Butch. Butch was near victory.

"Yes, Tom, surrender …"

"That madafuka plays me …"

However, Kid found out that Butch's King was also too open, he suggested Tom to move the Queen. As the White King was in c3, Tom found an opportunity and so he moved the Black Queen.

"Ah ah ah …"

"Really?" Butch, too confident after he had eaten Tom's two rooks, he was not aware with the existence of Tom's horse. And because Butch moved his King to c4, it was on the target of Tom's knight, locating in e5.

Tom surprisingly jumped his knight, and …

"I win!"

Butch, after all, he was startled. He didn't expect that he could have lost so fast just because of a simple move, then he looked on Dora-the-Kid, believed that he was the main reason as he also witnessed Kid's suggestion.

After that, Butch …

…

…

"IT IS A CHEAT! TOM IS HELPED!"

"LOL!" Tom rejected the accusation: "You, the black cat, have been helped by Jerry for several times!"

"WTF? You fool, you don't even bother speaking it."

"Shut up you son of a bitch!"

"MADAFUKA!"

Butch then took Tom's neck and yelled: "YOU CHEAT!" Tom then banged on his head. Because they all ate demon fruits from an unknown destination, they could not die unless they were old. Therefore they began to fight, and the fight erupted. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov had to prevent their fighting by all costs. Of course, Spike had been cautious because they all had demon fruits on their own bodies, so a fight could not make them die, but just injuries instead.

However, as the oldest among the T&J gang, Spike knew that their ability of devil fruits would vanish slowly, because when they get older, the easier they could suffer injuries. That's why they had to do something.

Quick enough, surprisingly a car arrived, as a man walked out. On this time, while they were totally caught up with surprise, they saw … a man … walked out.

That was a man with a very old, totally shaped and yet he kept a bit comfortable appearance of a diplomat. Kid, Nikov, Tom, Butch, Jerry and Spike found that to get out from the fighting, tried to stand up in front of him.

This man … he … was …

…

…

"Hello everyone. My name is Ali Zeidan. Is there any problem here?"

…


	16. The smoke

Fun folk there, after Belhaj walked out, he just reminded words back, until …

"Oh s*t … I didn't say to them Zeidan was the former Prime Minister!"

…

As for this, they had engaged with a man, and this man had already unveiled himself …

"Where is Abdelhakim Belhaj?"

Kid, Tom, Butch, Jerry, Nikov and Spike soon bowed their heads down: "Hello, Mr. Zeidan."

Ali Zeidan had a little surprise there, he found in front of him were two robot cats, two cats, a mouse and a bulldog. He thought all animals were just … kind of animals for raise only, not even thinking that they had been advanced so far.

To impress the Libyan man, they soon paved way to go in and getting touched with Ali Zeidan. Zeidan, himself had been described for pragmatism yet open-minded, found that, if Belhaj had already left and only the gang was staying, Belhaj must have planned for his escaping route.

Ali Zeidan felt that, he could not be better, or worse. It was damn suck to explain for them. However, with all the best efforts, he had invited them to sit down. Quietly, Ms. Lin Htet soon settled their seats down, making Kid felt always strange overall. Dora-nikov, as he expected from a servant's job, it had to happen.

…

Jurai Andou met them all, and he was interested on being friend with Godou due to some similarities between them. Yuri Plisetsky wondered to Otabek that, how could Jurai behave childish like that?

He mentioned that Jurai needed to impress, and Otabek suspected the three girls, which he pointed on were Tomoyo, Hatoko and Mirei, forced him to do. As Yurio had very few things to care of, Tomoyo's annoyance might be one of them.

"Anna Fatima-chan! I am from Algeria, half Ukrainian!"

"Ya, Tomoyo Kanzaki!"

For Yurio, Anna was the closest one right now outside Otabek, simply, because she is Ukrainian by half. Despite there are tensions between Ukraine and Russia, nonetheless, Yuri Plisetsky never perceives Ukrainians as enemy and he has a lot of Ukrainian skaters with him, mostly trained in Belarus or Canada. He had totally no interest on Putin, or propaganda, either.

"I'm still surprised that you can get along with an Ukrainian girl like Anna very well." Otabek expressed.

"Only stupid will believe what either Ukrainian nationalists or pseudoic Russian nationalists speak about other bad then portrayed. Ukraine has always been a close country with the cultural relations good with Russia. That's why Mr. Yakov hates Putin and even some Ukrainian fascists so much." Yurio spoke to Otabek: "Just take Anna."

"But she is half Algerian, kind worthy to notice."

"She does speak Ukrainian and Russian though. Even her mom is Ukrainian, Mrs. Lana."

Yuri Plisetsky dismissed the story of current Russo-Ukrainian rift, believe the current war had worsened their perspective, but not all people thought same one. Yurio had once stated in the BBC that, he never regarded any Ukrainians as enemy, and he requested medias to stop portraying like that.

As for such, when Anna called Yurio, Yuri Plisetsky arrived to Anna and he, with the Ukrainian girl, together, met Tomoyo and Hatoko. Mirei, she had fallen in love with Yurio right now, after she had fallen to Jurai.

From Tsunayoshi, he had seen about Yuri Plisetsky's close friendship with Anna. As from what he listened from Otabek, Anna is Ukrainian, implying that he must have a good relationship with her. Hayato also felt weird though.

"That's strange, currently Russia and Ukraine are in war."

"They are not enemy." Godou told: "I did listen an interview with Yuri Plisetsky back in TV. When he was asked about relationship with Ukrainians, especially Ukrainian athletes, he denounced any bad view against Ukraine and just said, he never considers Ukraine as enemy of Russia."

"I don't state against them, I just think it is weird when they become friendly over and over." Hayato stated: "Because, I don't know if he ever has a friend like that."

"I think only Yuri P. knew when he befriended Anna."

Hayato, Tsuna and Godou noticed about Yurio and Anna about it. For Jurai, he also felt that Yuri Plisetsky was friendly to Anna Fatima. Meanwhile, Tomoyo talked with other girls.

"Do you think that they would have finished all of these?"

"I don't know either." Erica just wondered: "But what to finish?"

"I just heard there is a …" Tomoyo forgot it, and she had to struggle to remember what it was. Suddenly, Yuri Plisetsky saw on Tomoyo's cheerful, there was something … inside it.

Yuri Plisetsky, immediately, came to Tomoyo Kanzaki, where she was still trying to show her willingness emotion. Haru Miura felt strange because Yuri never acted like that before.

"Are you rude?" Haru asked when she looked on his action, as Yuri P. went closer to Tomoyo. Otabek also could not understand the real motive of Yuri Plisetsky. Godou and Jurai felt strange with it as well, and even Hatoko and Liliana got startled when Yurio got closer to Tomoyo. Tomoyo shocked to see Yurio.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo questioned to Yurio.

"Can you show me your hand, your right hand?" Yuri P. targeted on.

"My right hand? Why?"

"Just one minute."

He then checked on her hand, the right one. He stayed silence when he looked on both side of Tomoyo's right hand. One thing he found on Tomoyo's palm, further reinforced his claim that Tomoyo must have something … she touched.

It was … the smokes of cigarette by somebody. After that, Yuri Plisetsky questioned: "Tomoyo, who have you just met before?"

From this question, Tomoyo's cheerful appearance, disappeared.

…

 _Belhaj's mansion …_

Ali Zeidan sat with Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike. In all six, Kid and Nikov sat in front of Zeidan, while Tom and Jerry on the left of Kid and Nikov; Butch and Spike on the right. Since Kid is the only one who speaks Arabic, conversation between them had to depend on him.

"من يدعوكم إلى قصر السيد بلحاج؟" ( _Who invite you to Mr. Belhaj's mansion?_ ) Zeidan asked.

"الحاكم العسكري لفزان، السيد وسيم عبد الرحمن." ( _The military Governor of Fezzan, Mr. Watassim Abderrahmane._ ) Kid responded.

"ولا يكاد يكون مفاجأة. عبد الرحمن هو صديق قديم بلحاج. والمشكلة هي أن عبد الرحمن يواجه حاليا توترا مع بلحاج." ( _It is hardly a surprise. Abderrahmane is an old friend of Belhaj. The problem is, Abderrahmane is currently having tension with Belhaj._ ) Ali Zeidan stated carefully: "جئت إلى هنا للقاء عبد الحكيم بلحاج، ولكن يبدو أن بلحاج لديه مشكلة معي. لماذا هذا؟" ( _I come here intended to meet Abdelhakim Belhaj, but Belhaj seems to have problem with me. Why is that?_ )

Dora-nikov soon urged Kid to mention on Zeidan's depressing face, suggesting that there was something very dark behind. As Watassim was also mentioned, it implied a theory that, Zeidan must have known about the relationship between Belhaj and Watassim.

"فما هي العلاقة بين السيد بلحاج والسيد عبد الرحمن؟ يبدو أن لديك بعض الشعور على ذلك." ( _So, what is the relationship like between Mr. Belhaj and Mr. Abderrahmane? It seems like you have some sense on it._ ) Kid was quick to take the urgent.

"أنت لست ليبيين، لذلك أنت لا تعرف غير مفهومة. بلحاج و عبد الرحمن هم زملاء سابقون. لديهم سندات. ولكن عبد الرحمن هو شخص محسوب جدا، فهو عقليا غير مستقر." ( _You are not Libyans, so you don't know is understandable. Belhaj and Abderrahmane are former colleagues. They have a bond. But Abderrahmane is a very reckoning person, he is mentally not stable._ )

"ما هو هذا؟ هل بامكانك اخبارى؟" ( _What is this like? Can you tell me?_ ) Kid soon noted the behavior of Zeidan. Zeidan didn't miss it, he began to speak slowly into both six people's ears.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

After that, both the group went shocked, overall, they didn't expect about it …

…

In the car of his own, Belhaj soon texted message to Watassim. After the message was texted, then soon, Belhaj put his right hand on the head, implying that he had something to regret.

"يجب أن أدرك ما سيكون نيته." ( _I must have realized what would be his intention._ )

On there, the first thing Belhaj to do was to determine what would have gone. He decided to go to Zawiya, where he believed to have someone for a talk. He called for a person in Zawiya, whom he had a close relationship but what had he texted?

…

Sabha, Libya

On there, Watassim had read Belhaj's letter, and his face got less happy than usual. He didn't like it.

" _هل لديك أي علاقة مع العقيد وداعش؟ المؤتمر الوطني العام وكذلك مجلس النواب، هم تجميع الجيوش و يريدون منك الانضمام إلى واحد منهم، أو مواجهة الدمار الكامل_ _._ _وقف صنع ليبيا مثل الأرض الخاصة بك، وتظهر بالنسبة لي_ _!_ _أو ينبغي أن يصبح الأعداء_ _!_ " ( _Do you have any relationship with the Colonel and ISIS? The General National Congress as well as the House of Representatives, they are assembling armies and they want you to join one of them, or face total destruction. Stop making Libya like your own ground, and show up for me! Or we should become enemies!_ )

On this abyss, Watassim stood away, and he went even madder and madder as he saw what would have gone. Belhaj's message totally made him unhappy, and then he walked on. Before he walked, he called to a person from his phone:

"العتيبي، لدينا مشكلة. الاتصال بي مع خليفة حفتر." ( _Otaibi, we have a problem. Connect me with Khalifa Haftar._ )

…

After seeing this, they were surprised. Then Yurio demanded Tomoyo to speak over, and Tomoyo, as for the result, finally remembered.

"Huh? Yuri Plisetsky, what is the reason behind?"

Otabek supposed Yurio to have some kind of his mind, so he thought they should be okay to let Yurio feel over. As for Yuri Plisetsky, he soon asked:

"Where?"

"In a bar outside the market!"

"Which bar?"

"I don't know, but the bar was occupied with a green flag."

"Green flag?" Yurio decided to walk out, and ask a local in English. This time he was lucky, this old man knew the bar and he could speak English. Then, Yuri Plisetsky took risk only, he said to the other …

"Guys, please go back to the hotel. I'll run to there. Tomoyo, follow them."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna wondered, and worried. Kyoko also felt unsafe a bit.

"I know what to do."

…

…

…


	17. Revived past

…

…

…

…

…

January 1914

Mecca, Ottoman Empire

There was a holy city, where the Sharif of Mecca stayed there.

In there, the great Sharif, Hussein of Hashemite family, arrived into his house near the Holy City of Islamic world. Seeing this, he felt into a sleep, and he dreamed about …

…

…

"الشريف الكبير من مكة المكرمة، هناك رسالة، علامة على رجل عظيم سيأتي." ( _Great Sharif of Mecca, there is a message, a sign of a great man will come._ )

"من هو التسليم؟" ( _Who is the deliver?_ )

"سيكون هناك رجل سيأتي مرتين إلى العالم العربي. وقال انه سيكون المحرر، وقال انه سوف تصحيح الأخطاء." ( _There will be a man that will come twice to the Arab World. He will be the liberator, and he will correct the mistakes._ )

"من يمكن أن يكون الشخص؟ نحن نحاول التحرر من الأتراك، يرجى إرشاد لي هذا الرجل." ( _Who could be the person? We are trying to free from the Turks, please guide me this man._ )

"وسوف يأتي إليك في المستقبل. وسوف يرى شعبك سليله، مرة أخرى." ( _He will come to you in the future. And your people will see his descendant, again._ )

"كيف يبدو؟" ( _How does he look like?_ )

"رجل صغير مع الشعر شقراء ومظهر سحر. ولكن وراء ذلك، فهو شخص رائع جدا. وله سليل لاحق تملك الشيء نفسه مع جنسية مختلفة." ( _A small guy with blonde hair and a charm appearance. But behind it, he is a very brilliant person. His later descendant will possess the same with a different nationality._ )

After that, the mysterious man left, as only Sharif Hussein stood still. This time …

…

…

"Huh?"

Sharif Hussein was told that, there would be a man who would become a savior for the Arab world, twice. But he never knew what would have to happen, so he just prayed. On his mind, as it was at night, the person appeared, but it was a man …

… he rode the horse, he attacked the Turks …

… he united all Arab tribes into one under Sharif's leadership …

… he could speak and understand Arabic …

… and more, he would be together with them for all of the war. As a honorable fighter …

… a reignless King. Definitely …

…

…

…

…

…


	18. Chapter 6

Yuri Plisetsky had decided to leave the souk and ran into a bar nearby, where he believed to have held the green flag. He noticed the green flag, as the symbol of how Tomoyo got hit. He mentioned on the hand of her, which suggested that she just got hit by someone's cigarette.

But on his mind, the person there must have a bit suspicious because it was still new, must be just 3 minutes before.

He ran as fast as possible, knowing that there was someone having power there, and he ran as fast as possible. When he ran out, he quickly noticed …

In the opposite of the gate out from the souk, a bar, with the exact green flag, appeared.

He looked on the bar because the bar was similar to what Tomoyo mentioned when she talked to him. It was not wrong to take this seriously.

The green flag, used during Gaddafi-era, became still popular among loyalists. But from what he knew on this bar, the bar was just established a year after Gaddafi's death, and the owner wanted to reflect the old Gaddafi rule in his bar for tourism only, not political alignment.

The bar outside the souk market was close. It was built in Italian and French architectures and many of it had their renaissance structures there. Nothing too wrong to say that. With a Roman gate, French lights and LEDs, that was a cool bar party.

However, he found something strange, so he entered …

…

#####

Khyber Pakhtunwa, Pakistan

Walid Hussain Hamdani came out of his mind when he finally imagined:

"Cannot believe it, cannot believe it … HOW?"

"There is a common and wide known fact that Park Bom may have been in the Maghreb and Sahel. She is also seeking for our treasure we're also looking for."

"Bastards … what is her organization? WHERE?"

"There is a group, they claim to be fighting for the legitimacy of the Ottoman legacy, and other groups will be eliminated."

Hamdani went angry when he remembered what had gone in Syria and before that, in the UAE and Egypt. Many of their groups have been totally exposed and seriously damaged, even extinct. For this, might be they would have a war.

#####

Marrakech, Morocco

After seeing the situation, the man soon changed his idea. He decided no discussion and instead, participated by his own.

He found that the internal threat was on growth and he had to act before too late. There must have something to do …

…

…

…

"These bastards have interrupted it. Connect to me Youssouf Kanbé, I will discuss with the Senegalese assassin."

…

#####

Tripoli, Libya

 _Al Waddah Hotel …_

The group had arrived back to the hotel, where they found to be at least, common.

This time, they had to offer room for the new one. Jurai was offered the same place with Hayato; while Ena would return with Yuri Mariya. Tomoyo, Hatoko and Mirei were on the same room. Libyan troops remained guarding the hotel, but as the time set to 5:50 P.M. then, they had to decide to stay there.

What would be their first jobs after all?

"So, what have we just got anyway, outside the thief controversy?"

Godou wondered when both of them asked about stuffs. So they just tried to share anything best they gathered today. Some had typical music disks of Amr Diab. Or some owned at least few toys.

For the girls, the best thing they could … actually, they had bought even more. Many good stuffs like bags to hats were bought. This at least, saved the Libyan people there from losing sources. Libyans did not enjoy a prosperous tourism since 2011, and they regarded the girls of many nationalities helped them.

That was their experiences. As such, many Libyans chose to depart away from the country and traveled somewhere. Many Libyans reside in Egypt, Tunisia, Algeria and Italy, as for the result. So earning money from tourists was amazing for people in Libya.

Anna was the first to encourage them to buy some products of local Libyans, because Anna knew what should be the good. For whole reason, they depended greatly on Anna's Arabic understanding as Anna was the only Arabic speaker in the group.

They had to thank Anna for her efforts a lot. Anna, as such, stayed with the same room with Kyoko. They just kept it.

But on the same time, Tsuna did feel a big sense of danger over it, because Yuri Plisetsky's face reaction, was something completely different. He found this could not be the behavior of a normal funny person, but it was an alarm of something.

He still thought about it, because when Yurio examined Tomoyo, his face turned to something he never mentioned. He was too … emotional.

…

…

…

Benghazi, Libya

Khalifa Haftar recalled from the telephone of himself. After that, he began to suspect over.

"لذلك هناك شخص يحاول أن يلعب أكثر. مثير جدا." ( _So there is someone trying to play over. Very interesting._ )

He then posted message to the U.S. Consulate in Alexandria, Egypt. With his basic English, he could telegram them and tell that there would be a military strike and they needed to be crucial on their role to back Haftar. On the same time, he found there would be no more option.

But as such, Haftar turned his chair again and he looked on the photo of Mutassim Gaddafi, Muammar's late son. Mutassim, killed on the same day with his dad, was something Haftar didn't respect much.

"المعتصم القذافي، أنت ابن عاهرة، مثل والدك. ولكن لدينا مشكلة كافية للفوضى. لا أقول، لقد فقدت كثيرا من قبل. محظوظ بالنسبة لك، كنت لم شمل مع والدك. لذلك لا مزيد من الديون." ( _Mutassim Gaddafi, you are a son of whore, like your father. But we have enough problem for the mess. Not just say, I have lost so much before. Lucky for you, you have reunited with your father. So no more debt._ )

The photo of Mutassim, taken in the U.S., had a deep effect, because Haftar's secretary also arrived to Washington D.C. when Mutassim came. Haftar remembered it because Mutassim, on his arrival, assigned two assassins to kill Haftar in a failed attempt. Since Haftar was fast to leave to Canada, Mutassim had to wait.

"سأتوصل قريبا إلى صفقة مع أخيك سيف الإسلام. وسأضرب له مفاجأة. ولكن، على الأقل سيف ليس عاهرة مثلك، أليس كذلك؟" ( _I'll soon have a deal with your brother, Saif al-Islam. And I shall give him a surprise. But, at least Saif is not a prostitute like you, right?_ )

Then, after walking from to the window, he threw the picture under glass of Mutassim Gaddafi away, with no hesitation. He loved to see it.

…

…

…

"Mr. Haftar, you have a message!"

"Who send to me, Ms. Vay?"

Haftar turned into his Cambodian servant, another young girl and same age of Lin Htet, Soun Vay. Soun Vay has a yellow hair and blonde, with green eyes and she was a quiet woman. She was 20 but she had to work early, mainly because her family went bankrupt and under arrest. She had been in Libya for a year.

Her voice was also very cute like a high school girl, as she did enroll in Thailand.

"It is … a man named Watassim."

"I see. But, Miss Vay, I just ask a question: why did you leave Cambodia and went to Libya for work?"

"My family went bankrupt when I was just 12. My mom committed suicide and my dad ran away, I lost all family and no one wanted to care on."

"Sorry for your losses, Ms. Soun. I will help you back to Cambodia once my duty is completed." Haftar seemed to care on the story and he stated he would free her once he finished an unknown duty. The old 71 years old General then decided to dismiss, as Soun Vay left the room.

Haftar looked to the sky, he remembered how Libyans used to be together, until the divisions later. From his window in an unknown complex, he had promised, all Libya would reunite.

Far, far from that …


	19. Chapter 7

The bar, which was implied as just simply "Green Bar", was the place Yurio got into there. As no one simply cared about a young teenager arriving inside, he felt at least, safe.

He entered in. While people generally do not welcome people under 18, Yuri Plisetsky had to cover himself and entered himself. Inside, he found that there could be …

…

…

…

…

…

"What's going on?"

…

 _Belhaj's mansion …_

Within few minutes, Kid and Nikov slowly read about the conversation between them and Zeidan, they knew it was very difficult to accept immediately. But they needed to adapt the words of Zeidan.

Soon after, Zeidan switched to English, a language he used to learn in India as a freshman.

"So, I think the Government of the United States knew it, right?"

"I suppose Belhaj and his colleagues are quite close. But Watassim … is it a bit harsh to say that Watassim is untrustworthy?" Kid replied.

"I don't say Watassim is bad. But I say Watassim is having some affair which he seems to cover it and deny these existences. Also, he is mentally not stable, right now working with Khalifa Haftar, but tomorrow?"

"I'm a bit cautious of Watassim Abderrahmane. I have met him, he is nice to us though, he also has a sense of humor."

"But this is the problem, you mean?"

"Well … no."

"You need to be clear, Watassim is not a very predictable character. He is somewhat like Donald Trump, just with a different behavior of more insanity, for even a normal Libyan."

"So that's it. We have no idea of him, right?"

"I suggest you to be smarter." Zeidan turned disappointed. He didn't expect such a poor response. Nikov also felt this was not worth for an answer at all.

Dora-the-Kid, feeling that he should not answer again, he decided to speak over:

"Alright, Mr. Zeidan, we will have a dinner. Do you want to go somewhere eating dinner?"

After a while, they might have something to speak over and over. Then, Dora-the-Kid decided to agree with Zeidan some points. Overall, he didn't have any words to say because they were all hungry.

They then told Ms. Lin not to cook anyway, because they would all go out for dinner. It was cleared and they went out, just for something around. But Kid criticized Nikov for not informing anything about Zeidan. As such, Nikov just stated simply, Zeidan also had nothing to speak on his mind either.

…

Yurio moved on and as a covered man, he found out a bag which was left there with no one. Feeling that they were not too much here, he quietly opened the bag, and soon he looked into the bag, a white and definitely just a tourist bag, he found something.

"Bingo!"

He discovered inside the bag, there was a note, written in English. So he found out there would be inside to do. But of course, he also noticed people outside, fearing there were some suspicious people.

As the bar would go hot at night, just this world, he soon left away. He just … didn't get over it.

Words?

…

…

…

…

…

 _Mermaid_.


	20. Chapter 8

As for the kids, seeing the story in the Tripoli's souk was yet to be considered as too harsh, but they didn't know much what would have gone. Only that, Yuri Plisetsky, finally headed back to the hotel, asked them for dinner and they accepted.

It was just all the short off, but Yurio, having reached out there for just a very short and limited time, didn't get the words "mermaid" mean. He felt strange on the bag where he only saw this. He noticed how people typically didn't care on him, as a very surprisingly.

When he arrived back, he had to calm himself before he entered. Also, he had been questioned by other, especially Tomoyo-chan, but he just stated that, they should better leave before trouble could arrive to the shore. He didn't wish for it.

…

 _Tripoli Lebanese restaurant …_

Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike enjoyed dinner with Ali Zeidan and they spoke about the immense of the relationship inside Libyan Government since the demise of the Jamahiriya. They did speak over, though.

"I think Mr. Zeidan is a few smart guys though."

"Kid and Nikov, I just want to ask one question: do you believe in God?" Zeidan soon took on.

"Yes, we do. My friend Nikov often prays in Church. And so do I." Kid explained.

"Speaking about God, do you often feel praying is possible in some occasion?" Zeidan, taking beefs, asked.

"I do think highly, perhaps." Kid smiled.

"But hey, Mr. Zeidan, do you often have games to play?" Tom broke silent, spoke about gaming, as he also ate chicken meals, haiz.

"What do you want? Just game only and done?" Spike didn't agree.

"Just calm down, we will have all of these soon. In there, you can grab them." Zeidan seemed to have no problem with two cats: "Once you did it, you won't regret it."

"Just be sure!" Tom laughed.

In this Lebanese restaurant, which portrayed every pieces of Lebanese historical arts, as well as its Phoenician culture and Arab influence, the restaurant is some few restaurants working in Libya amidst the war. The people were not gonna visit back Libya currently due to security concerns, so they tasted Libyan foods, mostly, alone.

In there, they had totally avoided discussing about Belhaj and Abderrahmane, to avoid unnecessary hostility they didn't wish to face on. That was a good option, though.

"So, what should we do next, Mr. Zeidan?"

…

…

…

…

…

"Let's wait."

…

As such, the troops deployed from China were heading to Benghazi instead of Tripoli, while the Sudanese one decided to operate in Tripoli. Initially, the first object was different, but they later switched to let themselves away from the trouble.

They were coming to the military conflict they believed to be, possibly involving on something.

As such, in their vehicles, they were on …

…

…

…


	21. Here we go

At night … So what had just happened for them?

…

…

…

…

…

As Kid, Nikov, Tom, Butch, Jerry and Spike were having boring dinner, but that could be a motive. Zeidan, as he was not pleasure with the absence of Belhaj, deemed to not discuss because it was all nothing at all, it was ridiculous anyway. Therefore, it all ended boring.

…

But not this case. After Yurio gave a short discovery, even though nothing much, the word "mermaid" inside the bar proved to be something noteworthy and quickly mentioned on his brain.

Forget about it! It appeared to be beautiful …

…

…

 _Libyan Gung-ho restaurant …_

The Korean restaurant! It was where the gang enjoyed their dinner after minutes of walking. Far away from the souk, they enjoyed dinner with some Korean noddles. Of course, thanked for Libyan peppers, they did have a short of dinner.

"That would be nice." Tsuna stated. Hayato of course always cheered him, who was often regarded as his Boss.

"Explain please! You don't regret it Tsuna!" Jurai said: "I do agree nothing is better than this dinner though."

The people in there were together laughing and talking inside the restaurant. In such a place like Tripoli, being happiness and cheerful had been option for both of them. It created a great feature though and they found there would have some reasons to forget the mess. Otabek and Yurio, also sitting with Jurai, Tsuna, Hayato and Godou, discussed about the next thing to do in Tripoli.

For the girls, things were even funnier. They participated and echoed together with some jokes.

"It is cool!"

"I don't know that but that's funny though!"

"Yeah! Just like that, right? Anna?"

"Of course …"

The girls were having a cheerful moment. Eating Korean ramen, they did have a free time and they would say, it could be one of their best moments they had in their life, in a war-torn country like Libya.

Libyans were friendly though. They invited them to eat freely and they had no problem, but that was due to be because of turmoil inside the nation, they considered visitors like their Holy Goddess. Not surprising why they deemed to love it.

It was a quite nice feeling for both of them and indeed they did have their own reservation too.

"Is this too salty?"

But the girls still enjoyed the dinner. It was a great deal and they didn't have too much problem. For Haru, she could have something to mention over and over, especially from the drugs Tsuna gave to her.

As from Otabek, he also discussed with the boys. It was indeed a few great sense as Otabek retold on his career and how he became an iconic model in Kazakhstan and later the Turkic world. Recently Otabek was about to be granted honorary Turkish and Azerbaijani citizenships. Otabek even showed his basic Turkish understanding to explain several Libyan foods, as Libya used to be under Ottoman rule.

"Baklava, my friend."

Some of them felt strange over when Otabek also showed his photo on the internet. It was another great time for them.

…

Outside, after the dinner, Kid, Nikov, Tom and Jerry walked. Why only four of them?

Because Butch and Jerry had decided to return back to the mansion. Thus, being lonely a bit so Zeidan sought to tell them walking outside. Zeidan believed it would grab a good attention among them.

"So, as we have been there, with my understanding a bit, I just ask a question." Zeidan spoke out.

"Of course Zeidan. What's your question?" Kid smiled.

"I just ask this seriously, guys: do you believe there is an existence of any, if not saying, Libyan Brigade that opposing both Tripoli and Tobruk?"

"Let me see, this is so easy … the Gaddafi loyalists, then ISIS, Tuaregs, local armies aligned to neither, European and African mercenaries … yup." Kid stated that, and he felt it was quite better than he expected. But not for long.

"So we all know them. But, I must have a question … do you think, between them, do they have connection?" Zeidan soon turned out, and as such, on the street, Kid's face soon turned into somewhere … in mind.

From this question, Kid still walking, but he didn't have the nice feeling as he used to witness at the Lebanese restaurant. Tom and Butch, who were behind him, also had a similar taste, but no one was clear like Dora-nikov, since he began to get suspicious.

On the same time, Nikov quietly mentioned on Park Bom, the person whom they'd faced in Syria. It did have something to mention over and over again, as he knew there was something abnormal from within. Connection? Zeidan's words proposed an unclear relations.

Rigged with it, Kid decided to tell:

"Relationship? Between … who?"

"There is a rumor among Libyans that the Tripoli Government and the Tobruk Government have hands with some mercenaries, but these mercenaries also work for other foreign Governments, or they have dealt with some hidden organizations deemed to be illegal."

"How does it affect Libya in such a war condition?"

"I guess you foreigners should've known it earlier. Recently, there is a Sudanese commando group, perhaps, arriving to Tripoli seeking something, as we have learnt."

"Sudanese?" Kid would be even more surprised. He was not supposing to face it.

"The Sudanese have a reputation of sending military force abroad to fight somewhere, mostly as mercenaries. But this case is different, they are deployed by Khartoum." Zeidan spoke: "Sudanese troops often have poor reputation of combating, explained when Sudan failed to defeat the South Sudanese Army, Darfur rebels and the losses of Hala'ib Triangle to Egypt. Hence only fighting abroad will help them, like how they fight in Yemen, currently?"

"What does Sudanese Army have to do with Libya?" Kid didn't get over.

"We do not know. But Sudanese Army may deploy troops somewhere, in their war … for serving other parties …" Zeidan expressed: "And as such, Sudanese Army fights in Yemen like that, and the same story … to happen in Libya, too. Haftar recently has warned that he would attack any Sudanese presence in Libya, in response to Sudan's support for the Tripoli Government."

"Hhhhmmmm …" Kid began to mention on it. He was quite suspicious, but it turned to be something … for him …

…

#####

Darfur, Sudan

Mohammed Magdy again.

As for Mohammed Magdy, he just stood out as the military drill continued. With the basic patience of China, the People's Liberation Army of China showed to be very useful in combating, which the Sudanese Armed Forces often sought to learn from.

But Magdy had his reason to wary about. If he could not act immediately, they could have trouble. Therefore, he posted message into his man, Khelissa Otaibi, to take response. This message provided something to remember over.

On the same side, he received a message from some Nigerian terrorist groups, talking about a mysterious woman who could defame their power, and that Magdy must beware. Magdy, having received the photo letter, started to be suspicious, even more.

Overall, he soon took a note, and left Darfur. He drove from Darfur to Khartoum, back to the Government's Presidential Palace, in order to have something new …

…

#####

Tripoli, Libya

Mohammed Gaddafi was in somewhere inside the capital. He became cautious after his first attempt to capture Sabha via. a hot spring failed. He wondered an uprising in Tripoli could work or not.

As for himself, a wild son of Muammar, he felt very unlikely that he could forbid his duty. Even his relationship with some of his brothers were complicated, still he needed to play a role there.

He looked on and over the Gaddafi loyalists, he needed at least a sense … there.


	22. Chapter 9

Outside Tripoli, in an abandoned building located unknown, from the window, a man appeared behind Mohammed Gaddafi. Mohammed, who himself regarded it with a very cautious pleasure, requested to the man:

"سيكون لدينا الكثير من الأعمال للتعامل معها." ( _We will have a lot of business to handle._ )

"إذن، ماذا ستقدمون لي، السيد القذافي؟" ( _So, what will you offer me, Mr. Gaddafi?_ )

"ذا كنت تستطيع مساعدتي، سوف نقدم لكم مجلس الوزراء الخاص داخل الجماهيرية الجديدة." ( _If you can help me, we will offer you a special cabinet inside the new Jamahiriya._ )

"ليكن." ( _So be it._ )

As behind him, he found two special assistants, one was a mysterious man, and the other? A woman behind him stood inside the dark, and she just took her note:

"Mr. Gaddafi, you need to know, your exact desire to restore your Jamahiriya, isn't simple."

"What do you want exactly, woman?" Gaddafi showed his dissatisfaction. Obviously, he had a sense of mistrust against her because the woman was a new person there.

"Remember, I also have my own desire, and you need to fit with me. After all, I can help you exploit it."

"So?"

"Don't let it down, my dear. You know it well."

"Hhhhmmmmm, fine!"

The deep distrust among them caused the division and there was a hard time there. The woman already showed limit of trust on them, knowing that there was no reason to trust. In fact, she had already seen them as enemies, thus unofficially.

She wanted to exterminate them, but only when she found the moment to act.

…

#####

Tripoli, Libya

After the dinner, the girls and boys looked over a bit, and they ran into some places. Yuri Plisetsky, having been strange with the bag, didn't understand why someone could abandon such a bag for their own interests only. He didn't get it.

Still, he failed to get the full answer behind this weird story. Why someone has to do that?

Instead, he and Otabek headed back to somewhere, as they walked alone together. Yurio found something abnormal as he was truly expressing it.

Even more, the bag? What was it for them?

…

In somewhere outside Tripoli several kilometers, there was a man, he went from his house and met another man. He walked from the limousine and he spoke over.

"لذلك، كيف تذهب؟" ( _So, how does it go?_ )

The man was Abdelhakim Belhaj. He had just had a meeting overall with a man whom unknown.

The other man replied: "يمكنك الحصول عليها. طالما أنها يمكن أن تفعل أفضل بالنسبة لك." ( _You can get them. As long as they can do the best for you._ )

"أين هم الآن؟ هل يمكنهم الذهاب إلى طرابلس في الوقت المحدد؟" ( _Where are they now? Can they go to Tripoli on time?_ )

"سترى." ( _You shall see._ )

After the talking, Belhaj was represented with a group of someone, armed with heavily swords. Belhaj stopped the discussion and showed his satisfaction overall.

…

On the other side, the Colonel, in an unknown place, spoke out:

"ويبدو أن السيد القذافي كان رئيسا." ( _Mr. Gaddafi seems to be hot-headed._ )

As such, he and the mysterious woman behind him also witnessed Tripoli. They were going to see what would change the situation and they expected from it. As for the woman, she just spoke to him.

"Well, we shall see how useful he is. He has not done well in Sabha."

"I've already distrusted him. He is a kind of person whom I could not put my hope on."

"We all know that. We shall eliminate him once he became useless."

"Just hope for that. But anyway, I have my promise with him, I cannot just simply give up so far."

"Then we should solve it, after today."

They all looked on and on, showing sign that it was time to make a military takeover. On the same time, his man has reported inside:

"بوس، رأيت الحقيبة. كانت المدونة واضحة." ( _Boss, I saw the bag. The code was clear._ )

After that, he was found to make a smile, slowly. On that feeling, he had already made his statement …

"دعونا نبدأ عملية حورية البحر." ( _Let's begin Operation Mermaid._ )


	23. Tripoli (1)

Tripoli, Libya

Inside the capital city, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov had spoken to Ali Zeidan over the current situation which was deteriorating in Libya, for his concern. Of course, they used English to be easier, as Zeidan had learnt English while he was in India. Zeidan's English is noticeable for somewhat similar to Indian accent.

"I am not so sure what's going on to the Government of Libya, they have two separate Governments. The Sabha case was the only few case they united, but that isn't gonna last long." Kid expressed.

"I feel the same when it comes to the dual Governments. It seems like they refuse each other, they become adversaries and they point against each other, criticize each other." Zeidan spoke: "Libya has become an abyss with the death of the tyrant."

"I've been told about the Libyan regime under Gaddafi used to be very hospitable, but as for my view, if they were truly good, Libyans would not overthrow them. So this comment is incorrect."

"But, sadly, we have a lot of Malians, Nigeriens and Congolese think that Libyans are regretting for overthrow Gaddafi."

"Kind of, but it is not a way. I don't know any Libyans feel regretting it."

"You nail it, my friend."

"But I just want to ask for a bit, Mr. Zeidan." Kid, Nikov, Tom and Butch all together headed to Zeidan: "I just heard from the Turkish Ministry of Foreign Affair, and they issue that, there is a suspected ship, perhaps sailing into the Tripoli-based Government has been seized by the Government in Tobruk."

"That's expected." Zeidan just walked as well, he breathed …

"So, what do you think? The Turks cannot abandon you. We cannot. No one wants. Yet, we are in the trouble trying to negotiate with Haftar."

"Then, what do you think we should do? We are not gonna stay out from the mess we don't know either."

"Speak about it, so, what can we do? Just take it and go with it."

Kid and Zeidan had spoken loud a little, but in such an abyss MENA, their smiling discussion and their voices became the only shining lights on the conflict. No place in Libya was safe currently, and everything was a total abyss.

They had discussed about the possibly of recruiting the people of Berber origins, as the Berbers were heavily opposing (and still opposing) both Gaddafi loyalists and ISIS. That could play a role, but the Berbers need to have words with the Tuaregs, the nomadic Berber people who have little to win but lose.

At this point, Kid and Zeidan tried to sue a position the Tuaregs feel it could represent them. Zeidan, who himself witnessed the current abysses in both Iraq and Syria, and the rise of Kurdish forces like YPG, PKK and Peshmerga, he knew the Tuaregs are similar to the Kurds.

They spoke out.

…

Spike and Jerry returned back to the mansion of Belhaj, as Belhaj was not there. Belhaj didn't arrive on time, hence it made Ms. Lin Htet to be very hard again. Spike and Jerry moved into the table, and they discussed on the notable future inside Libya and their journey went on.

"Oh hey, Spike!"

"Just somewhat, Jerry, you need a cake."

"Thanks."

They all spent time to speak and eat their own delicious dinner. They needed a moment after the dinner. So going back to the house was a decision and they opted to do. They met Lin Htet again, as Ms. Lin was nice when she welcomed them. She knew that she could have done something better, as she only enjoyed dinner alone. Her basic English was fine, good enough to earn a job abroad, but that was deemed to the poor conditions in Myanmar.

She took two cakes for Spike and Jerry, hoping them to move on. Two normal birthday cakes, a gift from internet to her daughter as it was her daughter's birthday, touched from the heart of the old mother. But she just didn't say anything overall.

Jerry and Spike, having no idea on what's happening, just accepted it happily.

"That's yummy."

…

Outside the capital, a group of armed men gathered together. They were together given green light to act on behalf of whole army.

They were together stationing in some several buildings, attempted to make a military takeover. They looked on and on the scene. They might have planned for a briefly occupation.

Soldiers guarding inside soon turned to be actually other. They secretly opened base for the military of Gaddafi loyalists to move in. There was a betrayal inside. No one knew how.

Mohammed Gaddafi, watching the scene from binoculars, didn't show any hesitation except for military occupation. He knew it well.

They were already taking their steps and the last job was to consolidate their power and strength. This was about to be decided.

The Colonel, after he looked on Gaddafi, he hoped Gaddafi best luck, while he started to depart away.

Everything was changing from there … and it was about to …

…

…

…

…

…

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU …"


	24. Tripoli (2)

Once the gang also walked away from the restaurant, the girls were looking for a business outside. But they didn't expect there would be something very bad and uncommon to come. They didn't know it.

The girls were walking and they were looking to some projects, gifts and prides for their own. Libyans had been living in chaos since 2011, so they viewed them with their love overall. They were happy.

"Just try to sing in karaoke!"

This was what they expected from and they knew what would have to do. They wanted to sing, to dream, to desire and to love for a big time. The girls had huge interests on making fun environment and it didn't feel hard to see how it went through. They were happy.

They traveled through and the girls were interested to speak out what's going on, to show little peaceful moment in Libya. Tripoli, of course, was not too bad as people often witnessed, but it was about to change.

…

"(Hey, Kiddo.)" Nikov showed a weird sense: "(Why is Tripoli … so different right now?)"

Kid stayed out. He could not believe what Nikov said, but from the common words, he spoke out was totally clear: there was something they didn't know. As from this, Nikov and Kiddo had never found to be weirder. Even behind the current social life, Libyans still walked, they didn't expect …

…

…

…

…

…

"There must be … a …"

Kid just went through, he could have seen what would have gone if they weren't prepared. And they did insist about the unconditional change inside the capital. There were still people going through, but their sense arrived with the feelings of …

…

…

…

"Would it be …" Kiddo spoke to Nikov: "You meant …"

…

…

…

…

…

The girls went to keep on and they wanted to boost over, but … it had sense. They kept on and they tried hard to understand the lyrics.

"C'mon!"

They were just playing around and around. Anna pressured them to make their voices and so they felt they needed to have sense over it. The girls were singing karaoke and they wanted to have a relaxing moment, therefore it was a great option for them.

Some of beautiful songs, mostly from the United States or Turkey, are sung same with Japanese and Egyptian ones. Even Korean songs too. They had their love on it.

As for themselves, they just …

A fire flew into the sky. Thus, Kyoko, having been a little surprised a bit, turned her face and looking up again. This time, she became obviously cautious of the flare firing to the sky. She just didn't understand what was the reason behind the flare.

"Huh?"

It was something surprisingly appeared as they didn't expect by on the time. They felt that was deeply …

…

Kid, Nikov, Tom and Butch became more cautious. They didn't understand what would have gone and what were they expecting from it over and over. They were looking for something …

…

…

…

"Flares?"

And …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "


	25. Tripoli (3)

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

 **So, from the blow, everyone was surprised, and they didn't expect this to come quickly. But who? They had their own stories.**

* * *

 **Yuri Plisetsky POV:**

I used to see from the bag. I remember it. It was a black bag, and totally empty with just a white paper, writing "mermaid". What the hell I just got overall? I didn't get it.

Exactly that story over few hours, I ran into the bar, and as I disguised as a marksman covering with my head, I didn't have too many problem within. No one recognized me as a figurehead, even if I had to show up too far, but I sympathized with them due to the poor condition in Libya now.

On my person, I saw the bag under a table in the left, where I grabbed on and looked. I had to even notice further about the other people's actions, were they suspicious of me, or not. I knew that very well.

After I checked on, suddenly, the bag was totally empty, much frustrated me. I thought it must be tough, but too simple. Just a paper, and done. So surprising indeed. I didn't get it at all.

After that, I just like a weirdo, I walked away with no result. The "mermaid" word, what was exactly Tomoyo just encountered? I knew that Tomoyo must have touched on someone back then.

I tried to ask Tomoyo back again, but later, due to Tomoyo was busy on making friends with some of those girls, I didn't have enough chance and, as for my part, I need to respect women. Yah, I have a fan group which I swear to protect them too, even I don't touch on their social and private life, so no, I just waited.

For the women, dahhh!

I usually didn't take time to mention. Because later I enjoyed dinner in a Korean restaurant, sounds like … from North Korea, or South Korea, maahhh, I didn't care, I loved Korean beefs, that's good too. But from my speak with Otabek Altin, I supposed the girls would have more time to sing in karaoke and that made me to wait.

So, I decided to walk with them over and over again. I spent to witness them singing, and as for my view, it was too boring that I didn't want to stay anyway. Yeah, I declined their offers later and I moved away.

When I looked over, I hoped them to have lucks, I just wanted to move away and there was no reason. Tomoyo, I thought I could have more time to understand what had you just contacted with. I listened Backstreet Boys and Luis Fonsi's songs, instead again.

It could have gone peacefully, until …

 **Dora-nikov POV:**

I usually don't speak too much, as for my nature. But this time, I felt a sense of changing. Not really positive.

I didn't know, but from my understanding based on the time I walked with Kid and Mr. Zeidan, the problem turned negative. I still didn't know where was Park Bom, nor even said, what would have gone next. He, Kid, examined this with deep tension, prevailed with the feelings of both two.

I understood it as well. He and I shared some mutual commons over the rising tensions. Zeidan, who himself served as a secret mediator between the Tripoli and Tobruk's, was displeased. So were we.

But when something went "kaboom", that's gonna be …

…

 **Spike Bulldog POV:**

I went back to Belhaj's mansion and I found it was not changing anyway, so as I was with Jerry, I knew what should I do.

"Jerry, take time please."

"No problem."

We both sat down and, as for Ms. Lin, she helped us a lot. I was very grateful of her honesty, despite she was just a servant, a maid for Mr. Belhaj. Frankly, Belhaj, like majority of Arab politicians, regarded people working there poorly, and I didn't like it.

After eating, I almost planned to have deal with Jerry, only to find out that …

I heard something, it was reckoning entire of the villa, and so I had to run out with Jerry. I soon found out …

"Oh dear!"

 **Jamie McKenni POV:**

Davidson just told me that I needed to check out all Libyan weaponry inside Benghazi, and, as Benghazi was under Haftar, I must try to persuade to the allies about it. As the base of the allies is temporary located in Djanet, it was my duty, yeah.

Working with Željko had not been easy. I knew that based on his assassin records. On the other side, I felt he lost something and he was rushing to find it again.

"Hey, man."

"What's up?"

I and him stayed in a hotel near the building committee. We hoped for something to change.

"What are you missing at?"

"My family."

Ah yes, his story. But I sensed he had something even more than that. What was happening inside him? I couldn't get it.

…

 **Kyoko Sasagawa POV:**

The point is, I was still surprised. Yuri Plisetsky, he just spoke something, then suddenly he ran. After that, he went back, like he gained something, or likely nothing. I never understood his character, even Tsuna isn't too hard to predict like Yuri.

But I had been impressed by him. He didn't speak out too much. Yet he was nice. He treated everyone well. Just, he was a little weird today, because if I weren't wrong, he was a very social person. He was a skater, I adored him for his popularity on the ice. But he rejected offer to sing with us, I didn't expect that. But as we had chosen to leave, buying before going to karaoke, it ended with …

…

 **Erica Blandelli POV:**

Personally, I used to participate for this. But after buying something, we sought to go back to the hotel. But hey! They thought again, and they chose to move out to the karaoke. They chose it.

Only the boys refused. Oh well. What could I say? They are arrogant as always. I appreciate that thinking, lol.

But I didn't care much. It was totally worthless and I felt it could be freer when I went into the karaoke. Of course, a bit story here: first I tried to go to the bazaar again, but later I chose to be there. There were songs from Laura Pausini to Luis Fonsi, and even Enrique Iglesias, too. I loved them, alongside others.

Dah! I am Italian. I know some corners of Libya because my grandmother also visited Libya when she was 61. Not just say Libyans are still tied with Italy in some parts due to historically, Italy used to control Libya. Many Italian influence still exists in Libya, but my understanding is the people using Italian are only limited in coastal cities, that's sad.

Anna was right. Libya is losing its Latin feeling, leaving it to the British and American ones. Even Algeria still retains French own, but why not Libya?

However, as I was singing, something …

…

…

… happened!

…

…

…

…

…

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "

…

…

…

…

…

 **Dora-the-Kid POV:**

The explosion!

I heard the sound!

I used to look over and over but this time it was truly an explosion! The explosion, I believed to be from …

"The museum!"

Zeidan! His voice raised it first, he discovered the position even we were not close there. We soon watched from behind, and we learnt that, it was just the beginning of something bigger, even, worse.

"Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!"

Gun fires!

We did know the attack, but … it was completely a surprise! I tried to witness what had caused, but I soon found out that it was not that simple. They didn't understand what had just gone. But I did know, it was not normal!

"Something tells me that …"

Al Jamahiriya Street! Firing was escalating! What was that mean? Why was that?

And then, fire! We even heard about firing guns between several groups. I could not identify what was happening, but I soon supposed to Ali Zeidan …

" **Zeidan, get back to Belhaj's mansion!** "

"Damn it!"

We both ran away, we knew it was in trouble …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	26. Tripoli (4)

Tripoli was at war!

That was what Dora-the-Kid surprised about. He could not believe it, as Libya right now was still in status quo. They didn't know who could have done this, but by reinforcing themselves back to the mansion of Abdelhakim, they knew it was not normal at all.

Kid, Nikov, Tom and Butch together with Zeidan and had run together to the mansion, near the sea. The mansion was quite distinct overall, and they felt that the mansion could provide them as safe house.

As such, firing increased, when they quite listened over and over, they yelled:

"اطلق النار عليهم! اطلق النار عليهم!" ( _Shoot them! Shoot them!_ )

"تلك الطحالب هناك! اقتلهم! اقتلهم!" ( _Those algaes are there! Kill them! Kill them!_ )

In all these, the "algaes" affected Kid the most. He soon found out that, the attack was organized by …

"Damn … Gaddafi loyalists are back! Hold the city!"

Gaddafi loyalists! They found over what would have gone on and they believed it could be … the violence inside Tripoli was the battle between the National Army and, Gaddafi's Green Army. The Green Army, known for its loyalty to late Gaddafi, kept making the messes around Tripoli.

And so they engaged again. And now, they were running. And thus the story centered from different eyes, again.

…

 **James Davidson POV:**

I work in the United States Armed Forces for some years now. My experience was full of damn thing.

Back then, I used to be a private Commander under charge of General McClaude. But I had been increasingly wary over the others' operations in Libya. Jamie moved to Benghazi, the others went to Tripoli. And they didn't contact much unless there could be a problem over and over.

This time however, it was different. I received something from the computer, and … I found that …

…

 **Tom Cat POV:**

Damn it! S*t! WTF had just happened? I didn't believe it, only just an attack and then whole city burnt down! We were running as the gun shooting kept going on and on. That's funny? No it's not, idiot!

I didn't think so!

"RUN! GO BACK TO THE MANSION! WE WILL FORTIFY IT THERE!"

We were running back to Belhaj's mansion. This made the fighting escalated in anytime, but, hey! We were not suffering this once. I used to get with it twice, with Devil Fruits lmao!

As such, when we were running, the gun fires escalated in larger degree of level and no one seemed to have zero tolerance on the fight.

We were running! Damn it! Damn it! We were trying to run away …

…

 **Liliana Kranjcar POV:**

We were heard that people didn't allow us to go outside in fear of any incursions due to increasing violence. I felt that there was another gun fire. Not again.

And we must be under … custody, due to this. They went out through and through, many men armed with weapons and they were walking overall. I felt the clash might continue, but because we were not allowed to go out, we didn't know.

I didn't like that anyway. With my sword, I could have handled these guys for some fight. Given they had guns, I didn't know, well …

I watched from the window and the gun fires …

…

 **Hatoko Kushikawa POV:**

In there, we were singing for fun until the blow up caused everything to change. We were not ready to witness such things and we didn't want it overall. It was devastating and we could not approve such a story.

We had no clue what would have gone.

"Oh dear, what's happening?"

We were watching and watching. We didn't understand what had just happened for a while, but from my experience it was clear that we were under … siege!

The whole city was in siege!

Why? We totally had no interest on involving in such problems and we didn't like it at all. We came here just for touristic destination, but we didn't expect for such comings from there. It was not a nice way anyway and I would oppose it anytime. Sadly, we might have been even in worse trouble.

"It is so stupid!"

Liliana spoke out, and I agreed. Mirei confirmed similar words. It was likely my feeling was gonna bad anytime and we must prepare for it, because there was no sign that gun fires would calm down away immediately.

…

 **Hayato Gokudera POV:**

Oh yes, we were walking. When the gun shot, we all got a big surprise because we didn't think it would have come.

In fact, I was having some sense that Tripoli must be very not normal because of something proven there: increasing soldiers, and more vehicles in the street. It must be very passionate but extremely cautious and bloody.

I knew that as always.

Only this time, we heard about the explosion outside the street and we didn't know what was happening. We didn't speak Arabic because we are not natives in Libya. Not even say not sure how many Libyans use Italian, even I knew Italy ruled Libya for a long time, until 1943. Erica was lucky that she met Italian speakers, but I didn't want to bother over it.

Hence, to seek a road, we must try to go over and over it. We hid in a bar at the street, where there was some people trying to get shelter too. I was not surprised. I tried to sue my ability to handle over it.

"Boss, you should be careful."

"I think so, we need to give people shelter, while trying to seek road back home."

"Back to the hotel?"

"Yeah!"

However, it wasn't last long. While we were running, we heard that there was …

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!"

Some windows in the bar were broken. It meant the fight was exactly near to our location. Damn, they didn't let anyone alone? Stupid bloody thirsty suckers! Have they spent time and said " _Ahmed! Ahmed! When we will kill people?_ " I guessed so, citing Bianchi's fun experience with her Libyan friend. Eh!

"Move! Faster!"

I encouraged them in Italian and English, my two favorite languages. I spoke Italian because I was raised there. LOL! But that was my mark. Anyway, we felt it could be …

…

 **Tsunayoshi Sawada POV:**

But we were running. With Jurai, Hayato and Godou, we were together trying to help other safe. But it seemed like we're yet to be armed fully to teeth. Mostly due to some issues out there. But no one was safe so we must be hurry!

Ironically, during the onslaught, we captured a new that the people outside who attacked Tripoli belonged a garrison that loyal to the old leader of Libya, Gaddafi. I remembered Bianchi's friend was once a child of a colonel aligned to Gaddafi, if Hayato mentioned not wrong at all.

Frankly, I had no idea on Libya before Hayato told me there. Unlike Hayato, I had even no idea about the Italian rule of Libya back then, until now.

But forget it! We were not safe!

We didn't know what would happen next because of the messes outside. But I heard that some people were yelling, and they fired seriously, no one gave other people to handle their own.

But when we went out, we had been …

"الفئران نذل!" ( _Bastard rats!_ )

"Not this time, ignorant!"

Hayato surprisingly gave his gun on arm and fired on a soldier, who wore a green turban. He was knocked down and all of us felt a little safer a bit. We had absolutely little feeling on it since it was not our first priority. Our main priority was, safe all cost!

Hayato did a great job though.

… yeah, C.A.I.

 **Yuri Plisetsky POV:**

To be honest, I had to be surprised almost. I ran with all power together with Otabek, yet we didn't have many connection. We ran as I tried to gather connection between me, and, of course, Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, damn this guy. I was not sure if he were in somewhere. Not just say his comrades. Jesus Christ!

I was wondering, what type of weaponry we needed to use. I mean, I did know that. Even if I did arrive on time, I guessed they must have acquired armed weapons.

Yeah, I remembered the day when Piashi gave me power though. Thus I used my few little ability to acquire my hope, by the subject I reminded all, it was useful.

"لقد حصلت لك الآن!" ( _I got you now!_ )

Really? A soldier wearing green hat, suddenly tried to ambush me and Otabek. I just took a little response: "Try it!" and surprisingly unleashed by skiing conquest. It's frozen his feet and disabled his gun. Otabek was surprised when only my kick could have frozen the man. Well, bunch of idiots wouldn't pass anyway.

By freezing him, I also took away his own AK-47, yeah, another weapon made by our country. I felt surprising that a lot of Russian weapons there, but if I were not wrong, Russia is known for exporting weapons. Nothing too shock there.

Alright, again, I was wary of Anna, too! Where was she? I knew she was with the girls singing karaoke but, in such a devastating moment, I should have known it earlier.

 **Anna Fatima POV:**

Eh!

I used to listen from my oldest cousin, Khaled, because he witnessed the war in Algeria before. Back to 1990s, Algeria was the land at war due to the Government's army against the Islamists. He said there were many similarities among Algerian Civil War to Libya, Syria, Iraq, Yemen and even Somalia, Afghanistan, Lebanon and Sudan. I felt sense.

Yes, from my part on, I felt a bit close on it. My mother's brothers, Taras and Ismail, they did come to fight in Iraq before, both on the Kurdish side.

Strange.

My family is diverse. I am of Algerian, Ukrainian and Crimean Tatar origins. Both of them had been experienced for war before. Khaled, as I noted, used to fight in Algeria for 3 years and he still survived. Anton joined the Yugoslav War. Hence that's my family. My late father was an exception, but I didn't like him much.

I felt I had enough confidence to face it, a consequence of my family's long tradition of involving in mass fighting. But I didn't understand why.

I tried to speak to all of my friends: "Girls, we need to find a way to deal with the ongoing war."

"Geez, speak is easier than doing it." I was met with criticism from Mariya: "Do you have any conclusion?"

"Oh … I have no idea." I gave up. Everyone fell down and they thought I was not smart. Actually, I had no idea, really from my words. It was not much.

…

…

…

"CRACK!"

The window of the karaoke!

It was broken! All the girls were a bit shocked when a man, stabbed fell into our room. Then another jumped on, tried to threaten us. He had a green badge!

"Oh no you won't!"

Erica surprisingly made a stab by her sword, and she stabbed the Gaddafi loyalist. He was totally surprised, but he was too slow to avoid. With that, he later fell down, and didn't breathe anymore.

But it wasn't the end. Instead, it was even tenser than we thought about …

…


	27. Tripoli (5)

**Dora-the-Kid POV:**

They all headed back to the base of Mr. Belhaj, where all gathered there. I was one of them.

"Are we ready now?"

Well, we ran away as our men were taking fire on and on. Repeated attack made me found that it was a planned uprising. Moreover, it was carefully planned and surely, I didn't like it at all. I tried to contact with some other guards, in Arabic, but you know, I spoke Mesopotamian dialect, my times in Iraq, yeah; while their Arabic is their own Turko-Italian version. Hence I could not reinforce for my own much.

I guessed the problem inside between our army and the rebels loyal to Gaddafi could be handled, but who was behind must be a question. I remembered Saif al-Islam Gaddafi, Gaddafi's most popular son, might be released under amnesty led by Haftar. But not so sure what would happen next because Saif al-Islam had denied these charges that he was behind them, even the loyalists claimed Saif as legitimate successor.

Who was behind them?

"Fall back!"

Tom and Butch together led the remaining back to the mansion. We were all fine. Thanks. However, I'd always felt uncertain over it. Mainly, its proximity to the sea coast of Tripoli making it vulnerable from attack and I totally didn't get the reason for the buying it.

We held on inside the building, and as such, I spoke to Spike and Jerry.

"What's going on now?"

"The building is fine, but I'm afraid there would be an attack."

"I know … the attack is planned by the loyalists of Gaddafi. Perhaps up to 60, or 70." I spoke: "They're professional, trained very well. Both of them must have linked to Gaddafi's Government."

"Green Army. Have these Gaddafians had anything to do but destabilizing Libya?" Tom wondered.

"Hahaha, we will kill them. Fortify the mansion!" Jerry jumped on, and his small body didn't hint his might. Man, he was good and I did not understand why Doraemon is so scared of mice.

 **Haru Miura POV:**

I was not familiar with it at all.

I didn't get the fact why so many people have to take our lives for ambush? There is nothing valuable for them? I didn't want it.

I'm a girl. Hence I shared my sympathies to all of my fellow gender and other people suffering from the pains. I didn't wish for it and I had never wanted from it. But as a girl, my first position was to hide. I must have trained myself harder from the lesson in Syria.

Haizz, that's my fault.

But I thought about the people I care a lot. I cared on Tsuna, Kyoya, Hayato, and I … I must have developed something with … others.

I just tried to get it a bit and I knew that. I wondered what would have to spend over and over.

"We must find a way to leave. Better up, get out of here, girls!"

 **Kyoko Sasagawa POV:**

From this point, we decided to leave the place. With the stab of Erica, at least some of these mad men were killed. I didn't like blood. But I got sick on it.

From what Tomoyo said, just run away! We didn't want to die so easily, and I must find out where Tsuna and my friends were. Tomoyo also showed deep nervous because she was too scared as well. As we began to rush out however, the gun fires increased.

I could not understand Arabic! I am not a native Arab speaker, you know? And I felt wary over and over again.

…

…

…

Oh dear!

 **Godou Kusanagi POV:**

I felt it was deeply complicated. And, why?

Because we're on the run!

Just take it seriously, we were guests and we were visitors for the city of Tripoli. We were hostile to nobody. God!

But now, we were still on the run. As from what had progressed, we saw more people running out and they were in the same habit of fear, yelling and annoyance over and over. They didn't wish for it too. And I understood for it. I stood for it as well.

I wished everyone could have supported us for that. Oh well, but that's bastard looked like. I didn't give a damn. We were all together running. The only thing we could mention was survival.

We just knew only that. That's all.

…

…

…

 **Nobody POV:**

The situation had become increasingly tense since the sudden ambush. All these damages continued and for the girls, they were also on the run because they could not accept so many tremendous bloody situations in the same time at one city.

From what had been, the loyalists to late Gaddafi had occupied at least several parks and national buildings. The building of the Embassy of Pakistan was also become the base for Gaddafi loyalists, citing that the whole staffs had to be evacuated.

The gun fires continued within, and reinforcements from other parts of the city arrived to battle the loyalists of late Gaddafi.

They must have been aware that, it could not be judged out. They knew it and they became increasingly cautious. The situation had become tenser from times.

They went on and on as the firing remained. Between the gang, they could sense it immediately. This insanity of fighting heats continued in the way nobody was willing to witness. This remained heavily.

Damn, this was deemed dangerous. It was a very harsh decision immediately. And for them, their run on and on as the fighting continued and furiously escalated.

Meanwhile, for them, they could have been in another side and they were expecting …

…

…

…

From the view at Belhaj's mansion, Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike, who totally became a shining memory among. The girls, however, didn't see much changes and the boys, well, they became stuck. And so, the gun fires began …

…

…

…

…

…

"Just do it!"

It had been the times. It was critical!


	28. Tripoli (6)

A moment to witness …

…

…

…

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov assembled the Tom and Jerry gang. They knew what was waiting for them, and so they made their words.

"Boys, we will go out and clean entire of the city from the s*ts those Gaddafi's Green soldiers are doing."

"Then how the hell we can?" Butch wondered with a MG: "What should we do first? Second? Third?"

"I doubt it. Have we had a direct plan to solve?" Jerry also asked seriously.

"Just get out and then we will finish them." Kid squeezed: "Listen to me! We will deal with them all! GET OUT AND FIGHT!"

"Then, when will we start?" Tom marked his tone: "When?"

All of them looked into Kid, and Dora-the-Kid just had their voices for them to speak about …

…

"Let's run to them boys!" Kid took his measures!

To them, their jobs had begun and its involvement, burnt in fire. They put up guns, and they soon jumped out. Quick enough, Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike all created sense. They walked out from the mansion, and quick enough, they spoke:

"God! Nation! KNIGHT! Let's butcher them all!"

And so, they ran into the street …

…

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!"

Gunshots came into the sky. Tom truly opened the fires and all the heats went upon. Quick enough, they drove their cars, and they soon battled Gaddafi loyalists with assists from Government's soldiers. They fired and headed high ground. Looking to all who wore anything green with armed guns. It was an insurgency.

…

Again, Kid and Nikov issued that Gaddafi loyalists thought it was an Intifada and that they were fighting the new regime. Their gunfires, they blasted up, they made it turned into a star field. Holy God!

They blew up everything in the sky first. Their pistols blasted into several streets while they kept booming out. They fired its pistols into the enemy's positions.

Gunning, battling, burning, bombing. Everything turned into chaos. Kid looked into a man who had been known as Gaddafi loyalist with an AK gun. He wasn't hesitated to shoot him.

Nikov even drank his chilis to burn down the ground of suspected Gaddafi loyalists. Their fires, they burnt and they showed no fear, demanding only fires. They shot into everything they knew over and over, again. Mostly, aiming on those green army.

Their business wasn't simple, but they, two were experienced, four were energetic, they combined pretty well. Fighting, fighting, and fighting continued.

"BOOM!"

The others were busy on hiding, they didn't want to be focused on and on. They hated to be on target overall.

Kiddo and Nikov were rocking it. They kept firing and blowing himself on it. Fearless, they remained as the toughest on fighting the Gaddafi's uprising, which was helpful for the military of Libya.

They kept moving through and through the streets, although they didn't even read the name of these streets. They managed to stun everything around them. They danced with guns and they drove further by conquering several buildings that occupied by the rebels before.

It was a risky but also an all-done job. They kept burning all the conflict with full strength. While they had not detected the other kids, their blasting moment was fully fantastic.

As such, some Libyan Generals praised their efforts. They just gave a little response:

"We shall have beers."

And so, they kept on …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The uprising was soon contained after an hour in fighting. What a shock. They had been fighting like this for at least an hour …


	29. Ending of a mess

In the aftermath …

…

…

…

…

…

"The uprising was contained!" Tom yelled after seeing some bodies and the houses went gun fires before. Tom was not happy on it.

"WTF even you want? Deadpool?" Spike went mad.

It was a truly uprising and that totally exhausted their energies. But at least, unlike Syria and Iraq, Libya wasn't that bad, despite not good either. That had somewhat examined their feeling. Truly depressing.

"We could have been better, well?"

But what about the others?

…

…

…

Ah, yes, those kids, they were routed by some insane fighters who sought to recruit for them or being under fires. It was an uprising, indeed, but since the Green Army was too scattered, they failed to inflict heavy damages despite all the measures they had done. They had just walked out.

But that didn't mean they were safe. There were so many problems. On their run, they often needed to hide and hide away from the abysmal that had gone around and around.

They didn't even bother watching. They tried to connect by using iPhone, but it was so hard due to being cut out from the popular connection, in fear being retaken by Gaddafi's loyalists. That exhausted them a lot, considering how insane it was before. No one would have loved it.

They soon walked away from there, and tried to solve their problems alone. They saw the streets, aftermath, remained closed and not opening, due to large guarding troops positioned after the uprising. Therefore, they must have to feel grateful for this consequence.

Even so, they didn't feel too much safety ground …

…

…

…

…

…

They didn't want to ask more, especially for these Kiddo's gang. Tom, Jerry and Spike tried to figure, and the failed uprising tested their abilities so far. So it was just a minimal test for them.

They would not try to judge it out and in. They knew what had caused them so much. It was a bloody mess, but thankfully, the uprising was poorly organized because of disagreement, so it was suppressed aftermath. Some even surrendered to central authority.

And then, they started to run back again. From this time, they soon understood that, they would have a lot of time to examine.

…

Meanwhile, for Yuri P., he walked out and he could not speak much, due to the calamities they just saw. But at least, both were safe so they could spend time and asked those who needed. The people were all agreeing with.

They soon headed back … and they all gathered. This was a mess and they had a lot of thing to talk tomorrow. What had led to this? Nobody knew about it at all, only insiders.

…

On other side …

"لقد خدعنا شخص ما من أجل لعبته الخاصة." ( _Someone has fooled us for their own game._ )

"S*t …"

Someone knew something, and they finally left. The uprising, due to poor organization, had ended in failure. Therefore, the best option was to abandon there and waited for a while …


	30. Chapter 10

_There it was a moment they wished they didn't touch on …_

* * *

…

…

…

As they were seeking for treasury, they knew what would they need to do. Kid and Nikov decided to detain them within the mansion of Benhadj until there was something new worthy to report. Detain who? They knew it.

The children.

As long as Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike proved that they could have replaced, they would just go behind as Kid and Nikov's right hands only. What they just saw and how they could behave extremely fearing for them.

"If they did it in Syria, they would have been killed."

Kid reminded Nikov that it must be understood that they were not in Tunisia or Algeria, nor even Egypt, and in Libya, there was no legal police because everything was in chaos. Kid later that spoke Arabic to the guards, hopefully it could help.

First, they planned to let them have a trip into a safer area, but after the riot, Kid and Nikov decided nothing more but must be contained in safe area. Meanwhile, they would take time and try to discover what had just gone.

"Do you think we should take all these garbage?" Tom asked.

"And why should we?" Kid asked: "We will take our bullshit out of there immediately. Let's go."

Under circumstance of cleaning the city, Kid, Nikov quietly noticed how could it have been there …

…

…

…

Benghazi, Libya

Aftermath of the visit showed those men something they could imagine about. It was thought that Željko and Jamie had taken all accounts, only to hear about a later unrest occurred in Tripoli.

Both of them reacted with surprise indeed.

"What the fuck has just happened?"

The riot in Tripoli was a bloody riot led by Gaddafi loyalists in a desperate attempt to restore the Gaddafi family into power. It was suppressed after three hours, but not without casualties. Of course, they were not happy at all.

"There was a riot in the city. Damn."

But Jamie had something to be clear: his friends in the city. Nonetheless, seeing Kid, Nikov and those Tom and Jerry, he was able to understand that, they are experienced people.

They were not without suspecting those aligned with Gaddafi must have their hand with it. It could have been like … yeah, something they never imagined.

Željko thought a bit differently comparing how they just saw. These load of weapons forced them to be more motivate because they were clear about their intentions. What were these weapons belonged too? Khalifa Haftar, the leader of Tobruk side? They didn't get it.

Libya was not the land where majority of combats occurred, but due to instability and poverty within, no one knew the fate of Libya like. Željko expressed from outside belief that it would be harder than to fulfill it, because he believed Haftar had something dark inside.

Khalifa Haftar was a former general under Gaddafi until he defected and announced forming an anti-Gaddafi coalition. However, he judged several members of the Gaddafi family out because he saw benefits, and that was what Željko realized beyond.

Jamie knew about a historical past of Željko, a Serbian boy grew up in Croatia but original ancestor town was from Timok. After the Yugoslav War and disintegration of Yugoslavia, Serbia and Croatia became different countries, but neither of them formed a committee of reunification for families unlike Korea, reason was due to hostility and accusation of Serbian involvement on Croatian affairs. Croatia was also hated by Serbs for promoting anti-Serbian propaganda.

Thus, Željko is unable to get out.

"Jamie, do you think, after our duty is done in Libya, we will get the hell out of there and to meet our relatives?"

"We are all lonesome people, Željko." Jamie laughed: "If we are eager to do, then do it."

Jamie and Željko mentioned much about it. Having escaped from the former Gaddafi's hall, they knew how experienced it was. Guns, explosions, weapons, they never thought about that. They had kept it as a report, while Jamie and Željko would have gone on to develop a close relationship.

And so, their story temporary stopped there for a while …

…

Tripoli, Libya

After the failed Gaddafi uprising, they, the gang, soon noticed on something that Belhaj had just gone back.

Belhaj was reported over the uprising and he hated this very much that he was eager to see it crushed. Thus, to understand why, he asked for Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov to take it seriously. They accepted formally, without a condition.

"Belhaj, it is better to know who was the shit behind."

"Then find them out. And I hope you can handle it."

A new start was about to come …


	31. Chapter 11

"Don't view it, anyway."

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov attempted to make something, as they started to walk away. They needed a new report over their investigation of the suspects planned the riot in Tripoli. They didn't trust the current authorities due to the fact there was a rumor about collaborators of Gaddafi inside the city.

For Kid and Nikov, better dead than green in this case.

…

…

…

After ordering none of those kids left, Kid and Nikov decided to hang out with those Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike to investigate in their way. They decided to leave Tripoli via a special car they brought from a local, whom treated them very friendly.

With a car on their hand, they drove the car away …

…

#####

Benghazi, Libya

Benghazi was always awful like that. It was used to be treated like trash under Gaddafi, thus Benghazi was the birth of anti-Gaddafi unrest among Libyans. A notable evidence was the story of Al-Saadi Gaddafi, son of Gaddafi, professional player who played only two matches for Libya. He used to be top scorer but for Tripoli's Al-Ittihad, and due to Muammar's law forbidding naming players outside his son and few others, as well as repression against Al-Ahly Benghazi, Benghazians hated Gaddafi, very much. They never wanted to talk about Gaddafi, really.

Now, discovering a large chunk of armed weapons must be a surprise for both Željko and Jamie. After walking away, they soon knew that, it would be no other reason to leave. It must be discovered who was behind these smuggling weapons. Jamie said:

"We should better take our shit out there. Let's eat some."

Željko agreed.

They walked out from the city. For them, it would be better to have it or lose everything.

…

…

…

The gang of Kid and Nikov drove away from Tripoli. From Tripoli, they were going south, knowing that could have changed their way to view the conflict. Libya was on the amidst of tribalism and separatism, so they must discover why.

On their run in a private Honda car, they wanted to do something special.

"Hey, do anyone of you guys love listening to music?" Kid questioned.

"Imagine Dragons?" Tom requested.

"Imagine Dragons?" Jerry surprised: "I don't get it. Why Imagine Dragons?"

"Or how about Korean music?" Spike asked as well.

"Fuck off!"

They drove their car and together they discussed about possible music songs should be played in request. Laughing, laughing, yet discussing, disputes, and then Kid decided to place an ABBA song instead.

ABBA was a renown Swedish band, and its song had become immortalized. This must be an impressive discovery for them to listen something in bother. Quite good to make a stance.

This must have a lot of thing to do. They drove their car away and away, hoping to get new information about what's going on outside Tripoli. They believed it was not that simple.

…

…

…

As much as the concern rose upon, there was a feeling that something was not done. The mysterious Park Bom, the woman wizard, quietly mentioned about the gang. She heard about the riot, and she was wondering what would happen next. The best for her was to take shelter in secret place, and kept waiting.

She knew about the short-lived unrest from the source in TV, and she was eager to take account on it. She was waiting …

…

#####

Rabat, Morocco

The capital of Morocco.

Yes, the city in the sea shore lies between Atlantic Ocean and Mediterranean Sea, Rabat is a beautiful, developed and modern city for many Africans and Arabs to dream and live with.

Said, someone just walked around in an unknown Boulevard, quietly giving a report to someone. Under the shadow, the mysterious man sitting in the table drinking coffee stated:

"لدينا الكثير من الأشياء للقيام بها ، حمدي." ( _We have a lot of thing to do, Hamdi._ )

"نحن بحاجة لمعرفة أين سيكون الكنز. دعونا نرسل عدد قليل من الرجال إلى ليبيا ، يجب أن نلتقطها." ( _We need to find out where would be the treasure. Let's send few men to Libya, we must capture it._ )

"هل تعتقد أن رئيسه سيطلب منا من الآن؟" ( _Do you think that the boss will demand us from now?_ )

That man turned quiet. Then, he told to Hamdi, who was also under shadow, something:

"اتركه. نحن بحاجة لتحقيق شيء أكبر." ( _Leave it. We need to achieve something bigger._ )

…

…

…


	32. Solving (1)

As Kid and Nikov just arrived back, Kid and Nikov wondered why it could be so difficult like that. How did Gaddafi loyalists mastermind a riot remained unknown for them.

Currently, Libya was in poor shape. The country was in significant turmoil and there was no army in reality. Hence, relying on local forces seemed to be its only option, despite it was unsecure.

Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike watched how and why. Kid and Nikov just stated that better shut up before heading to it.

…

…

…

Sabha, Libya

Kid and Nikov stopped their car in a very isolated town in Sahara Desert. Sabha was where they had their point begun. Unfortunately, returning there wasn't great for them.

Sabha was coined as "slave capital" of Libya, due to massive slave trade there. Despite Gaddafi used to ban slave trade under his tenure, his Government did not prevent selling people in a developed slave trade led by Gaddafi's sons. These were the cause of this, although later Libyan leaders were not able to control these slave trades.

Nikov did speak French outside, and since Kid was poor in French since he learnt Italian and Spanish instead of French, Nikov might be able to connect with black people there, many of them came from French-speaking West Africa and Chad.

"Sabha, damn." Kid said: "So there we're, again."

Nikov wondered why: "(Strange. Never thought you are interested to investigate the riot alone.)"

"Tripoli riot was not a normal riot. Gaddafi loyalists are anywhere. My question is, why." Kid stated: "Libyan authorities are mostly, corrupt, incompetent, elsewhere … so I don't trust them."

"(Do you tell Belhadj that we would investigate alone?)" Nikov questioned this too.

"I did. But not sure. He was a former affiliate of Al-Qaeda, so his mouth cannot be trusted."

"(Be careful of Belhadj.)" Nikov took the note: "(As you said, he had Al-Qaeda's link, so he had his terrorist root. Should not trust his mouth is a good decision.)"

As such, Kid and Nikov remembered the moment when they told to Abdelhakim before they left.

When they were telling with the other kids and got mad for their adventure toward the city, they encountered Abdelhakim. Having met in the same place, they were eager to demand from Abdelhakim himself.

Aftermath saw many things in their conversation.

…

"تريد حقا أن تحقق وحدها ، أليس كذلك؟" ( _You really want to investigate alone, don't you?_ ) Belhadj warned: "كن حذرا مع ما كنت تبحث وراءها." ( _Be careful with what you are looking beyond._ )

"وهل لديك أي شيء تخفيه؟" ( _And do you have anything to hide?_ )

…

It was a strange moment, though.

Kid and Nikov used to get with it, but it was not okay this time. They never expected anything so deep and grievances like this one. What had just gone?

They had no idea overall.

Yup …

That's all.

The gang stepped down from their car, and it was the time they started to analyze all what's going on before. Sabha might have been able for them to take a clear answer about the appearance of Gaddafi's gang in Tripoli.

Tom, Jerry and Butch went into one group. Spike, Nikov and Kid went into one group. They started to research the whole city, by walking throughout several buildings. They looked beyond everything about Sabha, and they needed to take interest on slave housing, because most of slaves, due to illiterate and Gaddafi's propaganda, were fervent supporters of late Muammar.

Kid, Nikov and Spike went into an unknown building, while Tom, for some reason, walked into an unknown building, mostly by pressure of Butch. Jerry who took behind cover, told that Tom should discover why.

On this case, the time for Thomas to see why arrived. He encountered a mysterious person who walked there.

It was a girl. A girl, came from Guinea, perhaps 18 years old, walking there. A cat like Tom should have wondered from it first, but she showed something weird from, so Tom wondered about it.

Tom decided to follow behind, to understand what had just happened over it.

…

Kid stated that it must be another member of the Gaddafi family, but he could not confirm that.

However, Sabha, a lawless city due to extreme military bandit in Libya practiced so common after Gaddafi's death, making Kid felt uncomfortable to work there. Hence he disliked the nature of the city as well as its governance.

He wanted to do this alone, and Nikov warned him to be fast.

"(Do you still think that Gaddafi's men had someone backed up?)"

"Sabha was the last stronghold of Gaddafi to be overthrown by Libyan revolutionists. Bet it could explain the allergy of Gaddafi's dogs." Kid said: "However, since it is where a large portion of Libyans are Blacks, mostly from Sub-Saharan Africa, where many Gaddafi supporters tend to hold love, I can guess from there."

"(I know about these supports. Most African press since the Libyan War occurred, had promoted pro-Gaddafi agenda and demonized any military involvement. However, he was later overthrown due to support from other Arab states against him.)"

"This is why I believe the Blacks from Sahelian region and perhaps Sub-Sahara nations might have played a role on assisting the rebels. The intelligence from Libya said a number of people, mostly from Burkina Faso, Senegal, Guinea, Ivory Coast to even Cameroon, joined the fight." Kid answered: "The lie, lie, lie from Gaddafi has maintained effective in most of these African nations."

Kid tried to crack the door, but he found nothing. Overall, he, Nikov and Spike wandered to a market, asking for another source, but no avail.

"هل تعرف أي شخص يعمل كمتداول هناك؟" ( _Do you know anyone who works as a trader there?_ )

"لا ، نحن لا نعرف أي واحد." ( _No, we don't know which one._ )

Kid, Nikov and Spike, of course, searched in anonymous expectation, and random choice, hence not successful as seen.

…

For Tom, he was even eager to realize more. A Guinean girl in an unknown place?

Why was that?

Tom then told to Butch and Jerry that he had found a brothel, perhaps able to get in touch with the reality. He tried to figure out why …

…

…

…

#####

Tripoli, Libya

As much as everything was monitored, Yuri Plisetsky quickly materialized one of his memoir he captured from there.

"Wait, I need to …"

As much, Hayato was a bit eager to know why. Because of trying to make fame by going to Libya, they were trapped in the country. Contrast to what they thought, today, Belhadj was busy investigating who behind the rebellion in Tripoli.

Hence, Hayato asked: "Dreaming? We have to end up being there?"

"No one tells us to be there. Anyway, we should get out of this place as possible." Yurio said: "Your family must be so proud to allow you enter Libya, whilst it is unstable itself."

"Then you should better talk about it." Hayato told: "Now, tell me what have you collected?"

"It seems like more than an adult job, but I believe we should have solved it and then try to get out of there." Yurio said to Hayato: "I don't want anything bad, shitty, though. But the message was …"

…

Yuri Plisetsky just covered about something, related to the sun. How could it be?

…

#####

Sabha, Libya

Somewhere witnessed the way the other view. A mysterious voice yet rose again.

"Libya is a weird nation for even me. The test, however, had just come there only. The real battle will be revealed when everything was set in there."

Then, this person quietly watched far away. This mysterious person was aware with their [the gang] existence, and eager to deal with it when the time come.

…

On the other side, in somewhere, someone also reported about it.

What would be next?


	33. Solving (2)

Having been within Sabha, Kid and Nikov with Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike tried to assert its participation in the city.

Sabha had always been an isolated place deep in Libya. For currently, they started to regret bringing themselves there, and even for those young kids as well. They could not understand why did they allow them to go at last.

As they were walking within the city, they just tried to seek out any possible sources that funded for Gaddafi's army. Being aware with the Blacks from other countries must have played a role, as Gaddafi is still widely popular among them, they believed they could have a source.

But so far, only Tom had the most.

"Hey!"

Tom tried to follow with a black woman who he found in an unknown brothel, but when he walked up, it was a massive party.

The brothel!

Jerry and Butch were eager to know what could they get. Because these information was useful to gather a large portion of subjects over what was initial plan of Gaddafi's loyalists.

Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov tried to assert their intelligence by meeting with some locals to identify.

"هل تعرف أي شخص من منطقة الساحل؟" ( _Do you know any single person from Sahel region?_ )

Kid often mentioned about those like from Mali, Guinea, Sierra Leone, Niger and Togo, where the poorest nations in the world are located. However, these local Bedouins seem to have no idea about them.

"ثم هل هم بشرة داكنة ولا يمكنهم التحدث بالعربية؟" ( _Then are they dark skinned and cannot speak Arabic?_ )

"هناك العديد من المنازل المظلمة التي يعيش فيها الساحليون. سبها الآن مرتع جنسي حر." ( _There are many dark houses where Sahelians are living. Sabha is now a free sexual hotbed._ ) An elder said.

This was what Kid and Nikov aware of. Sabha, under Gaddafi rule, did not have black slaves, but mostly because those blacks had been transported to serve for Gaddafi and his sons' hobbies. Having lost their papers to identify following the departure and later Libyan war stranded many of them.

Thus, they became ill-feeling of the late Gaddafi, blaming Libyans for listening to the West. Since Libyans believed they [Sub-Saharans] were brainwashed by Gaddafi loyalists, they started to impose restriction and punishment on those who supported Gaddafi, mostly from Sahel region.

Hence, many had no choice but to entertain in brothels or being sold to escape from what they stated, the hell, going to Europe or returning home.

Since Libya has the largest number of Black population, they could find many of them, both indigenous and immigrants.

"So, it is this. Cannot believe it. This is why Sabha called as 'slave capital' of Libya." Kid expressed with full concern. He was aware, but there must be something even worse, bigger, bitter.

…

Meanwhile, Thomas just looked upon, seeing the girl again, but she was on a moment of her own. Then, Jerry and Butch, standing outside, suspected it could be a trap. Hence, Jerry sneaked in.

Because Jerry is a mice, he is capable on hiding than Tommy and Butch. He wanted to be sure what was it like.

For Tom, he as a cat, was less affected, but since he also had a lot of blood for sexual behavior, he was not that nice either. He saw a lot of women and they were having business with their men, making Tom to act more like a stray cat.

It would be the only option.

As Jerry sneaked in, he wondered where was Tom.

"Damn, you never tell me about your frightening damn hotel."

He was not even using 'brothel' but saying 'hotel'. So English.

And here, they were eager to have something they wanted to expect from. It was just, not in what they mentioned.

Tom, Jerry and Butch, who got into a mysterious brothel at Sabha, saw …


	34. Solving (3)

Sabha, Libya

"Fuck!"

Kid and Nikov attempted to squeeze out all position but with no real result. They never imagined how hard to be, as it was unexpected for them.

As they were busy on the run, on the other side, Thomas just found a brothel that full of Sub-Saharans. There was a call for women from Sub-Sahara, many from Mali, Guinea, Chad, Niger, Senegal, Cameroon and Nigeria. For Tom, it was a sex factory.

"Lol …"

The mysterious Guinean girl who fled there, seemed to be something very pseudo. She was just like, smoking drug. There was something unusual there.

The brothel was where Gaddafi used to be. Being very close to Sabha, the brothel was used to be one of Gaddafi's owned – pure economic reason. Tom, Jerry and Butch found what's going on. Jerry sneaked in as it was the best thing he should do.

Tom and Jerry tried to understand. Jerry, for being small, was capable to see this. For Jerry, this was something they should start to discover.

…

Kid and Nikov got out with nothing.

"I should have imagined it."

Kid and Nikov were able to get what they predicted. It should be emphasized that, Sabha used to be an important commercial trade, and Gaddafi attempted to ban slave trade. However, his effort was very futile because he secretly allowed his aides to run brothel slavery.

They knew it.

And, however, following Gaddafi's death, the whole Libya was even torn apart. Slave trades became official, as for the lack of security in Libya. Torn apart, collapsed by side, the whole Libya they knew was on abysmal of demise.

Taking advantage by using it was the smugglers. Sabha was the turning point as this oasis hosts a large Black population. This must have influenced the corruption within.

This was why Kid was so reluctant.

…

On the other side, Tom saw everything. Women even showed all bodies, the sexual scenes, everything was so annoying. For a cat, it was extremely shocking moment. Even when Tom liked to have sex.

It would not become that lame already.

But what about Jerry?

Whatever.

…

…

"Damn, this is a sex house."

They needed to know …

…

…

…

In somewhere, the mysterious tribe whom had seen Kid, Nikov and the Tom and Jerry gang before, returned back to Sabha. They were aware with their tracks to the city, and so they had made a number of report about them.

The tribe's leader said:

"الحفاظ على تتبع. يجب أن نحميهم بقدر ما نحتاجه. هم مفاتيحنا." ( _Keep tracking. We should protect them as much as we need. They are our keys._ )

And here, they just followed …


End file.
